


Soñando Contigo

by Belle0317



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle Frontier (Pokemon), Caitlin se siente sola, Darach sufre crisis existenciales diarias, Empoleon ama los abrazos, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Houndoom también, Jamás abraces a Gallade, Nada romántico por ahora, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Se agregarán más personajes más adelante, Self Confidence Issues, Slice of Life, Solo mucho angst, Staraptor no se queja, ¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle0317/pseuds/Belle0317
Summary: Una historia de origen de Darach y Caitlin. Cómo se conocieron, crecieron y cambiaron para realizar lo que muchos creyeron imposible de realizar: tomar el control de sus vidas y encontrar su propio destino en un mundo injusto y cruel. R&R
Relationships: Cattleya | Caitlin/Kokuran | Darach
Kudos: 1





	1. La Diferencia entre lo Posible y lo Imposible

Darach creyó durante mucho tiempo que no le faltó nada al crecer, pero tampoco podía admitir que le sobraron muchas cosas. Creció siendo el hijo único de una familia ocupada: sus regalos eran cosas que necesitaba y nunca cosas que quería; sus papás le medían la comida ya que las sobras siempre se tienen que guardar para otro día; y el orden y la limpieza fue su modo de vida tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional.

Sus papás eran trabajadores leales de una de las familias reales más antiguas de la región Sinnoh: los Percila. Su padre era la quinta generación de su familia que había trabajado como mayordomo y su madre era de la tercera generación como encargada de limpieza diaria para el Castillo Percila. Siempre escuchó acerca del gran honor que era trabajar para alguien como el Rey Anselio y la Reina Betilia, cómo eran indignos de estar ante la presencia de altas figuras de la monarquía cuando se atrevían a intercambiar una sola palabra con su alteza.

De niño nunca le dio mucha importancia a esas historias, eran solamente cosas de adultos que lo interrumpían de su verdadera pasión: el entrenamiento Pokemón. Cuando cumplió los diez años, Darach ignoró las recomendaciones de su papá para ir a trabajar al castillo con ellos y saltó a realizar su viaje. Era su derecho viajar, descubrir qué había más allá de las murallas de aquel viejo castillo y correr sin miedo de romper alguna regla. Lo único que importaba era que estaba con su Piplup y nada lo detendría en su viaje para volverse campeón.

(Darach, 11 años)

Un año después de su inicio se dio cuenta que tenía un gran talento, ganó las 8 medallas y tenía un equipo muy admirable para un niño de 11 años: Empoleon, Gallade, Staraptor y Houndoom. Ya estaba preparado para entrar a la Conferencia de la Liga Pokemón y el ganador tendría la oportunidad de enfrentar a la Elite Four.

Darach se encontraba en el centro Pokemón de la Isla Lirio del Valle hablando con sus papás, contándoles de su plan de entrar al torneo. Su mamá lo veía a través de la pantalla todavía con su uniforme de mucama puesto, su cansancio no ahogaba el orgullo que sentía por su hijo y su dulce sonrisa dejaba en claro lo feliz que estaba por él. Su papá, quien también se encontraba con su uniforme después de una larga jornada, también estaba ahí con su cena frente a él.

—¿Y qué harás después? —le preguntó su papá.

—Retaré la Elite Four y me volveré campeón, —dijo Darach con una gran sonrisa determinada, su mamá le respondió con una sonrisa también.

—No Darach, en serio, _cuál_ es tu plan después que todo esto termine.

Su papá nunca le levantaba la voz, su forma de mostrar autoridad era poner la voz más grave y puntuaba alguna palabra específica con un ritmo imponente. Darach le respondió con una cara de enojado, no entendía por qué sentía que lo estaban regañando.

—Hablas como si fuera un hecho que vas a ganar, —le dijo su padre al otro lado de la pantalla, la resolución tal vez no era la mejor, pero el niño podía ver el poco interés en la expresión del hombre.

—Sí, porque lo voy a hacer.

—Solo te digo que habrá un día que tu viaje llegará a su fin y tendrás que enfrentar la realidad, —su papá dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa y miró a su hijo seriamente—. No puedes pasar tu vida viajando y desperdiciando tu tiempo.

—Shaw, por favor, —le suplicó con un susurro a su esposo—. Déjalo disfrutar su viaje.

—No Lena, algún día tendrá que crecer. Tú le sigues llenando la cabeza con fantasías.

—Shaw…

—Lena…

Darach bufó molesto, odiaba cuando sus papás se peleaban enfrente de él. Aunque estuviera miles de kilómetros lejos de su casa en la Isla Sinnoh, se sentía como si estuviese de regreso sentado en la mesa del comedor viéndolos discutir. Habían veces que era por cosas de dinero, otras era por algo del doctor de su mamá y casi siempre era por algo de él. Aclaró su garganta, fue ignorado y siguió esperando tocando el borde de la computadora frustrado.

—Te dejé regalarle ese Pokemón, lo dejé viajar, ya le toca regresar a trabajar al castillo.

Que su papá dijera eso le afectó de maneras inexplicables para su mente de 11 años. Solo entendió que su papá lo quería de regreso para hacer lo que le decían que estaba destinado a hacer: trabajar en el Castillo Percila. En otras palabras: el fin de su viaje.

—¡No me puedes obligar a regresar! —gritó furibundo Darach asustando a sus papás y a varias personas alrededor suyo en el Centro Pokemón—. ¡Todavía no terminé mi viaje!

La expresión de su papá se tornó sombría, odiaba cuando su hijo le levantaba la voz y esa clase de berrinche era imperdonable para él.

—No ha terminado… por ahora… —el papá tomó sus platos y se levantó de la mesa—. Buen provecho.

Y así el hombre se retiró y el muchachito vio cómo desapareció del encuadre de la cámara. Darach tragó saliva nervioso, algo se sintió muy mal en lo que le dijo su papá y en serio no entendía qué fue. Solamente se sintió frustrado y con mucho miedo.

—Darach, mi cielo, mírame por favor, —la voz de su madre lo trajo de regreso y no esperó sentir las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos—. Mi cielo, no llores.

—¡N-no estoy llorando! —respondió enojado el niño levantándose sus anteojos y frotándose la cara con su manga, en teoría debería de usar su pañuelo pero no lo llevaba encima—. Se me metió algo en el ojo…

—Ah… —dijo su madre sin creerle una sola palabra—. Deberías de usar el pañuelo celeste que te bordé, ¿lo tienes?

—Está en mi mochila.

—Bien, llévalo siempre contigo, lo bordé especialmente para ti y para tu viaje, —su mamá le dio una sonrisa dulce que logró calmar el ardor de sus ojos—. Ya casi empieza el invierno, prométeme que te vas a abrigar.

—Sí mamá…

—Darach…

—¿Qué? —preguntó enojado el niño, necesitaba inscribirse y la charla parecía eterna.

—Más te vale presentarte arreglado a las peleas, estaré viendo en vivo todo.

—¿A esa hora? —Darach se sabía de memoria los horarios de trabajo de sus papás y sabía que se cruzaban con las del torneo.

—Tengo cita con el doctor en la mañana y tengo el resto del día libre.

—Qué casualidad que sea el mismo día que el torneo… —le respondió Darach con una pequeña risa, al ver la sonrisa pícara de su mamá hizo que soltara una carcajada.

Era normal que Lena hiciera eso, lo hizo para mucho de sus cumpleaños y otras ocasiones importantes.

—Todo está fríamente calculado mi cielo, —su mamá le dio una última sonrisa antes de despedirse—. Lleva el pañuelo que te bordé al torneo, es de buena suerte.

—Ok mamá.

—Oh, dile a Empoleon que le mando saludos, —agregó emocionada Lena—. Pensar que yo misma lo cuidé cuando era un pequeño huevo…

—Mamá, me tengo que ir a inscribir, —se quejó el niño, su mamá era incapaz de cortar una conversación rápido.

—Ok, ok, ya te dejo tranquilo, —el niño respiró aliviado por un segundo—. Y Darach…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Te quiero mucho.

Esa respuesta lo dejó sorprendido por un segundo, siempre le decía eso pero por alguna razón, esta vez sonó mucho más serio que de costumbre.

—Yo también mamá, adiós.

Cuando _por fin_ logró colgar el teléfono, Darach suspiró aliviado. Su mamá siempre alargaba sus conversaciones y eso le desesperaba mucho. Salió de la sala de teléfonos y se dirigió a la recepción del Centro Pokemón para registrarse en el torneo con la enfermera Joy.

Mientras esperaba que le trajeran los papeles escuchó a varios entrenadores en el lobby hablando acerca de la competencia.

—Todos dicen que hay una chica de Celestic Town que va a ganar, —decía una entrenadora a otra.

—¿La que tiene un Garchomp? —preguntó la otra aterrada—. Peleé con ella ayer, si estoy en el mismo grupo que ella prefiero retirarme.

Darach no pudo evitar sonreír, no sintió temor ante los rumores de la chica del Garchomp, sintió emoción ante la presentación de un verdadero reto. Un año de estar viajando y jamás había perdido una batalla.

En aquellos días, el Darach niño decía estar orgulloso de su logro… el adulto de ahora solo veía ego desbordado.

En la mañana del torneo Darach se tomó un momento para arreglarse, ahora que sabía que su mamá lo iba a estar viendo en televisión supo que tenía que poner algún tipo de esfuerzo en su apariencia.

Salió de bañarse y después de vestirse con jeans, su chaleco y camisa abotonada blanca favorita, decidió peinarse con gel. Desde que empezó a viajar se dejó crecer el cabello y odiaba como su lunar se veía tan grande. Jamás entendió por qué tenía una franja rubia entre todo su pelo negro, su mamá le explicó que eso se llamaba lunar y era algo común en su familia. Lena tenía varios lunares rubios entre su cabello café, pero honestamente no se veía tan mal comparado con la franja deforme que veía Darach en su propio cabello.

Suspiró derrotado y se peinó todo para atrás, así su mamá no lo podía acusar de ir desarreglado. Salió de su habitación tan emocionado que se le olvidó revisar su bolsillo, dejando el pañuelo bordado a mano perdido entre su mochila.

El torneo comenzó con una apertura lenta: encendieron una antorcha, dieron como tres discursos tontos de inspiración y Darach solamente quería empezar a pelear. Era durante las batallas Pokemón que en verdad se sentía libre, ahí tenía el control de todo y siempre se emocionaba de buscar nuevas maneras de ganar.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba parado en la arena de batalla con otros entrenadores y nadie se veía tan fuerte como él. Se preguntó quién de las entrenadoras era la famosa chica del Garchomp.

Se armaron los grupos y habían cuatro en total. Darach salió primero en el suyo, las batallas fueron rápidas y fáciles, su Staraptor había logrado hacer todo el trabajo sucio. Eran peleas de tres contra tres, jamás tuvo que sacar un segundo Pokemón ya que nadie le lograba vencer a su Staraptor.

Las semi-finales llegaron y le tocaba pelear con la que había salido primero en su grupo. Era una chica rubia con ropa negra que siempre peleaba con un Lucario, parecía tener un par de años más que él. ¿Trece? ¿Catorce? No importaba, igual le iba a ganar.

Se preparó y antes de salir a la arena, Darach se revisó el bolsillo y se molestó de no encontrar su pañuelo. No es que necesitara suerte, pero por alguna razón pensó en su mamá mientras esperaba a ser llamado.

Lo llamaron y olvidó el pensamiento de su pañuelo, salió a la arena de batalla y fue inundado por los gritos del público. Estaban emocionados de ver una gran batalla y Darach no pudo evitar buscar una cámara de televisión. Quería verse fuerte y con dignidad, le iba a demostrar a su papá que viajar no era un desperdicio de tiempo.

Llegó al centro de la arena y el réferi se presentó, luego le permitió a los contrincantes hablar por un momento.

—¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Cynthia! —dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa ofreciendo su mano—. Tienes cara intensa, ¡bien! ¡Eso significa que te gusta pelear!

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Darach, —dijo el muchacho tomando la mano de la chica—. Hoy voy a ganar.

—¡Ja! ¡Buena suerte con eso!

Se separaron, cada uno tomando su lado de la arena y Darach sacó su Staraptor esperando pelear contra el Lucario. Para su sorpresa, la chica sacó otro Pokemón: un Garchomp. El dragón rugió tan fuerte que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al final terminó enfrentándose a la chica de los rumores más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—¡Vamos Staraptor! —gritó el muchacho, estaba listo para ganar y estaba convencido que lo lograría.

* * *

Esa pelea fue el inicio del fin de su viaje porque fue derrotado. Sus Pokemons pelearon con toda su fuerza y voluntad, Darach en verdad puso todo su corazón en el campo de batalla. Pero fue inútil, el Garchomp de la chica lo destruyó sin piedad alguna.

El niño no se atrevió a llamar a sus papás, no podía creer que había sido derrotado de una manera tan brutal frente tantas personas. No vio el resto del torneo, se quedó en su habitación llorando sujetando su pañuelo celeste lleno de vergüenza.

Finalmente decidió llamar a su casa después de una semana, estaba seguro que su mamá estaría sufriendo por pasar tanto tiempo sin saber de él. Decidió sacar a su Empoleon para que saludara a su mamá, eso siempre la ponía de buen humor y se sentía obligado a hacerlo, ya la decepcionó en cadena nacional perdiendo contra la chica del Garchomp. Finalmente alguien contestó la llamada y el chico se puso pálido al ver quién estaba al otro lado de la pantalla.

—Darach.

—Papá…

Ninguno dijo algo y el silencio se hizo presente.

—Escuché de tu madre que perdiste, —dijo finalmente el hombre.

—¡En las semi-finales! —gritó molesto Darach, Empoleon soltó un chillido preocupado atrás de él.

—Pero aún así perdiste, —seguía sin levantar su voz, pero el tono que usaba era aterrador y frío—. Saber la diferencia entre lo que es posible e imposible es _tu_ responsabilidad.

—¡Sé que puedo volverme campeón! —gritó molesto el niño—. ¡Solo necesito entrenar más!

—Entrenar más equivale a tiempo y te recuerdo que no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, —el hombre continuó agravando su voz, pero seguía sin levantarla—. Eres un Kokuran y has sido bendecido con un trabajo asegurado en el Castillo Percila al ser parte de nuestra familia.

—¡Todavía no terminé de viajar!

—Por ahora, —respondió su papá haciendo que Darach se asustara—. Le prometí a tu madre que te dejaría viajar y ser un niño, pienso cumplir con esa promesa. Pero el reloj corre Darach y el momento que dejes de ser un niño, no estaré obligado a ayudarte en tu viaje.

—¿En dónde está mamá? —preguntó furioso, no quería seguirle hablando.

—Durmiendo. Llámala después, necesita descansar.

Darach terminó la llamada colgando de forma agresiva el teléfono. Habían lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos y no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su papá verlo llorar. No quería darle el placer.

Empoleon soltó un chillido raro y trató de meter su aleta en el bolsillo del muchacho. Darach lo miró un poco confundido y lo revisó, hoy no se le había olvidado llevar su pañuelo celeste bordado. Se levantó sus anteojos y lo usó.

—Gracias Empoleon, te prometo que nos volveremos más fuertes, —el muchacho empuñó su mano determinado con su pañuelo—. Te prometo que seremos tan fuertes que lograrás vencer a ese Garchomp, ¿está bien?

Empoleon hizo un chillido determinado y Darach levantó la cabeza en alto, no pensaba rendirse. Su papá le dijo que era su obligación diferenciar entre lo que es posible e imposible.

Bueno, le enseñaría que era posible volverse en campeón, sin duda alguna lo lograría.

* * *

(Darach, 12 años)

Un año de duro entrenamiento pasó y la Conferencia de la Liga Pokemón empezó una vez más. Esta vez, Darach logró ganar todo el torneo sin ninguna derrota y adquirió el derecho de poder retar la Elite Four con solo doce años de edad.

Para su sorpresa lo que frenó su avance fue exactamente lo mismo que lo detuvo la última vez: la chica del Garchomp. Ahora no se presentó ante él como una contrincante del mismo nivel, en realidad lo hizo como la nueva campeona de Sinnoh.

—¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Cynthia! —la chica ni siquiera se acordaba de él y Darach no supo cómo procesarlo—. Siempre se me acelera los latidos de mi corazón antes de una batalla, ¡no espero nada más que lo mejor viniendo de ti, retador! ¡Dame lo mejor que tienes!

Preparó su Pokebola con Gallade y se sorprendió que Cynthia sacara un Spiritomb, era la primera vez que miraba uno en persona. Respiró profundo y pensó en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, no pensaba perder otra vez contra la misma chica.

Esa misma noche Darach llamó entre lágrimas a su casa, le había prometido a su mamá que la llamaría después de su batalla y no pensaba romper esa promesa.

Había ganado tanto dinero durante su año de entrenamiento y finalmente había logrado comprar su propio teléfono. No tenía cámara como el de los Centros Pokemón pero funcionaba bien.

—¡Hola Darach! —atendió Lena felizmente—. ¿Cómo es—?

—Perdí.

Ni siquiera le dejó terminar su pregunta, solo quería decirle las cosas rápido para terminar lo antes posible con su conversación.

—Oh… —escuchó a su mamá pensando lentamente y la dejó tranquila, no tenía ganas de hablar—. Lo lamento mucho mi cielo.

No supo qué decir, así que no dijo nada.

—Darach, escúchame bien: que todo te salga bien siempre te guiará a un camino lleno de desilusión, porque la vida no funciona así. Perder es parte de ganar, porque es cuando perdemos el momento que encontramos nuestras debilidades y entenderlas es lo que te hace más fuerte. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Sí, —la verdad no entendía absolutamente nada, pero solo quería terminar la llamada—. Todavía no terminé mi viaje.

—Yo sé que no, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para seguirte apoyando. Te quiero Darach…

No le respondió y simplemente colgó la llamada. Necesitaba entrenar más y volverse más fuerte. No pensaba en rendirse, en serio no quería hacerlo. Batallar era su vida y tenía miedo de perderla.

* * *

(Darach, 15 años)

Otros años pasaron en donde miles de victorias perdieron su valor cuando Darach volvió a ser derrotado ante la escalofriante campeona de Sinnoh. Al cumplir los trece años empezó a sentir el peso del reloj y el tiempo en su bolsillo.

El sistema estaba diseñado para que los niños tuvieran la libertad de viajar por todas las regiones sin algún obstáculo económico. Era un derecho que todos tenían acceso sin importar su clase socioeconómica o educación. Pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar y el sistema no podía funcionar si los adultos no tomaban responsabilidad.

Con la caída del precio del carbón y la última recesión económica, la situación en Sinnoh no era la más amistosa para los entrenadores mayores.

Las cosas eran así: los niños entre las edades de diez a catorce años podían viajar con precios mucho más accesibles. No se les cobraba la comida ni tampoco la estadía en los Centro Pokemón y muchos productos tenían un gran descuento para hacerlos accesibles. Productos como medicina, Pokebolas y accesorios de batalla.

Darach ya llevaba varios años sin la ayuda económica de su papá: Shaw Kokuran le había prometido a su esposa que dejaría a Darach viajar y ser un niño como los demás, pero en la noche que cumplió catorce dejó de enviarle su mensualidad. Su justificación era simple: pues su hijo ya no era un niño y si quería seguir viajando tenía que aceptar la responsabilidad de sus decisiones.

Al principio no fue difícil vivir sin la mensualidad de sus padres, pues seguía siendo un entrenador talentoso. Aunque no fuera campeón no significaba que no ganara otros torneos y muchas veces venía con un cheque que lo ayudaba a vivir.

En el momento que llegó a los quince años y sin ningún título todavía, fue ahí cuando Darach empezó a tener serios problemas. Ya no le sobraba el dinero como antes y ahora ya no podía quedarse tan seguido en los Centros Pokemón. Podía llevar a sus compañeros para ser atendidos sin cargo, pero siempre era obligado a salir del establecimiento para acampar o buscar algún motel barato en el área donde se encontrara. Acampar solía ser una mejor opción.

La comida era mucho más barata en los Centros Pokemón, pero antes era gratis y se sentía mucho la manera en que sus ahorros se decaían con el pasar del tiempo. Lena se esforzó para apoyar a su hijo enviándole dinero a las espaldas de su esposo, siempre comenzaba un ahorro personal que lo terminaba gastando en accesorios para su hijo: Pociones, Revives, medicina, de vez en cuando lo sorprendía con algún TM y otros accesorios de batalla.

Darach continuaba volviéndose más fuerte, ganando torneo tras torneo para seguir entrenando, pero siempre que llegaba el momento para retar la Elite Four continuaba perdiendo. Tampoco era alguien conocido como para conseguir a alguien que lo patrocinara. En el último año la campeona comenzó a contratar nuevos entrenadores y Darach se horrorizó cuando perdió contra el cuarto miembro de la Elite Four, un entrenador tipo psíquico que logró vencerlo.

Después de perder contra él, Darach salió al Centro Pokemón para que atendieran a su equipo. Mientras esperaba se sentó en la sala de espera completamente desesperado, seguía sin entender qué le faltaba para volverse campeón.

Le empezó a doler el estómago y decidió comer algo, era de noche y su última comida había sido el desayuno. Se acercó a una máquina expendedora y buscó algo comestible, sacó su billetera y se horrorizó al contar las monedas que le quedaban: no le alcanzaba ni para el dulce más barato de la máquina.

Miró su reflejo en el vidrio de la máquina y sintió unas náuseas horrible recorrer su estómago. Tenía 15 años, incontables títulos de entrenador y ocho medallas… y no le alcanzaba para comprar una miserable bolsa de papalinas.

 _Saber la diferencia entre lo que es posible e imposible es tu responsabilidad_ , —la voz de su padre lo atormentó en su mente y ese recordatorio se volvió en un arma mortal que lo estaba matando.

¿Acaso era imposible que se volviera campeón? ¿Ya no era posible para él seguir viajando? ¿En serio no le alcanzaba el dinero para comprar comida?

Esa noche llamó a su madre para contarle su siguiente plan: adelantaría su viaje de regreso al castillo para las fiestas. Siempre regresaba para Navidad pero esta vez lo haría más temprano que de costumbre.

—¡Excelente! —le respondió su mamá al otro lado del teléfono emocionada de tenerlo de vuelta—. Te he bordado otro pañuelo, esta vez lo hice sin flores como me pediste y te prometo que me limité con los colores. Estoy segura que te encantará.

—Gracias, —le dijo Darach agotado, el hambre hacía que le diera sueño—. Mamá, necesito que le digas algo a papá.

—¿Si? —a esta altura ya se había acostumbrado a ser la interlocutora entre los dos hombres, desde que su papá lo dejó de apoyar económicamente Darach cortó contacto con él. Tampoco es que Shaw se esforzara por buscar a su hijo.

—Dile que entraré al programa de trabajos temporarios del castillo, —decir eso le dolía más que su estómago vacío—. Por lo menos hasta el verano del próximo año.

—Oh… —Lena se quedó pensativa sujetando el teléfono en su oreja y Darach se pudo imaginar su cara desilusionada—. ¿Te falta dinero? Te puedo enviar si necesitas…

—Mamá, no, —lo último que quería era quitarle más de lo que ya le quitaba—. Necesito reconsiderar unas cosas y me gustaría ahorrar un poco de dinero antes de decidir qué hacer.

—Está bien cielo, yo le digo. Prométeme que te abrigarás mucho, dicen que esta noche empezará el clima de invierno.

—Lo haré mamá, —Darach miró la puerta del consultorio y seguía sin abrirse, en serio sus Pokemons habían sufrido con la última batalla y se sentía muy culpable de haberlos hecho sufrir—. Te hablo mañana.

—Está bien, te quiero.

—Yo también.

Viajó en barco de regreso a casa, el Castillo Percila quedaba en una isla cerca del continente de Sinnoh. No había mucho en términos de ciudades o lugares interesantes, solo había un volcán donde se encontraban algunos entrenadores y el Castillo real de la familia Percila. Darach miró con melancolía el horizonte, estaba convencido que solo necesitaba trabajar durante un año para ahorrar dinero y seguir con su viaje.

Quería explorar, quería encontrar más estrategias y más batallas que hicieran que su corazón latiera fuerte. Tal vez su cuerpo cambió y creció al de un adolescente, pero sus sueños y esperanzas seguían siendo el mismo de un niño. Tenía el corazón de un aventurero, un luchador nato que se moría por seguir viviendo la emoción de las batallas.

El barco llegó al puerto y Darach se bajó esperanzado, le mostraría a todos que tenía un destino más grande que el de un solo lacayo más en el castillo de un monarca. Tenía que mostrarlo…

* * *

(Darach, 16 años)

Trabajar en el Castillo Percila era peor de lo que hubiera imaginado. No era una cuestión de sufrimiento por estar en un mal ambiente, era más bien que se sentía como un Starly atrapado en una caja de cristal.

Su papá era el mayordomo del comedor, así que estaba encargado de mantener limpio y presentable el comedor principal donde se le servía la comida a la familia real. Darach pensó que lo integraría a su equipo, tenia entendido que los mayordomos estaban encargados de supervisar el trabajo de los empleados varones. Para su sorpresa terminó en otra área del castillo: limpieza.

Parte de él se preguntaba si fue obra de su mamá, pues sabía que ella era una de las criadas encargadas de la limpieza de una de las torres. No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba el sistema de integración de empleados, pero se imaginó que al buscar un trabajo temporal le darían lo que nadie quería hacer. Su mamá era criada de limpieza de la torre del homenaje, básicamente la torre principal del castillo en donde vivían los reyes y su hija.

Casi nadie se le permitía entrar ahí sin algún tipo de autorización y entre más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía que no lo pusieran a trabajar con sus papás. Aunque llevara toda su vida viviendo en un condominio cerca del castillo, seguía siendo un extraño para los demás.

El área donde lo pusieron a trabajar era la torre atalaya, básicamente la torre más alta que se usaba en épocas medievales para comunicarse con otros reinos mediante fuego o humo. Hoy en día se había vuelto en una clase de trampa turística, desde hacía unos años que habían abierto las puertas del castillo para los turistas, al parecer el Rey Anselio se esforzó por compartir la historia de su hogar con una clase de museo en la torre atalaya.

Darach visitó el museo de niño con su escuela y estar ahí ahora como criado de limpieza se sentía casi irreal. Las armaduras que veía con admiración de pequeño ahora eran parte de su trabajo, una de sus responsabilidades era pulirlos todas las mañanas antes del amanecer.

Sufrió los primeros meses del trabajo, en verdad no podía esperar a contar los días para largarse de ahí.

Una mañana se encontraba puliendo la quinta armadura de uno de los pasillos del museo y todavía se sentía incómodo con el uniforme. Era el colmo que esperaran que limpiara más de 15 armaduras usando saco completo y guantes blancos. Estaba harto de mancharlos así que se los quitó, eso por lo menos le ahorraba tiempo a su mamá de tener que lavárselos todas las noches.

—¿Darach? —dijo una voz que honestamente no reconoció, dejó el pañuelo en el suelo y se dio la vuelta.

Se encontró con una cara que no había visto desde hace casi seis años y se veía tan flacucho y perdido como siempre.

—¿Aidan?

—¡Por Arceus! ¡En verdad eres tú! —el muchacho de cabello verde se acercó emocionado a él, era su viejo amigo de la infancia que no había visto desde que emprendió su viaje. A diferencia de Darach, Aidan no tuvo el lujo de viajar cuando cumplió 10 años—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Limpio las armaduras, —respondió apuntando a lo obvio.

—Ja, tan simpático como siempre, —Aidan estaba acostumbrado a la actitud antisocial de Darach, los dos se encontraban con el mismo uniforme de criados de limpieza que era básicamente un saco rojo con corbata negra y guantes blancos—. Me refiero a qué haces aquí _aquí_ , en el castillo. Pensé que estabas viajando.

—Regresé para ahorrar dinero, —respondió Darach volviendo a su responsabilidad de pulir las armaduras, eran las cinco de la madrugada y necesitaba tener todo listo antes de las siete—. Pero mi viaje no ha terminado.

—Vaya, tienes suerte, —le respondió Aidan desilusionado—. Yo nunca pude viajar, mis viejos me habían prometido darme dinero cuando cumpliera doce para empezar, pero… bueno, como que no alcanzó la plata…

Darach miró con lástima a su amigo, originalmente querían viajar juntos pero las circunstancias de la familia de Aidan no se lo permitió. El embarazo repentino de su madre y la llegada de un quinto hijo cambió las prioridades económicas de su familia. Aunque llevara años sin hablarle no significaba que no le importara.

—Sabes, tal vez no te puedo ayudar con dinero, —le dijo Darach sin quitarle la vista a la armadura—. Pero tal vez sí te puedo ayudar con entrenamiento. ¿Sigues teniendo a tu Bellsprout?

—¡Ja! ¡Ahora es un Weepinbell, cuatro-ojos ! —presumió con orgullo Aidan y Darach no pudo evitar sonreír, su amigo siempre fue el optimista de los dos—. ¿Por?

—Bueno, escuché de un líder de gimnasio que reté que hay un área de la isla que se está poniendo popular entre entrenadores fuertes, —Darach terminó de pulir el casco y lo puso de regreso en su lugar—. Podríamos ir ahí un fin de semana para entrenar.

—Tal vez está muy elevado para mi nivel, —dijo inseguro el muchacho rascándose el cuello nervioso—. Pero hey, si eres trabajador temporal igual que yo tenemos un fin de semana al mes libre. ¡Vayamos! Tal vez pueda comprar una Pokebola y atrapar un Pokemón.

—Guarda tu dinero para un Leaf Stone, —Darach se sacudió las manos y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa, se sentía bien tener a alguien con quien hablar—. Yo te regalo un par de Ultra Balls.

—¿Una Ultra Ball? —preguntó asombrado Aidan—. Amigo, sé que tienes más plata que yo pero no tienes que gastar tanto en mí. Con una Poke Ball soy feliz.

—Nah, ya tengo mi equipo armado y no me interesa atrapar más Pokemons, —le dijo Darach sin darle mucha importancia—. Me sobraron muchas en mi viaje… además no creo que te sirva una Poke Ball con los Pokemons de la Ruta 225 o 230, son muy fuertes.

—Ja… cierto… —Aidan se rascó el cuello avergonzado y luego miró a su amigo con una sonrisa genuina—. Gracias Darach, en serio me alegra tenerte de regreso.

Darach le sonrió también, aunque nunca fuera alguien de muchos amigos, el adolescente apreciaba a los pocos que tenía. Escucharon unos pasos acercarse y Aidan se puso nervioso a limpiar el polvo de una jarra que tenían cerca. Todavía no era hora para recibir turistas o invitados, pero era normal que el mayordomo de la torre atalaya los supervisara.

—Darach, —la voz que lo llamó no era el mayordomo de su área y al darse la vuelta, el muchacho se extrañó de encontrarse con una cara conocida.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —lo primero que pensó Darach fue en su madre y se preocupó que algo le hubiera pasado—. ¿Pasó algo con mamá?

—¿En dónde están tus guantes? —le preguntó, su voz se agravaba y los vidrios de sus anteojos no ocultaba la frialdad de sus ojos.

Aidan fingía no escuchar nada, continuaba limpiando los adornos del pasillo sin parar, aterrado ante la presencia del hombre. Shaw Kokuran era conocido entre los empleados como alguien que se tenían que evitar a toda costa.

—¿Mis guantes? Ah… están aquí, —le explicó Darach señalando su bolsillo—. Me pusieron a pulir las armaduras y no los quiero manchar.

Tan pronto terminó su oración sintió un bofetazo azotando su rostro. Fue uno fuerte, al borde de ser doloroso, y se tardó unos segundos para registrar bien el golpe. Después de arreglarse sus anteojos, puso su mano en su propia mejilla como tratando de corroborar si en serio lo habían golpeado; al sentir el ardor en ella, miró a su papá horrorizado.

—¿Qué clase de imbécil eres? —le dijo su papá todavía sin levantar su voz—. ¿Limpiar los adornos reales sin guantes? ¿Acaso no ves lo que estás haciendo? Te podrían despedir por esto. Dices limpiar las cosas cuando en realidad la estás ensuciando más con tus sucias manos de criado. ¿Ves a alguien más sin guantes en el castillo?

—… —Darach la verdad tuvo problemas para contestar, pero de alguna forma encontró su voz—. No…

—Exacto, jamás olvides cuál es _nuestro lugar_ y jamás, jamás toques nada en este castillo sin tus guantes.

Sin decir una palabra más, el mayordomo Kokuran se dio la vuelta y se alejó del pasillo. Seguramente se dirigía al comedor de la torre de homenaje para empezar la jornada del día. En el momento que desapareció del área, Aidan se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su amigo preocupado.

—Darach, ¿estás bien?

El adolescente no respondió, solamente se puso de regreso sus guantes sin que le importara mancharlos. Tomó de regreso el pañuelo y continuó puliendo la siguiente armadura. Aidan conocía a su amigo y sabía que si presionaba el tema terminarían peleándose.

—Te veré a la hora del almuerzo, ¿ok? —al no recibir respuesta de él, solamente se alejó triste, tenía que atender otras responsabilidades.

Darach continuó con sus quehaceres y no se atrevió a quitarse los guantes por el resto de su turno. Desde aquella madrugada, no se atrevió a quitárselos hasta la hora de dormir durante muchos años.


	2. Atrasando Sueños.

(Unos meses después, Ruta 230, Darach 16 años)

Darach cumplió con su promesa y viajó con Aidan alrededor de la isla. Tuvieron problemas para coordinar un fin de semana pero después de prueba y error durante unos meses, lograron atinar sus fechas de días libres.

El muchacho se sentía en la cima del mundo, sentir el viento en su cara mientras observaba el hermoso océano con la compañía de su Houndoom era glorioso. No tener uniforme puesto y dejar sus malditos guantes atrás se sintió liberador, extrañaba esta clase de libertad.

Su Pokemón tenía la lengua de fuera, disfrutando por completo la actividad física que le había faltado en los últimos tiempos. Darach le rascó cariñosamente la cabeza a su Pokemón, necesitaba organizarse mejor para no desatender a sus Pokemons.

Miró a su lado buscando a su amigo y se sorprendió encontrar a Aidan a unos metros de él jadeando fuertemente, honestamente su cara estaba tan rosada que parecía un globo a punto de explotar. El muchacho de cabello verde traía a su Weepinbell cerca, quien parecía más ocupado absorbiendo los rayos del sol que preocupándose de su propio entrenador.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Darach preocupado.

—Sí, sí, de maravilla, —le respondió entre jadeos a su amigo, el muchacho se acercó a él y se estiró la espalda agotado—. Por Arceus, ¿esto se siente viajar?

—… —no habían recorrido mucho terreno, a penas habían salido del área de batalla en donde había un condominio con las casas de los empleados del castillo—. La verdad, es peor.

—¿En serio? Ugh… supongo que al final del día fue mejor que no viajara contigo, no creo que pueda caminar tanto… —se quejó Aidan respirando profundo—. Ok, veamos… ¿qué Pokemón podría atrapar? ¿Alguna recomendación del experto?

Honestamente se sentía bien estar afuera y lejos del castillo, que su amigo ahora lo tratara como un entrenador experto ayudaba mucho a sus ánimos.

—¿Qué Pokemón puedes mantener?

—¿Te refieres a mantener el control o mantener en la casa?

—En la casa, tipo así económicamente, —le explicó Darach, la verdad mucho de su sueldo lo estaba gastando en sus Pokemons. Los amaba con todo su corazón, pero por Arceus que se sorprendía cuánto podía salir su comida ahora que ya no tenía el descuento de niño entrenador—. Tengo cuatro Pokemons y a penas me alcanza con lo que nos pagan para mantenerlos.

—Meh… tiene sentido, —Aidan se rascó el cuello molesto y pensativo—. Ugh… eso que eres hijo único. Yo con mis cuatro hermanos y hermanas tengo suerte de tener un poco de dinero para mi… y eso que ya gasté mucho en mis hermanas…

Llevaba años de no visitar la casa de su amigo, pero Darach recordaba el caos que eran sus tres hermanas trillizas y su hermanito. Muchas veces preferían ir a explorar las áreas verdes del condominio antes de pasar un rato más entre los gritos y las peleas.

—Sería bueno un tipo planta… —dijo Aidan observando sus alrededores—. Son baratos de mantener. Solo darles mucha agua, poca fruta y un lugar con mucho sol. Deberían de haber más de esos Pokemóns por aquí. Fue aquí en donde mis papás me atraparon a Bellsprout.

—Juraría ver un Odish por allá, —le hubiera gustado recomendarle otro tipo de Pokemón, pero honestamente no importaba tanto la estrategia de batalla cuando vivías de cheque a cheque.

Los dos se pusieron a observar el terreno y Darach se distrajo más pensando en su situación actual. Su plan original era quedarse trabajando solamente un año, pero la situación se puso más complicada de lo que hubiera querido. No podía ahorrar tanto dinero como tenía planeado, sus Pokemons eran de alto mantenimiento y prefería atrasar su viaje antes que desatenderlos.

—¡ARCEUS! ¡DARACH! —gritó Aidan asustando al muchacho y a su Houndoom.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alertado, encontró a su amigo con una mano sobre su cara cubriéndose del sol y viendo para una dirección y su Houndoom dejó de mover su cola—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Viste eso?

—No genio, por algo te pregunto qué pasa.

—¡Un Wurmple! ¡Vi un Wurmple! —Darach no entendía la emoción de su amigo por un Pokemón tan insignificante.

—¿Y…?

—Tú no entiendes Darach, un Wurmple es perfecto para Aaron, ¿lo recuerdas? —le dijo Aidan mientras empezaba a bajar del monte que habían escalado, lo hacía con una lentitud que era casi ridícula. Su Weepinbell iba más adelante que él al saltar sin miedo entre el terreno.

—¿Tu hermanito? —la última vez que Darach lo vio, usaba pañales.

—Exacto, Aaron va a cumplir 7 en unos meses y Ana, Aideen y Ariel ya van a empezar su viaje en una semanas, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —Aidan tenía la pésima costumbre de no decir las cosas y alargarlas con preguntas retóricas.

—¿Por fin habrá silencio en tu casa?

—No, no, que Aaron va a estar solo, —explicó Aidan empezando a buscar entre los arbustos al insecto—. Ese niño está obsesionado con los bichos, ¡imagínate lo feliz que sería con uno como su primer Pokemón!

Detuvo su búsqueda y miró muy asustado al vacío, tal parecía que había pensado en algo que no quería pensar.

—¿Crees que sea muy caro mantener un Wurmple…? —podía escuchar la vergüenza asomándose en su tono de voz, Darach le pareció ridículo ya que los dos estaban en una situación parecida y era su amigo.

—¿Tienes un jardín y plantas? —su amigo asintió—. Estás hecho entonces, tal vez necesitarás comida extra el día que Wurmple esté cerca de evolucionar.

—Gracias a Arceus, —puso su mano en su pecho aliviado y continuó caminando, encontró una piedra y la pateo fuertemente enviándola al agua—. Odio tener que pensar en plata, algún día tendré tanta que la gastaré en estupideces.

—Ojalá me prestes algo cuando lo logres, —le tiró en chiste Darach.

—Psh, ¿en qué lo gastarías? —le preguntó Aidan tomando otra piedra y lanzándola al agua, tal parecía que quería detenerse un segundo para descansar—. ¿En Ultra Balls que no vas a usar?

—En un ticket, me gustaría seguir viajando, —Darach se hincó un segundo para acariciar a su Houndoom, su Pokemón jadeó felizmente recibiendo el cariño de su entrenador.

—Ugh, si viajar involucra caminar tanto, prefiero gastármelo en comida, —dijo su amigo lanzando más piedras, los años seguían pasando pero su cuerpo parecía adelgazarse cada vez más—. Tal vez si gano peso conseguiré una linda chica.

La última piedra que lanzó hizo un ruido raro al caer al agua y ambos adolescentes vieron con horror cómo empezó a salir del océano un Gyarados. Aidan empezó a chasquear con sus dientes aterrado junto a su Weepinbell y Darach reaccionó rápido lanzándose sobre su amigo y su Pokemón. A penas habían logrado evadir un Hyper Beam de la bestia furiosa.

—¡Houndoom! ¡Thunder Fang! —gritó Darach fuertemente.

Su Pokemón empezó a correr y se lanzó al agua sobre el Pokemón mordiéndolo fuertemente. El ataque fue súper efectivo, pero no lo suficiente, Gyarados se lanzó al agua y antes que Houndoom pudiera evadirlo, Darach vio una sombra aproximarse en las aguas.

—¡Endure! —gritó el adolescente, el Pokemón salvaje le había pegado un Aqua Tail directo, pero Houndoom lo resistió con su último ataque—. ¡Ahora Reversal!

El cuerpo de Houndoom empezó a brillar y cuando el ataque se disparó al Gyarados, fue un golpe crítico. El Pokemón salvaje rugió asustado y se alejó hundiéndose de nuevo en el agua. Darach suspiró aliviado arreglando sus anteojos, eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

Escucharon unos aplausos que los hizo ver hacia el monte donde habían estado antes, se encontraron con un hombre adulto rubio con abrigo verde y una gran sonrisa. A su lado volaba un Dragonite que se veía curioso y juguetón.

—¡Esa fue una gran batalla! ¡Me impresionas! —dijo el hombre sin dejar de aplaudir—. La manera que aplicaste la estrategia de Endure y Reversal fue espectacular, rara vez veo que alguien lo use bien. ¿Quieres pelear?

Aidan miró sorprendido a Darach, había escuchado de él que había estado entrenando durante su viaje pero no esperaba que fuese alguien tan fuerte. Sabía de su pasión pero jamás se imaginó que también lograría ponerlo en práctica.

Por el otro lado, Darach miró furibundo al hombre y le gritó señalando a su Dragonite:

—¡¿Nos vio ser atacados por un Pokemón salvaje y no hizo nada?!

Eso pareció sorprender al hombre rubio, cambió su sonrisa por una cara seria.

—Lo lamento, honestamente no sentí que necesitaba meterme, —cruzó sus brazos y miró a Darach directamente a los ojos—. Tienes una mirada intensa, puedo decir sin duda alguna que eres un entrenador con experiencia.

—Y yo puedo decir que usted es un pedazo de mierda por no ayudarnos, —Darach ayudó a Aidan a levantarse y le dio la espalda al hombre.

Era raro cuando usaba malas palabras, en serio tenía que estar muy enojado para hacerlo y por Arceus que se sentía furioso en aquel momento. Antes de irse, se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos una última vez e hizo una reverencia furiosa como de burla:

—Espero que haya disfrutado el espectáculo.

Regresó a su Pokemón a su Pokebola y empezó a alejarse con Aidan.

—¡Espera! —honestamente pensó en ignorarlo, pero Aidan se detuvo y le permitió al hombre rubio acercarse—. Tu Houndoom está lastimado, usa esto.

Le presentó un Full Restore, Darach era alguien demasiado orgulloso y pensó seriamente en rechazar la ofrenda. Ya lo trataban como una porquería en el trabajo, no quería aceptar la lástima de un extraño que lo hacía sentir como entretenimiento barato.

—Muchas gracias, —dijo Aidan aceptando la medicina y tomando a su amigo del hombro—. Vámonos Darach.

Así los dos adolescentes se alejaron, dejando al hombre rubio atrás. Darach estaba tan enojado que Aidan juraba ver humos salir de sus orejas. No podía creer que el rubio imbécil los hubiera visto en peligro y no haberse involucrado, mucho menos la osadía de retarlo a una pelea después. Sí, pudo controlar la situación con Houndoom, ¿y si no hubiese sido así?

—Estuviste increíble allá atrás, —dijo Aidan después de caminar en silencio por un buen rato, le ofreció el Full Restore y Darach sí lo aceptó viniendo de él—. No sabía que eras tan bueno peleando.

—Supongo que aprendí un par de cosas en mi viaje, —Darach encogió sus hombros desinteresado mientras guardaba la medicina en su bolsillo, honestamente estaba teniendo problemas para no rematarle a su amigo. Seguía furioso con el rubio imbécil.

—Sabes, todos los meses los del condominio siguen organizando un mini torneo de peleas, ¿recuerdas que siempre íbamos a verlo después del colegio? —le recordó Aidan.

Darach sonrió, aunque su condominio estuviese habitado por muchas personas en una situación económica parecida al de él, no significaba que no hubiesen apasionados por las batallas.

—Eran una vez al mes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Darach a su amigo, quien asintió ante su pregunta—. No sé si pertenezca a ese tipo de torneo.

—Vamos, hay varios que son fuertes, —dijo molesto Aidan—. Hay torneos juveniles y otros para más avanzados, podrías entrar al avanzado.

—Supongo que no le vendría mal a mis Pokemons estirar sus piernas, —razonó Darach en voz alta—. ¿Qué hay de tu entrenamiento?

—¿Estás bromeando? Después de hoy me quiero encerrar en mi casa y jamás volver a salir, —Darach soltó una carcajada y Aidan también—. El aventurero eres tú, yo solo quiero atrapar un Wurmple para mi hermano y un amigo para mi Weepinbell. ¿Crees que podamos buscar un Wurmple el próximo mes?

—¿Ya quieres volver a casa? —preguntó sorprendido Darach.

—Bueno, con lo que pasó hoy ya se me restaron cinco años a mi vida, no creo que mi corazón aguante tanta aventura.

—Eres un cobarde, —le dijo Darach con una sonrisa juguetona, le pegó un par de palmadas en su espalda—. Estamos en los últimos meses de primavera, todavía tenemos el verano para buscar ese Wurmple.

—Perfecto, el cumpleaños de Aaron es hasta Agosto así que tenemos tiempo.

* * *

(Darach, 17 años)

El Castillo Percila había estado durante muchos siglos establecido como el poder central de la isla que muchos conocían como la Isla de Sinnoh. Aunque el poder y las jerarquías cambiaron con el pasar de los años, la isla seguía teniendo evidencia de su historia tanto en su cultura como en la distribución de los habitantes.

Darach y muchos sirvientes vivían en condominios que originalmente estaban divididos por el trabajo de cada familia dentro del palacio. Hoy en día ya no era un área exclusiva para trabajadores del castillo y diferentes familias se habían mudado por el ambiente y su ubicación. También ya no estaba la división según las profesiones, eran cosas del pasado.

La familia de Darach y la de Aidan vivían cerca de un área verde que tenía un campo de batalla y unos columpios para los niños. Ambos podían recordar la cantidad de horas que se la pasaron columpiándose disfrutando la vista de la muralla del castillo o la Ruta 230 (dependiendo hacia donde apuntaban al sentarse en el columpio).

Darach se había vuelto en una clase de leyenda local entre los residentes, pues su talento en las batallas era un espectáculo para cualquiera que fuese a ver los torneos mensuales del condominio. El joven adulto no le molestaba la pequeña fama, pues siempre se le acercaban jóvenes pidiéndole peleas o niños buscando algún consejo. Mientras lo hicieran durante sus horas libres, siempre estaba feliz de ayudarlos. Le traía cierto consuelo a sus sueños fracasados.

En aquella tarde, Darach se encontraba caminando hacia el campo de batalla en el área verde con su Empoleon, esperaba encontrarse con su contrincante del día después de trabajar. Una de las hermanas de Aidan, Ariel si no estaba equivocado, finalmente regresó después de dos años de viaje y quería mostrarle lo mucho que había crecido. Por supuesto que aceptaría el reto, cualquier excusa para pelear con su amado equipo era bienvenido.

Al parecer se había esparcido el rumor de una buena pelea, pues habían varios espectadores sentados en los escalones hechos de madera vieja y metal oxidado. Darach saludó a todos cuando llegó al área verde y cuando su Empoleon salió corriendo hacia una de las pocas espectadoras, negó con su cabeza conmovido.

—Mamá, sabes que no tienes que venir a ver todas mis peleas, ¿verdad?

Desde que empezó a participar en los torneos de la comunidad, su mamá se esforzó por ir a todos. Lena, con un chal morado en sus hombros y una sonrisa agotada, recibió a Empoelon que esperaba mimos de la mujer.

—Tonterías, —dijo Lena sin parar de mimar a Empoleon—. Yo los cuidé a los dos antes que llegaran al mundo, es mi derecho estar aquí.

Darach negó con su cabeza molesto, su mamá había cuidado a Empoleon desde que era un simple huevo de Piplup y siempre usaba la misma excusa con los dos.

—¿Y que siempre tengas la tarde libre cuando son los torneos es una simple coincidencia?

—Bueno, tenía cita con el doctor hoy así que tenía el resto de la tarde libre, —Lena soltó una pequeña risa y Darach suspiró molesto—. Todo esta fríamente calculado, mi cielo.

—¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

—Nada serio, solo me aumentó la dosis de mi medicina, —Lena se frotó sus brazos y Darach se deprimió al notar lo delgada que se veía—. ¿Cómo vas con el trabajo?

—Bien, —Darach tenía algo importante que decirle, pero no creía que ahora fuera el mejor momento—. Te cuento todo más tarde, ¿está bien?

Le ajustó el chal morado en sus hombros y luego miró a su Pokemón:

—Empoleon, ¿me harías el favor de entretenerla mientras que arreglo el campo con los demás?

Su Pokemón respondió con un chillido alegre y se sentó frente a Lena. La mujer aplaudió suavemente, feliz de poder cuidarlo. Darach siempre escuchó de ella lo mucho que deseaba ser entrenadora de niña, se alegraba que por lo menos ahora pudiese vivir parcialmente ese sueño jugando con sus Pokemons.

Sacó de su bolsillo tres Pokebolas y el resto de su equipo salió. Staraptor estiró sus alas, Houndoom movió su cabeza con un pequeño estornudo y Gallade estiró sus brazos.

—Hola, ¿me podrían ayudar? —les preguntó Darach y sus Pokemons asintieron—. Perfecto, limpiemos juntos el campo de batalla antes que venga Ariel.

Staraptor empezó a volar y con sus ráfagas de viento limpió parte de la arena. Houndoom y Gallade empezaron a levantar ramas tiradas para hacer más espacio y Darach los ayudó también. Todavía con sus guantes puestos, el joven criado observó la arena del campo, necesitaba rastrillarlo… seguro algún vecino le podría prestar un rastrillo.

Vivía en una comunidad donde todos se ayudaban entre todos, limpiar el campo de batalla y el área verde era una de sus responsabilidades que él mismo se había impuesto.

Su Gallade se detuvo de recoger ramas y miró directamente a unos arbustos. Torció su cabeza confundido y dejó las ramas que tenía en sus brazos para investigar la vegetación. Darach paró también al notar el comportamiento de su Pokemón y se sorprendió cuando Houndoom corrió moviendo su cola emocionado.

El grito de una niña lo asustó y corrió hacia ellos dejando las ramas atrás. El grito fue sustituido por unas pequeñas risas y atrás de unos arbustos encontró a su Houndoom lamiendo sin parar a una niña.

—Houndoom, —llamó Darach a su Pokemón y el canino se detuvo para sentarse junto a su amo.

Darach miró más detalladamente a la niña y lo primero que notó era la cantidad ridícula de pelo café casi rubio que tenía. Por Arceus, era muchísimo pelo para una cabeza tan pequeña. Tampoco ayudaba que estuviera llena de ramas y hojas.

—Hola, —susurró la niña, tenía tantos pelos en la cara que apenas podía diferenciar su rostro. Solo veía la mitad de su cara y unos ojos increíblemente celestes.

—Hola… —respondió Darach confundido, no la reconocía. Si era honesto, no es que conociera tantos niños en su barrio, pero eso no quitaba que estaba frente a una desconocida—. ¿Qué haces aquí metida?

—Me escondo, —dijo la niña—. ¿Y tú?

—Limpio el campo de batalla…

—¿¡Batalla!? —gritó la niña emocionada sacando gran parte de su cuerpo de los arbustos y fue ahí cuando Darach encontró una Gothita apoyada en su hombro—. ¿¡Batallas con Pokemons?!

La emoción era tan evidente en su voz que lo encontró ridículamente tierno, le recordaba tanto a él cuando tenía su edad.

—Sí, ¿quieres ver? —le preguntó ofreciendo su mano enguantada.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —la niña saltó de su escondite, pero antes de tomar la mano de Darach, se volvió a sentar—. ¿Puedo ver la pelea aquí?

—¿Entre los arbustos? —Darach le pareció rarísima su propuesta—. No, es peligroso.

La cara desilusionada de la niña le afectó, por un segundo se preguntó si se estaba escondiendo de alguien y prefirió no interrumpir su juego:

—¿Por qué no te escondes con mi mamá? —dijo Darach hincándose a su lado—. Tiene un chal morado y lo puedes usar para esconder tu cabeza.

—Ok lo hago con una condición, —dijo la niña levantándose y sacudiéndose el vestido, era rosado y le llegaba hasta las rodillas—. Lo hago si me dejas acariciarlo.

Señaló a su Houndoom y Darach miró a su Pokemón, su cara de súplica era obvia y no fue muy difícil convencerlo.

—Te dejo después de que te sientes con mi mamá, ¿está bien?, —le ofreció una vez más su mano y la niña lo miró molesto.

—Tengo 10 años, no soy un bebé.

—Mil disculpas, —Darach ya había aprendido con las hermanas de Aidan que era más práctico seguirles la corriente. Ofreció su brazo como había aprendido en su clase de etiqueta y la niña lo aceptó—. ¿Mejor?

—Mejor.

Lena se encontraba jugando con Empoleon tratando de soplar sus burbujas y cuando miró a su hijo reaparecer de los arbustos con una niña tomándolo del brazo soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno Darach, veo que por fin me das el placer de verte con la compañía de una hermosa mujercita, —dijo Lena en broma, Darach le hizo una cara de odio que solamente la hizo reírse más.

La niña tenía sus propios planes y rápidamente soltó el brazo del muchacho para acercarse a los escalones.

—¡Un Empoleon! —dijo fascinada, dicho Pokemón solamente la vio curioso y empezó a soplar pequeñas burbujas hacia ella que la hicieron reír.

—Mamá, ¿le podrías prestar tu chal morado? —le explicó el muchacho—. Al parecer la encontré jugando escondite allá atrás y le prometí que podía ver mi pelea con Ariel si se sentaba aquí contigo.

—Oh, por supuesto, —Lena se quitó su chal y se corrió un poco en su asiento para darle espacio a la niña, quien rápidamente detectó lo que estaba pasando y se sentó junto a ella—. ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

—… —la niña se tardó mucho en contestar—. Caitlin.

—Por supuesto, como la princesa, —respondió Lena mientras le quitaba a la niña las hojas de su cabeza y le arreglaba un poco el cabello.

Darach no se sorprendió en absoluto, miles de personas le pusieron a sus hijas el mismo nombre desde que la princesa nació. Él ya conocía a otras siete niñas del área que se llamaban así.

Gothita se asomó del pelo de la niña curiosa al sentir el chal encima y Lena suspiró emocionada.

—¡Una Gothita! Jamás creí poder ver una en persona, —dijo la mujer presentando su mano ante la pequeña Pokemón, que tomó curiosa un dedo de la adulta y Darach notó la forma que Catilin la observó seriamente—. ¿Es tuya?

—Me la regaló mi papá, —explicó Caitlin tímidamente, Houndoom apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la niña y Darach negó con su cabeza molesto, sus Pokemons adoraban la atención—. Hola Houndoom. ¿Cómo estás?

Gallade le tocó el hombro a Darach, seguro queriendo recordarle su tarea de limpiar el campo de batalla antes de la pelea.

—Con permiso, —dijo el muchacho para retirarse.

—No seas tóxico Darach, quédate con nosotras, —regañó su mamá mientras le arreglaba el chal morado en la cabeza de Caitlin—. Estoy segura que has peleado en peores condiciones que un par de ramas en el campo de batalla.

—¿Darach? ¿Tu nombre es Darach? —la cara incrédula de la niña fue casi ofensiva.

—Sí, así es, —respondió con su educación forzada.

—Qué nombre más raro…

—Significa roble, —le explicó su mamá y el muchacho solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara, odiaba cuando se ponía a hablar de cosas así con extraños—. Es una tradición en nuestras familias tener nombres relacionados a la naturaleza.

—¿Mi nombre tiene significado también?

—No lo sé, —oh no, él reconocía _ese_ tono de voz que usaba su mamá, era cuando lo quería forzar a ser parte de la conversación—. ¿Tú que piensas, Darach?

El muchacho se arregló su corbata negra y trató de pensar una respuesta aceptable que lo dejara en paz.

—Creo que al final de día lo que importa es el significado que le demos nosotros mismos, —la respuesta asombró a la niña, pero no a Lena. La mujer conocía a su hijo y le hizo una cara molesta—. Pero no me sorprendería que fuera algo relacionado a flores. Muchos nombres de niñas son de flores…

—¡Darach! —escuchó a otra persona llamándolo y al ver a una chica de cabello verde correr hacia él con un Vileplume suspiró aliviado—. ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Me reconoces?

—Por supuesto, —Darach sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza, todos en la familia de Aidan eran iguales—. Un gusto verte, Ariel.

—¡Ja! Veamos si estás igual de feliz cuando te patee el trasero en batalla, —Ariel escuchó a Caitlin reírse y se asustó al ver la mamá de Darach viéndola con una cara seria—. ¡Sra. Kokuran! Buenas tardes, perdón por mi mala educación.

—Está bien, veo que estás emocionada, —dijo Lena con una sonrisa paciente—. Hazme el favor de darme un buen espectáculo.

—¡Por supuesto! —Ariel empuñó su mano y Darach se preguntó si la chica podía prestarle algo de esa valentía a su amigo, Aidan seguía siendo un cobarde que evitaba cualquier aventura—. ¿Vamos a pelear?

—Después de usted, —por alguna razón, Caitlin encontró divertida la educación de Darach y la miró confundido cuando se rió.

—Perdón, —dijo Caitlin al verle la cara a Darach, soltó la cabeza de Houndoom y dicho Pokemón caminó hacia su entrenador—. Buena suerte Houndoom.

Houndoom miró a su entrenador con ojos de súplica y Darach lo entendió rápidamente.

—Caitlin, ¿podrías cuidar a mi Houndoom mientras que peleo?

—¡Sí! —la emoción de la niña desapareció cuando miró al Vileplume de Ariel—. ¿No lo necesitas en tu pelea de ahorita?

—Estaré bien con Empoleon y Staraptor.

—Pero Empoleon es tipo agua, —Caitlin cruzó sus brazos y miró molesta al muchacho, Darach solo estaba sorprendido por el tono franco y sabiondo que usaba la niña—. Vas a perder.

—¿Oh? ¿Segura? —Darach le dio una sonrisa confiada que la confundió—. Ya veremos si pierdo o no, pero para mientras, ¿cuidarías mi Houndoom?

—Ok… —seguía sin estar convencida.

—¡Que la pelea sea una batalla doble! —gritó Ariel desde su lado de la arena.

—Está bien, —respondió Darach tranquilo.

—Y que solo sean dos, así que no se vale cambiar, —continuó Ariel cruzando sus brazos tratando de intimidar a Darach.

—Me parece lógico, —su tranquilidad solo la irritaba más.

—¡Ugh! ¡Vamos Vileplume y Carnivine!

Tal parecía que Ariel seguía con la tradición de usar exclusivamente Pokemons tipo hierba. Darach llamó a su Staraptor y a su Empoleon, emocionando al público frente a ellos.

* * *

La pelea no fue muy larga, pero eso no significaba que fuese aburrida. Los gritos del público dejó claro lo emocionados que estaban todos, Darach se sorprendió que la mayoría de los gritos eran de Caitlin. Después de darle a Ariel pociones y medicina, ambos se acercaron a Lena y a la niña que saltaba en su asiento. Gothita estaba acostada en la cabeza de Houndoom sujetándose de sus cuernos, claramente disfrutando el calor que emitía el Pokemón.

—Felicidades ustedes dos, —dijo Lena con una sonrisa—. Esa fue una batalla maravillosa. Ariel, la verdad estoy impresionada.

—¿Aunque haya perdido? —preguntó enojada la niña de doce años.

—Perder es parte de ganar, —le dijo Darach rápidamente, entendía la depresión de la derrota pero no quería que la consumiera como le pasó a él—. Usa esta oportunidad para reflexionar tus habilidades.

—Mmm… más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… —Ariel dio un aplauso repentino, como si hubiese tenido una idea—. Ya sé por qué perdí, yo soy mejor coordinadora que entrenadora. ¡Darach! ¡Métete a un concurso Pokemón conmigo así te puedo ganar!

—Agradezco la invitación, pero honestamente los concursos no son mi estilo… —respondió Darach incómodo.

—Bueno te lo pierdes, —así la chica le sacó la lengua y luego se despidió de las demás.

En el momento que se alejó de ellos, Caitlin soltó un grito súper emocionado asustándolos por completo.

—¡Peleaste increíble! ¡27 CP! ¡Pensé que ibas a perder con Empoleon! ¡Pero usaste Blizzard que hizo que se alentaran mucho dándole la oportunidad a Staraptor de…! —la niña saltaba y hablaba tan rápido que tuvo problemas para entenderle.

Su cabello parecía moverse sin parar abajo del chal, seguro consecuencia de su Gothita.

Lena se echó a reír y empezó a acariciar a Empoleon.

—Definitivamente mis bebés son fuertes y muy, muy talentosos, —Lena comenzó a acariciar a Staraptor también y Darach solo suspiró frustrado, hablaba como si ella fuera su entrenadora—. También el entrenador es talentoso… y muy guapo, ¿verdad Caitlin?

—Me sigue sin gustar su nombre… aunque su pelo me da risa.

Lena se rió y el muchacho solo pudo respirar profundo, era por esto que prefería pasar su tiempo solo y lejos de las personas.

—Ya casi es de noche, —dijo Darach viendo al horizonte, luego miró a la niña que seguía energética casi saltando de la felicidad acariciando a Empoleon—. ¿En dónde vives? Te puedo llevar a casa.

—Gothita me puede llevar, ella me trajo aquí, —Caitlin se quitó el chal morado, lo dobló y se lo regresó a Lena con una pequeña reverencia tomando los extremos de su pequeño vestido.

Podía ser muy franca con lo que decía, pero todo su comportamiento gritaba una educación y etiqueta. Su pelo se infló de nuevo en el momento que ya no tenía el chal para sujetarlo, le logró sacar una pequeña risa.

La siguiente acción confundió a los dos, pues se acercó a él y tomó la mano de Darach. Luego de observarla, lo miró con la cara más enojada del mundo.

—Tienes guantes puestos, —dijo enojada.

—Bueno, es mi uniforme, —respondió confundido por la agresividad repentina de su voz.

—¿Te los puedes quitar?

Le pareció rara su propuesta y lo hizo sin pensarlo, no tenía idea qué esperar. Para su sorpresa, Caitlin tomó su mano derecha y le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso. Fue rápido e inocente, Darach la miró horrorizado como si lo hubieran mordido.

—¡Muy bien Darach! —dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa sin captar la cara horrorizada del muchacho.

—Caitlin, ¿besaste su mano? —le preguntó Lena con curiosidad, quería reírse pero prefirió ahorrarse la risa para después.

—Sí, mi papá siempre me la besa así cuando yo le gano en una batalla, —explicó Caitlin—. Siempre me dice que el beso es mi premio por ganar.

—Gracias Caitlin, —dijo Darach tratando de esconder su incomodidad, no era alguien que aceptara fácilmente contacto físico, mucho menos viniendo de una niña ocho años más pequeña que él—. Pero los besos suelen ser reservados solo para la familia.

—Oh… —Caitlin parecía confundida—. ¿Y para amigos no?

—… —Darach se preguntó si eso significaba que lo veía como uno—. Yo creo que no.

—Entonces perdóname Darach, —la niña se vio genuinamente arrepentida y su tono se tornó a uno más educado—. No quise ofenderte.

—Está bien, no te tienes que disculpar… —era una niña, los niños repetían las cosas que vivían sin saber los límites de sus acciones, por supuesto que no se iba a enojar con ella—. Agradezco mucho el gesto, Caitlin.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa y puso sus dos manos en la espalda como si estuviera tratando de contener una emoción intensa en ella. Gothita soltó un chillido extraño y eso trajo de regreso a la realidad a la niña.

—¡Ya me tengo que ir! —dijo Caitlin asustada, movió sus brazos como para tomar a Gothita de la cabeza de Houndoom, pero se detuvo a medio camino y pareció estar pensando en algo.

Se dio la vuelta y le dio una reverencia respetuosa a Lena.

—Le agradezco mucho su tiempo, Srta. Lena.

—¡Qué niña más educada! —dijo sorprendida la mujer—. Pero deja eso y ven a darme un abrazo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionada, esa emoción deprimió a Darach, ¿acaso vivía en un lugar donde no le permitían los abrazos o qué?

—Obvio.

Así Caitlin se lanzó a abrazarla y la mujer la recibió muy feliz.

—Me encantan los abrazos, —dijo Caitlin sin soltarla.

—A todos nos encantan, —Lena se separó de la niña—. ¿Sabes a quién le encantan también? A los Pokemons de Darach.

—Excepto Gallade, —agregó el muchacho, por alguna razón su Pokemón psíquico evadía contacto físico a toda costa y dicho Pokemón asintió con su cabeza agradecido.

Caitlin volvió a sonreír y se despidió de cada uno con un abrazo. Staraptor no era muy fan de ellos, pero de igual manera lo aceptó ya que la niña tuvo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Antes de irse, Caitlin miró a Darach muy avergonzada.

—¿Te puedo abrazar a ti? No te quiero ofender otra vez…

La respuesta del muchacho fue abrir sus brazos y Caitlin se rió corriendo hacia él. Básicamente lo envistió y le sacó el aire, por Arceus esta niña era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y luego la tomó de los hombros para alejarla.

—Me caes bien, —dijo Caitlin.

—Tú también, —Darach asintió con su cabeza—. Será mejor que regreses a casa, tus papás deben de estar preocupados.

—No lo creo… —dijo Caitlin triste y tanto Lena como Darach la vieron preocupados—. Pero sí, mejor vuelvo. ¡Adiós!

Tomó a Gothita de la cabeza de Houndoom y vieron cómo los ojos del Pokemón se iluminaron. Así se teletransportaron sin dejar rastro alguno. Darach recordó cómo la niña mencionó ganarle a su propio papá en peleas Pokemón, se imaginó que tenía alguna clase de experiencia en batallas y se preguntó si le podría enseñar algo algún día.

—Tienes una fan adorable, —dijo su mamá trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad—. La forma que gritó cuando estabas peleando era tan tierno, definitivamente le hiciste el día dejándola acariciar a tus Pokemons.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, —respondió Darach ofreciéndole su brazo a su mamá y ella lo tomó, ya estaba empezando a refrescar y sabía lo cansada que podía estar su madre a estas horas.

Empezaron a caminar por el condominio, pasando por casas pequeñas con jardines pequeños. Todas eran iguales: blancas, de un solo piso y con cuatro habitaciones. Lo que diferenciaba cada una eran las decoraciones del frente y pequeños números pegados en la pared de la entrada.

—Ya casi es tu cumpleaños, —dijo su mamá mientras recorrían las pequeñas calles del suburbio—. ¿Tienes planes con Aidan?

—Él y otros del equipo de limpieza en la torre atalaya me quieren llevar al área de supervivencia. Al parecer abrieron un café donde vienen entrenadores fuertes de toda la para pelear. Pero tendremos que hacerlo después de mi cumpleaños.

Originalmente querían llevarlo al pub, pero Aidan sugirió el café sabiendo lo antisocial que era su amigo. Darach agradecía tener a alguien que lo conocía.

—Ah, veo que los de la torre atalaya tampoco se zafaron del tiempo extra, —Lena suspiró y Darach asintió.

—¿Sabes por qué es? Nadie sabe en mi área sabe por qué y el mayordomo de nuestra torre está más histérico de lo normal.

—Bueno, tu padre ha estado muy ocupado organizando cenas oficiales… más seguido que de costumbre, eso significa que hay negociaciones en curso, —la mención de su papá hizo que se le retorcieran las tripas, lo prefería ocupado y lejos de casa—. Los rumores entre las mucamas de los niveles superiores de la torre del homenaje dicen que el Rey anda haciendo nuevos negocios con entrenadores fuertes afuera de la corte, tal parece que su dinero no es tan eterno como todos creen.

Escuchar que al mismísimo Rey le faltaba plata le trajo cierto consuelo, era bueno saber que no era el único sufriendo por el dinero.

—¿Qué harás después? —le preguntó su mamá.

—¿Después de qué?

—Tu cumpleaños, cumples 18 y ya serás oficialmente un adulto, —la esperanza que se asomaba en su voz lo deprimió muchísimo—. He estado ahorrando dinero para ti, cielo. No sé cuánto te sirva pero estoy segura que te ayudará a empezar de nuevo con tu carrera de entrenador.

—Mamá… —Darach se detuvo y miró a su madre, ya era más alto que ella y tenía que inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo para verla a los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas que te quería contar algo del trabajo?

Lena asintió.

—Bueno, es porque ahora que se me venza mi contrato temporal pienso tomar uno permanente, —la respuesta de su hijo fue como una daga en su corazón—. Ampliarán mis responsabilidades más allá de la limpieza del museo y también aumentarán mi sueldo…

—Pero mi cielo, tu viaje…

—Mi viaje puede esperar, —respondió Darach tomándola de las manos preocupado—. Pero tu salud no, te escuché el otro día hablando con tu doctor. Necesitas descansar y trabajar solo medio tiempo.

—No es nada serio…

—Yo sé que no es verdad. Podías engañarme de niño, pero ahora ya no lo soy.

Unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y Lena se cubrió la boca para empezar a llorar en silencio. Darach la abrazó sintiendo lágrimas también. Le dolía tomar esta decisión, pero la idea de abandonar a su mamá enferma era más que doloroso, era imperdonable.

—Lo lamento mucho Darach, en serio perdóname.

—No te disculpes, —el muchacho se separó un momento y le dio una sonrisa a su madre—. Discúlpate cuando engordes a mis Pokemons, espero que los puedas cuidar ahora que trabajarás medio tiempo pero tampoco quiero que los dejes gordos.

—Ellos son los gordos, no dejan de pedirme comida, —respondió con una pequeña risa la mujer, todavía con sus ojos hinchados—. Te quiero Darach.

—Yo también, mamá.


	3. El Duelo de las Tres Coronas (Parte 1)

—Ten cuidado con la mesita, —le advirtió Lena a su hijo.

—Tú ten cuidado, eres la que me está guiando, —respondió el muchacho soltando una pequeña risa.

Era la noche de su cumpleaños y cuando Darach regresó del trabajo, se encontró con su mamá esperándolo ansiosa en la entrada de la casa. Él ya no celebraba sus cumpleaños como antes, entre más crecía menos lo quería celebrar, pero su mamá, siendo ella, jamás lo permitiría. Siempre lograba hacerle algún tipo de celebración, por más pequeño que fuera.

Lo obligó a quitarse sus anteojos y le cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo, ahora se encontraba guiándolo por la pequeña sala hacia el comedor. Todavía llevaba puesto su uniforme y ahora ya era como una segunda piel, ya no se incomodaba de andar con saco y guantes durante tantas horas.

—Muy bien, ¿estás listo? —su mamá no esperó respuesta y le quitó el pañuelo, Darach se puso de regreso sus anteojos y se sorprendió de encontrar un pequeño pastel cubierto de almendras y sopa de champiñonesfrente a él—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Gracias mamá, —Darach después de un pequeño abrazo, ambos se sentaron en la mesa y se tomó el tiempo para disfrutar el olor, era más que exquisito—. No tenías que hacerlo, preferiría que descansaras.

—Está bien cielo, yo no cociné, —tan pronto dijo eso, Darach encontró a su papá saliendo de la cocina con unos panes recién salidos del horno—. Tu papá lo hizo.

—… —no sabía cómo procesarlo así que se limitó a ser educado y a quedarse con sus guantes puestos—. Gracias.

—De nada, —Shaw puso el pan sobre la mesa y se sentó con su familia—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Honestamente Darach tenía las esperanzas de no verlo durante la cena. Shaw pasó muchas noches de cumpleaños trabajando tiempo extra cuando era niño y verlo aquí en este tiempo tan ocupado y turbulento en el castillo lo desilusionó mucho.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, Darach odiaba admitirlo pero su papá era mucho mejor cocinero que su mamá. No era que Lena fuese una inútil en la cocina, sus tartas eran motivo de envidia entre los residentes del condominio, pero su papá era alguien estúpidamente talentoso con la comida. Se preguntó si ser mayordomo del comedor le daba alguna clase de experiencia culinaria.

—¡Oh Shaw! ¡Está delicioso! —dijo Lena felizmente bebiendo su sopa—. En verdad te luciste hoy con la comida.

—Es su favorito, —explicó el hombre mirando a su hijo al otro lado de la pequeña mesa—. Y hoy es su cumpleaños.

—Ojalá fuera su cumpleaños todos los días, —bromeó la mujer—. Si con eso consigo que me cocines sopas así…

—Te aburrirías rápido, —razonó el hombre, su tono seguía emitiendo una extraña frialdad que no parecían transmitirse a sus ojos al verla—. Tendría que hacerte una sopa diferente todos los días, querida.

—Siempre te gustaron los retos, querido.

La sonrisa de su papá era extrañamente incómoda, era como ver los músculos de su cara retorcerse de una forma artificial y se iba tan pronto aparecía. Darach juraba que nunca lo había visto sonreír por más de cinco segundos.

La sopa se terminó rápido y el pan que había hecho Shaw la complementaba muy bien. El pan casero siempre era el mejor… aunque viniera de alguien como su papá. Después de cortar el pastel, Lena se levantó un segundo para buscar su siguiente sorpresa.

Cuando Lena dejaba solos a Darach y a Shaw era como un mediador dejando la negociación de paz durante un conflicto armado. El muchacho se esforzó para que su silencio no molestara a su papá, mantuvo su cara firme y sin expresar emociones, por alguna razón era más difícil hacerlo cuando estaba en casa que cuando lo hacía en el trabajo. Ahora solo le quedaba rezar que su papá no tratara de tirar el primer golpe.

—Escuché de tu madre que renovarás contrato, —el muchacho maldijo en silencio, ni en su cumpleaños podía ahorrarse las molestias de hablar con él—. Dice que ahora quieres ser trabajador permanente.

—Sí, —responder con monosílabos siempre era una estrategia eficiente.

—Me alegro, —esa respuesta fue un golpe crítico—. Me tranquiliza ver que por fin entendiste la diferencia entre lo que es posible e imposible.

—Mi viaje no ha terminado.

Súper efectivo, la cara de su papá seguía igual pero Darach podía ver en sus ojos cómo levantó cierta furia y rencor dentro de él. Al parecer sus sueños eran un golpe directo a su orgullo.

—Por ahora…

—¡Darach! —llamó su mamá regresando al comedor y ambos hombres irguieron sus espaldas y guardaron sus armas—. Cierra los ojos.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó en broma.

—Solo hazlo, quisquilloso, —agregó Lena molesta y Darach obedeció.

Cuando le dijeron que los abriera, se encontró con una pequeña caja blanca con un moño de listón rojo. Era una caja muy bonita.

Al abrirla se encontró con algo envuelto en un pañuelo, lo primero que hizo fue desenvolverlo con cuidado porque conocía a su mamá y estaba seguro que el pañuelo era parte del regalo. Al ver que el bordado era las siglas de su nombre con un tridente de Empoleon arriba sonrió mucho, claramente trabajo de su mamá.

Al ver lo que el pañuelo envolvía se sorprendió al encontrar algo que no esperaba: un reloj de bolsillo que parecía estar hecho de oro… o por lo menos de algo color dorado. Al levantarlo, se sorprendió por el peso, al verlo más de cerca concluyó que no estaba completamente hecho del material, pero claramente era uno cubierto de oro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, —dijo su mamá al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, Darach la abrazó pero no pudo evitar ver a su papá completamente confundido.

—Nuestra familia tiene la tradición de regalar relojes de bolsillo de cuarzo recubierto de oro cuando te vuelves en un adulto, —respondió su papá tranquilamente—. Y hoy, que cumples 18 años, te has vuelto en uno.

No sabía cómo preguntarles acerca del dinero, tenía miedo de ser irrespetuoso porque era el mejor regalo que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

—Y antes que te preocupes por el dinero, —agregó su mamá al verle la cara—. Tu papá comenzó a ahorrar para esto desde que eras un bebé. Así que no te preocupes.

—Muchas gracias, —su voz salió extrañamente baja—. En serio…

—Feliz cumpleaños, —dijo su papá inclinando levemente su cabeza, levantó los platos y dejó solo a su esposa con su hijo mientras se encargaba de limpiar la cocina.

Darach se tomó el momento para sentarse de nuevo y observar el reloj, en serio era uno lujoso y nunca pensó que tendría uno. Creció viendo el de su papá, era de esas cosas que no tenía permitido tocar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lo más cerca que estuvo de tocarlo fue cuando era muy pequeño y su papá lo sentó en sus piernas para enseñárselo.

—¿Te gustó tus tres regalos? —preguntó su mamá sentándose a su lado.

—¿Tres…? —Darach miró el reloj y el pañuelo, ver el pastel frente a él le dio una pista—. Ah sí, en serio me encantó todo. La comida estaba muy rica.

—No me refería a la cena, —su mamá le dio una sonrisa pícara y le señaló al listón del regalo.

A primera vista parecía un simple listón rojo, pero al verlo mejor se sorprendió de tener un Focus Sash frente a él. Era un accesorio de batalla raro y lo primero que se preguntó fue en dónde encontró su mamá esto, no era algo que vendían en cualquier tienda y ella no podía caminar tanto.

—Ese regalo es de mí para ti cielo, —cuando puso su dedo frente a su boca Darach la entendió automáticamente, era su manera educada de decirle que no le dijera nada a su papá—. Que se quede entre nosotros.

—¿En dónde lo conseguiste?

—Bueno, el hijo de John empezará su viaje en unos meses, —le explicó su madre doblando el nuevo pañuelo de su hijo—. Y digamos que él y su esposa estaban teniendo problemas para encontrar su primer Pokemón para el nene. Decidí hacer un pequeño trueque.

John era uno de los agentes de seguridad privada de la Torre de homenaje y su mamá era parte de un programa de rescate de una guardería Pokemón. Básicamente aceptaba huevos que habían sido abandonados por sus entrenadores y los cuidaba hasta que nacieran. Así había conseguido a su Piplup y un Skorupi para el hermano de Aidan.

Los agentes de seguridad del castillo eran muy conocidos por ser unos obsesionados por las peleas Pokemón, desahogaban ahí toda su frustración de una vida aburrida. De niño Darach trató de relacionarse con niños que venían de familias de agentes, pues cualquier persona que hablaba de peleas Pokemons eran interesantes bajo su juicio. Con el tiempo aprendió que las familias de los agentes de seguridad preferían relacionarse entre ellos, al parecer no todos eran dignos de amar las peleas Pokemón como ellos.

—Huh, —Darach admitió sentirse conmovido, incluso ahora que ya había abandonado sus sueños de entrenador Pokemón su mamá lo seguía alentando—. Gracias mamá, en verdad lo aprecio muchísimo.

—Sé que vendiste la mayoría de tus accesorios de pelea, —le dijo su mamá casi regañándolo—. Así que ahora no podrás vender este porque es un regalo.

—Jamás pensaría en hacerlo, —el muchacho le dio una sonrisa genuina—. En verdad gracias.

(Darach, 18 años)

Una de las ventajas de ser un trabajador permanente en el Castillo Percila eran los casilleros que les daban. Eran mucho más grandes que los de los trabajadores temporales y su ubicación, cerca de una de las entradas de servicio del castillo, era más práctico.

Lo primero que hizo fue guardar su mochila y luego Darach colgó en su casillero el saco de su nuevo uniforme de trabajador permanente: un traje celeste con chaleco negro y corbata blanca. No era muy fanático de la combinación, pero tampoco disfrutaba su trabajo así que ya había aprendido a tragarse sus quejas. Mientras se arreglaba la corbata frente al espejo de su casillero escuchó a alguien abrir el suyo a unos metros de él.

—Buenos días Darach.

—Buenos días Aidan, —respondió el muchacho sin quitar su vista del reflejo, era un nudo complejo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Aidan también había hecho la misma transición que él y lo transfirieron a otra área del castillo. Iba a extrañarlo pero por lo menos lo seguía viendo en la mañana en los casilleros y durante la hora de almuerzo en el comedor de servicio.

—Cansado, odio todo ese proyecto de construcción de porquería que están haciendo, —se quejó el muchacho arreglándose su cabello verde, tenía cara de almohada—. Había escuchado que el Rey andaba corto de plata, pero no imaginé que vendería todo su maldito terreno.

—Por lo que entendí, solo vendió las hectáreas dentro de la muralla del castillo, —contó Darach poniéndose el saco celeste y estirando sus guantes blancos. Aseguró la cadena del reloj en su pantalón y sintió un extraño placer al sentir su peso, le traía cierto consuelo.

—Yo tengo suerte de tener un cuarto 10x10 en mi casa, ¿y ese maldito tiene hectáreas de sobra para vender? —tiró en chiste sacándole una sonrisa a su amigo—. En fin, ¿qué crees que anden haciendo?

—Mmm… —Darach cerró la puerta de su casillero pensando en voz alta—. ¿Mansiones?

—¿Propiedades para ricachones? No lo creo, —Aidan guardó su mochila en el casillero y luego se arregló el saco—. El otro día me fui a la punta de la torre atalaya para ver qué andan haciendo y el diseño parece como si fueran cuatro centros comerciales diferentes.

—Así que _ahí_ fue a donde te fuiste a meter ayer, —dijo Darach, no lo había visto durante su hora de almuerzo y le había parecido raro.

—Oye, valió la pena subir la torre más alta, —empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de los casilleros que conectaba al resto del castillo—. Quería saber qué estupidez nos ha estado arruinando las noches con sus máquinas de porquería. ¿Cómo puedes dormir con todo esto?

—Experiencia, —Darach y Aidan saludaron de lejos a varios trabajadores, muchos que habían empezado con ellos en el área temporal se habían pasado a la permanente también—. Cuando estaba viajando de adolescente me tocó acampar en un motel de Veilstone City.

—¿Acampar?

—El motel era tan barato y sucio que me dio miedo tocar la cama, preferí sacar mi tienda de acampar y armarla adentro del cuarto, —explicó Darach—. Este lugar quedaba en el área más ruidosa de Veilstone, a lado dellos casinos. El ruido de las máquinas de construcción no se compara con el otro, te juro que hasta escuché tiroteos ahí.

—Ish, en serio viajar como adolescente o adulto es una porquería, —dijo Aidan asqueado—. Supongo que es la forma que tiene el sistema para ponernos a trabajar. Mis hermanas deberían de agradecer que se puedan quedar gratis en un Centro Pokemón.

—Algún día lo apreciarán…

Ambos adolescentes se detuvieron al ver un grupo de compañeros en la entrada, todos estaban observando fijamente la enorme puerta de la entrada al castillo. Se acercaron y encontraron una hoja pegada en la puerta y esta leía:

> “
> 
> 23 de agosto de 2002
> 
>   
>  **Circular Nº 24601**
> 
> REF.: 1° CAMPEONATO MIXTO  
> DE DUELO DE LAS TRES CORONAS  
> PROGRAMA DE DESARROLLO INTERNO  
> DEL FRENTE BATALLA
> 
> **LLAMADO A INSCRIPCIÓN**
> 
> Respetables miembros del Castillo Percila, reciban un cordial saludo de parte de su real majestad el Rey Anselio IV y la Reina Betilia II. Tenemos el placer de comunicar a partir de este medio el inicio del llamado a inscripciones para participar en el 1° Campeonato Mixto de Duelo de las Tres Coronas en el marco del Programa de Desarrollo Interno del Frente de Batalla.  
>  Se les invita atentamente a cualquier trabajador que sea entrenador o entrenadora Pokemón a participar en el evento, con el fin de esparcir el espíritu deportivo histórico de nuestra respetable corte y coronar al mejor combatiente del reino. Se adjunta con el documento una planilla donde el participante tendrá que poner su nombre completo, apellido, un número de identificación personal y su ocupación dentro del establecimiento.  
>  Al momento de la inscripción, el participante deberá tener un mínimo de 3 Pokemóns fichados bajo su nombre y número de identidad. En caso de no cumplirse este requisito, no se validará la inscripción al Campeonato. El plazo para inscribirse vence el próximo viernes 6 de septiembre, a la hora 10:00.
> 
> Es importante aclarar que **todos los que cumplan con los requisitos nombrados tienen el derecho a participar,** **sin importar su puesto de trabajo en el castillo**. Así mismo se les invita a todos los miembros de la comunidad para asistir al primer campeonato mixto de la historia de la corte.
> 
> Gracias por su bondadosa e importante atención.
> 
> Anselio IV de Todos los Beatos de Percila, Rey de la Isla Sinnoh  
> Betilia II de Cyllage, Reina Consorte de la Isla Sinnoh”

Con la firma de los reyes y el sello de la familia real, quedaron convencidos que el documento que tenían frente a ellos no era falso. Todos estaban atónitos, susurrando entre ellos sin poderlo creer, era la primera vez que los invitaban a participar en este deporte.

El Duelo de las Tres Coronas, también llamado el Campeonato de las Tres Coronas, era un estilo de batalla deportiva histórica en el castillo. Era un torneo de siete duelos consecutivos en donde se premiaba al ganador de cada pelea con puntos del castillo (CP). En teoría, un miembro de la corte real estaba obligado a ser el responsable de repartir los puntos, pero los tiempos cambian y la responsabilidad caía en el que estuviera haciendo de réferi durante la pelea. Esos puntos se gastan en diferentes accesorios para las batallas que siguen (medicina, bayas, objetos o información de tu próximo contrincante) o para atender las heridas de tu propio Pokemón.

Cada uno participa con un equipo de tres Pokemons porque, según aprendió en el colegio, representan el símbolo de las tres coronas que se usaban para coronar a los antiguos emperadores: una de hierro representando firmeza, una de plata representando esperanza y una de oro que significaba prosperidad.

En otras palabras: era un deporte de aristócratas, uno que en el presente era jugado solamente por personas con mucho dinero. Era la clase de actividad excluyente que solo las personas de élite podían participar.

—¿En serio dejarán participar a cualquier trabajador con 3 Pokemons? —preguntó una mucama de uniforme rojo. 

—¿Será en serio? —preguntó otro criado de saco celeste—. ¿Nos dejarán participar aunque seamos criados?

—Seguro es una broma de los de arriba, —concluyó otro—. Deben de estar aburridos. 

—¿Tú qué piensas Darach? —le preguntó Aidan entre todos los murmullos de sus compañeros.

—Que llegaré tarde si no me voy ahora, —respondió cínicamente el muchacho abriéndose paso en el grupo y empujando la puerta, los murmullos se calmaron y la mayoría lo siguió para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Aidan logró alcanzar a su amigo entre el grupo de trabajadores.

—¿Sabes qué creo? —le preguntó sin esperar una respuesta—. Creo que se quedaron sin gente para jugar y buscan carne de cañón, deben de saber que todos somos malos en las peleas y buscan humillarnos para entretenerse.

Darach negó con su cabeza molesto, era una posibilidad muy probable.

—¿Vas a participar? —le preguntó Aidan genuinamente curioso—. Si somos realistas, tú eres quien tiene el mejor chance de la torre atalaya. Maldición, seguro de todos los criados del maldito castillo si somos realistas.

—No gracias, —si de algo podía estar seguro el muchacho era que los aristócratas no eran buenos perdedores—. No me quiero quedar sin trabajo.

—Ish, menos ahora que por fin conseguimos un contrato fijo.

No podía haberlo dicho mejor.

Una semana después y la planilla seguía tan vacía como el primer día. Algo que notó Darach es que alguien se tomó la libertad de resaltar la parte donde decía que cualquier persona podía participar con subrayador amarillo. No tenía idea de quién fue, pero si en verdad esperaba que alguien lo hiciera claramente no conocía a los que trabajaban en este castillo.

Participar en un campeonato, incluso en los de la Liga Pokemón, significaba ser alguien que deseaba sobresalir y encontrar la gloria. Todos los que trabajaban en este castillo no buscaban eso, solo quieren sobrevivir y llevar pan a la mesa.

En la madrugada del último día de inscripciones, Darach se fijó por última vez en la planilla de la circular antes de empezar su turno. Seguía vacía. Parte de él sintió lástima, su lado luchador y competitivo le hubiera encantado ver a alguien con las agallas de anotarse en el campeonato. Su lado adulto le decía que tal vez era lo mejor, nadie merecía poner en peligro su trabajo con tal de demostrar su habilidad en peleas Pokemón.

Esa misma tarde, cuando se encontraba recogiendo su almuerzo en el comedor de empleados, Darach notó algo extraño. Por alguna razón, todos lo observaban fijamente, con miradas curiosas y tímidas que se desviaban tan pronto lograba cruzar mirada con alguno.

Darach se detuvo con la bandeja de comida en su mano preguntándose si se había manchado el saco, honestamente no sabía por qué lo estaban mirando tanto. Nunca llamó la atención; sí, su pelo era raro, pero llevaba años trabajando aquí y nadie nunca le comentó algo acerca de su apariencia.

Al sentarse, notó que todos en su mesa lo estaban viendo.

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —preguntó finalmente, irritado de tener tanta atención sobre él.

Todos desviaron sus miradas de regreso a su comida y el muchachose sacó los anteojos para limpiarse la cara con su pañuelo nuevo. Lo que sea que tuviese ahí, esperaba habérselo quitado.

Comenzó a beber su sopa cuando sintió que alguien le dio una palmada fuertísima en su espalda, casi escupió todo del susto.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de tu madre Darach! —dijo Aidan entre carcajadas ruidosas y joviales sentándose a su lado—. ¡Un maldito desquiciado! ¡Sabía que eras el único loco que lo haría!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nah, deja de bromear loco, ¡en serio me sorprendiste!

—No genio, en serio no entiendo.

Darach notó que lo seguían viendo y harto de ser el centro de atención, tomó a Aidan de la camisa y lo sacó de la cafetería de empleados. Estaban en un pasillo que los conectaba a unos corredores de servicio.

—Loco, ¡loco, loco, loco! —dijo Aidan entre risas pegándole puños amistosos a su amigo en el brazo.

—Aidan, en serio no sé de qué me hablas.

El chico de cabello verde se rió, pero al verle la cara a su amigo se dio cuenta que genuinamente estaba confundido.

—Un momento, ¿no sabes que estás inscrito en el campeonato de las tres coronas?

—¿¡Estoy inscrito en el campeonato de las tres coronas?!

Sin esperar una respuesta, Darach corrió hacia los casilleros de empleados y maldijo en voz alta al ver que la puerta ya no tenía la circular. ¿Acaso alguien le estaba jugando una broma pesada? Aidan se tardó en alcanzarlo y cuando lo hizo, Darach lo vio con una furia definitiva.

—¿Fuiste tú? —preguntó furioso Darach sujetándolo del cuello de su chaleco.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió aterrado levantando sus manos—. Jamás te haría eso amigo, mucho menos con tu mamá enferma.

El muchacho lo soltó y se alejó aterrado, no sabía cómo procesar esto y tampoco podía estar seguro si en serio lo habían hecho.

—Yo me enteré por Sean, que lo escuchó de Conor quien dice que lo leyó en la lista, —Aidan chasqueó sus dedos—. ¡Tu casillero! ¡En teoría deberían de dejarte una carta para confirmar tu inscripción en tu casillero!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Darach mientras corría a su casillero.

—El hermano de Brody sí se inscribió y me contó que así le dieron la carta para confirmar su inscripción, —explicó Aidan atrás de él—. Al parecer muchos trabajadores del área de seguridad se metieron en el campeonato.

Tenía sentido, los que trabajaban para seguridad eran conocidos por ser unos egocéntricos y locos por las batallas Pokemón. Encontró su casillero y cuando la abrió con su llave, se aterró al encontrar un sobre que cayó al piso. Aidan lo recogió por él y se lo entregó en la mano.

Inclinó un poco su cabeza de agradecimiento y abrió la carta:

> “
> 
> 6 de septiembre, 2002
> 
> REF.: 1° CAMPEONATO MIXTO   
> DE DUELO DE LAS TRES CORONAS  
> PROGRAMA DE DESARROLLO INTERNO  
> DEL FRENTE BATALLA
> 
> **Inscripciones**
> 
> Estimado Participante
> 
> Por este medio confirmamos que el entrenador/a Kokuran Darach con el documento personal de entrenador 2714702 y el puesto de trabajo Operario de Limpieza de la torre atalaya queda inscripto en el 1° Campeonato Mixto de Duelo de las Tres Coronas. Se espera su presencia en el lobby de la Torre de Batalla el día viernes 13 de septiembre a las 7:30 horas.
> 
> Concurrir al lugar acordado con este documento y su identificación para ingresar al campeonato. 
> 
> Esperamos ansiosamente su participación.
> 
> Anselio IV de Todos los Beatos de Percila, Rey de la Isla Sinnoh  
> Betilia II de Cyllage, Reina Consorte de la Isla Sinnoh”

Decir que perdió su aliento no hacía justicia al pánico que sintió. No tenía sentido, literalmente había revisado la planilla antes de empezar su turno esa misma mañana y estaba vacía. Aidan le quitó la carta y la empezó a leerla. Darach solamente se apoyó contra el casillero y se deslizó para sentarse en el piso, en serio estaba cerca de tener un ataque de pánico.

La última vez que se sintió así fue cuando no le alcanzó el dinero para comprar algo de la máquina expendedora de la Liga Pokemón…

—Por Arceus Darach… —su amigo se puso tan pálido como fantasma—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? No te puedes desinscribir ahora… ¿En serio no fuiste tú?

—Obviamente no, —respondió enojado—. ¿Tengo cara de querer pelear con unos ricachones y ser humillado?

Aidan se sentó en suelo a su lado y observó la carta una vez más.

—Quien sea que lo hizo, sabe mucho de ti, —agregó Aidan seriamente—. ¿Tienes tu D.P.E contigo?

—Siempre, —respondió Darach sacando su billetera del bolsillo y ahí vieron los dos su tarjeta de identificación de entrenador, la misma que le dieron cuando era niño—. Llevo años de no sacarlo de aquí.

—Entonces fue alguien que se sabía tu número de memoria… —concluyó su amigo arreglándose su cabello verde.

—¿Pero quién? —preguntó frustrado Darach—. Me refiero viajé solo y siempre hice mis trámites por mi cuenta, claro mi mamá me ayudó al principio con algunos porque era niño pero…

_Oh…_

* * *

(Esa noche)

Lena se encontraba bordando un pañuelo con orquídeas rosadas al mismo tiempo que veía televisión en la sala. Estaba muy cómoda en el sillón con la compañía de Staraptor, quien parecía haber armado un pequeño nido de bufandas y trapos a su lado y descansaba felizmente disfrutando la compañía. No era tan meloso como Empoleon o Houndoom, pero Lena era feliz de tenerlo cerca.

Desde que empezó a trabajar medio tiempo, se encargaba de cuidar a los Pokemons de su hijo. Ella aceptaba que cada uno era diferente y era feliz.

—¡Mamá! —gritó furioso Darach entrando por la puerta.

Lena miró a Staraptor, el ave torció su cabeza confundido y ella solamente le guiñó el ojo.

—Hola cielo, ¿qué tal el trabajo? —Darach ignoró su pregunta y lanzó su mochila al piso, se paró frente a ella y cruzó sus brazos enojado.

La mujer ignoró su cara furiosa y presumió el pañuelo blanco que bordaba:

—Mira, le estoy haciendo un pequeño regalo a tu fan #1. Investigué un poco el origen de su nombre y al parecer Caitlin significa un tipo de orquídeas. Todavía no la ubiqué en el barrio, al parecer nadie la conoce… me pregunto cuándo volverá a aparecer.

—Mamá, ¿fuiste tú quién me inscribió al campeonato de las tres coronas?

—¿Yo? Cómo osas acusar a tu pobre madre, —dijo la mujer con tono desinteresado mientras continuaba trabajando con el hilo rosado y la aguja.

—Mamá… —no levantó su voz, solamente la agravó para sonar más amenazante.

—Todo está fríamente calculado, mi cielo.

No supo si gritar del enojo o del miedo, pero salió un ruido raro de su garganta que logró hacer volar a su Staraptor del susto. Lena lo ignoró y continuó trabajando, viendo con el rabillo del ojo la manera que Darach caminaba en círculos frente a ellos. Staraptor se apoyó en el cojín del sillón torciendo más su cabeza, tratando de interpretar el comportamiento físico de su entrenador.

—¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, POR QUÉ? —preguntó furioso el muchacho sin parar de dar vueltas.

—Es una gran oportunidad y te gusta pelear, me pareció lo más lógico inscribirte, —respondió su madre con voz inocente, bajó un segundo sus instrumentos para acariciar el plumaje del pecho de Staraptor—. Además, no les vendría mal más ejercicio a tus Pokemons. Entiendo que andes más ocupado pero debes de hacer más tiempo para ellos…

—¿No tienes idea de lo que hiciste? —detuvo sus vueltas para verla furioso—. Esto no es la Liga Pokemón, aquí tengo que perder para no… _perder_ mi trabajo.

—Tonterías, —Lena miró seriamente a su hijo frunciendo ligeramente su ceño—. Escuché de Victoria que el Rey y uno de sus asociados estabanhablando de los felices que estaban de tener a un representante de varias áreas del castillo.

Darach se detuvo y miró incrédulo a su mamá.

—Como entrenador y por respeto a tus contrincantes tienes que pelear con todo sin dejarte ganar, —agregó Lena sin cambiar su rostro serio—. Es por tu honor.

—¿¡Qué honor voy a tener yo mamá?! —gritó frustrado Darach señalando su uniforme manchado—. ¡Mi vida es limpiar la suciedad del piso! ¡Alguien como yo no tiene honor!

—¡Darach Kokuran! —dejando sus instrumentos en el sillón, Lena se levantó furiosa y miró a su hijo a los ojos—. ¡Jamás digas eso!

—Pero es verdad.

—¡No! —llevaba años de no gritarle así—. El honor no es algo de dinero, es algo que uno arma con una vida honesta y un corazón valiente. Y tú tienes mucho de esos dos, tienes honor y eso nadie te lo arrebata, mucho menos algo tan insignificante como el dinero. ¿Entendiste?

Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, seguía demasiado enojado como para tomar en serio lo que decía. Se limitó a lanzarse en uno de los sillones de la sala y cubrirse la cara, todo esto era demasiado… no tenía ni las ganas o las energías para lidiar con su mamá.

—Tienes talento Darach y por primera vez se ha presentado una oportunidad en nuestro hogar para mostrarlo, —le dijo Lena acercándose a él—. Los mismos reyes invitaron a cualquier trabajador del castillo, no estás haciendo algo ilegal.

—Mamá… en serio tengo miedo de perder mi trabajo si le gano a alguien de la corte, —le dijo su hijo con una preocupación genuina—. No estamos en una posición para que me despidan.

—Ok, entonces pensemos en el peor de los casos, —Lena se sentó en el brazo redondo del sillón donde estaba su hijo y lo tomó del hombro—. Digamos que ganas el torneo y el Rey está tan ofendido de haber perdido en una pelea limpia que decide planear un ataque personal en tu contra y despedirte.

Sonaba ridículo cuando lo ponía así, pero Darach sabía que existían muchas personas ridículas allá afuera.

—Siempre puedes volver a ser entrenador, —le dijo su madre con una sonrisa—. Hay rumores de muchos más torneos para adultos y nuevas oportunidades con facultades nuevas de peleas. Esas facultades necesitarán empleados con experiencia en batallas…

—Si en serio eso es verdad, estoy seguro que contratarán personas con conexiones y no por talento…

—Darach, no seas tan cínico, —lo regañó su mamá.

Ella le decía cínico, él lo llamaba ser realista.

—Podrías dedicarte a una guardería, —propuso su mamá—. Te he visto cuidando a los niños de los vecinos cuando van a jugar contigo durante los torneos locales. Eres bueno con los niños.

—Mamá…

—Yo sé, yo sé, te dejo tranquilo, —la mujer se levantó del brazo del sillón y pensó en dejar a su hijo solo, necesitaba reflexionar y no podía hacerlo con ella molestándolo.

Antes de irse, recogió sus instrumentos y cuando quiso despedirse se preocupó enormemente por la cara que tenía su hijo. Parecía estar perdido, viendo al vacío de la casa con un temor absoluto en sus ojos.

—Darach, yo sé que te afectó mucho no poder ganar el título de campeón en tu viaje y desde que regresaste, siento que actúas como si no merecieras ser feliz, —las palabras de su madre eran molestas pero verdaderas, Darach no quitó la vista del vacío—.Te lo debes a ti mismo, mi cielo, te debes el placer de poder luchar y encontrar tu propia gloria… es tu pasión y tus sueños, no lo dejes morir por algo como el miedo o el dinero.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo dejó solo en la sala. Staraptor saltó de su sillón hacia el otro donde estaba Darach. Al hacerlo, el muchacho observó a su Pokemón y notó lo diferente que se miraba. Cuando viajaba, estaba en mejor forma y aunque no estuviera gordo, definitivamente se le veía más perezoso. Era su culpa, su culpa por tener Pokemóns competitivos y nunca permitirles pelear como debían.

Pensó en las palabras de su madre, en cómo le decía que sí tenía honor… negó su cabeza molesto, el honor era para las personas que sí habían logrado hacer algo con su vida. Él tenía 18 y ya había echado todo a perder al no haber ganado la Elite Four…

Staraptor soltó un chillido y empezó a picotearle suavemente el marco de sus anteojos, quería llamar su atención y lo había logrado. Era una mala costumbre suya de atacar sus lentes desde que era un Starly. El ave todavía tenía una chispa de pasión en sus ojos y Darach quedó convencido de algo:

Tal vez no tenía honor propio, pero sí tenía el honor de tener Pokemons tan maravillosos como los suyos.

* * *

Por el resto de la semana logró mantener una compostura semi-convincente que no mostraba estar al borde del pánico. Aidan prometió no contar nada acerca de la carta y Darach disfrutó un par de días más de tranquilidad en donde nadie sabía si era cierto o no que había quedado inscrito.

Pero en la mañana del lunes todo cambió cuando pegaron en diferentes áreas de empleados el cronograma de duelos. Mostraban cuáles serían las peleas de la primera ronda y todos en los casilleros de los empleados de limpieza se asombraron al leer el nombre de Darach ahí. De los 128 inscriptos, Darach era el único trabajador afuera del área de seguridad que estaba participando.

Ya no había escapatoria, ahora todos sabían que iba a participar en el Campeonato de las Tres Coronas.

En la madrugada del martes, Darach se encontraba comenzando su turno en la torre atalaya organizando unos panfletos en la entrada del museo. Tal vez ya no estaba encargado de pulir todas las armaduras, pero tenía la responsabilidad de mantener todo presentable y limpio. 

Escuchó unos pasos y rezó que fuera alguien que lo ignorara, todavía estaba sufriendo de las miradas de sus compañeros por todo lo del campeonato. Se horrorizó al darse cuenta que era su papá y se le veía furioso.

—Estoy decepcionado, —dijo Shaw tratando de lastimar a su hijo con sus palabras, Darach no sintió dolor alguno porque jamás pensó que estaría orgulloso de él aunque ganara la lotería—. Pensé que eras un adulto, claramente no mereces llevar ese reloj si andas delirando con tus sueños de niño.

—Los reyes fueron los que invitaron a participar a cualquier trabajador del castillo, no estoy haciendo nada ilegal, —Darach empezó a caminar hacia el interior del museo—. Tengo trabajo que hacer, con permiso.

Cuando trató de retirarse, su papá lo tomó firmemente del brazo. No fue doloroso y aunque ya fueran casi de la misma estatura, Shaw todavía tenía el agarre de un Kingler enojado.

—Si te dejas ganar tal vez te dejen quedarte con tu trabajo, —le dijo sin levantar la voz.

—Dejarse ganar es la peor falta de respeto que puedes hacer contra tu contrincante, —Darach se soltó de su agarre y lo vio a los ojos furioso—. Si pierdo será por mi falta de habilidad, pero nunca por falta de honor. Con permiso.

Se sintió veinte veces más liviano cuando caminó de regreso al museo. Ahora se sentía más determinado que nunca para darlo con todo.

* * *

Tristemente esa determinación no duró hasta la mañana del campeonato. Darach se levantó con una acidez horrenda y no era por la falta de comida, su mamá se encargó de alimentarlo bien y de darle uno de sus pañuelos de la suerte antes de enviarlo al castillo. Debido a su participación en el campeonato, su mayordomo del área le permitió faltar para que pudiera prepararse para el duelo.

No le deseó suerte, el mayordomo encargado del museo no era alguien exactamente amable, pero sí se tomó la libertad de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro. Era la primera y única vez que mostró alguna clase de lenguaje corporal casual con él y se preguntó si era su manera de desearle suerte.

Aunque no tuviera que presentarse a trabajar, de igual manera se dirigió a los casilleros a la hora de siempre antes de su turno. Esperaba dejar su mochila, asegurarse que su saco y sus guantes del uniforme se vieran presentables y quedarse el resto del tiempo reflexionando sus posibles estrategias.

Nunca revisó el cronograma del campeonato y no tenía idea contra quién iría a pelear. No porque no quisiera, su estrés y su pánico no se lo permitieron.

Cuando entró a los casilleros, muchos trabajadores se encontraban en los suyos preparándose para el día. Todos se detuvieron para verlo y Darach solo caminó rápido, quería irse de aquí lo antes posible.

—Umm… ¿Darach? —el muchacho se dio la vuelta para ver quién lo había llamado, se sorprendió al encontrar a una chica de su área, una que limpiaba el museo—. Te deseo mucha suerte hoy.

—Umm… gracias…

Trató de tomar su camino otra vez y se sorprendió que alguien estiró su brazo para detenerlo. Era un jardinero que siempre se cruzaba cuando iba a trabajar.

—Dales duro, ¿heh? —el joven jardinero le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro y forzó una sonrisa, Darach forzó una también.

Antes de poder continuar, alguien más lo detuvo, esta vez era otra de su área.

—Hoy en la noche nos juntaremos a celebrar el campeonato en el pub, es en tu honor, —dijo la chica muy tímida—. Te queríamos avisar antes pero Aidan perdió su teléfono…

—… —no se le ocurría por qué alguien afuera de su círculo íntimo querría celebrarle algo—. ¿Lo organizó mi mamá?

—Err… no, —dijo extrañada la chica—. Fuimos los del museo con Aidan y otros de la torre, no te recomiendo llevar a tu mamá, es algo entre nosotros.

—Claro, claro, —ahora se sentía como un idiota—. Perdón.

—Está bien, mucha suerte hoy.

Muchos de los trabajadores que seguían en sus casilleros empezaron a desearle suerte también, eran tantas personas apoyándolo que se sintió abrumado. Eran demasiadas personas para decepcionar.

Cuando finalmente terminó de guardar sus cosas en su casillero, Darach se miró en el reflejo para arreglarse el uniforme. No le especificaron si tenía que llevarlo puesto o no, pero si era honesto era la ropa más elegante que tenía. Se arregló su corbata blanca y su saco celeste, si se iba a presentar como Operario de Limpieza, lo haría con dignidad.

—¡Darach! —reconoció la voz de Aidan asomándose por su pasillo de casilleros, se le tiró encima y le dio un abrazo rápido—. ¿Listo para hoy?

—No…

—Vamos, tú fuiste el que se metió a miles de torneos cuando viajabas, ¿cierto? —Aidan lo llevó del hombro mientras lo guiaba hacia la salida que daba a la Torre de Batalla—. Estoy seguro que lo de hoy será fácil.

—En los torneos de la liga peleaba contra extraños, —explicó nervioso—. Aquí podría terminar peleando contra mi jefe, el mismo que firma mis cheques…

—Nah, deja de ser dramático. Vi el cronograma y solo reconocí el nombre de un par de seguridad, algunos Lords y otros que no tengo idea de quienes son. Para tu suerte, el Rey no estaba en el campeonato.

Por lo menos era una persona menos de quien preocuparse. En otro momento se hubiese sorprendido de no encontrar al Rey, su majestad era conocido por ser un gran fanático del Duelo de las Tres Coronas y las peleas Pokemón en general. Había viajado gran parte de su vida entrenando a su equipo y, si mal no recordaba, fue durante uno de sus viajes a Kalos donde conoció a la reina.

—Solo espero que mis Pokemons se diviertan…

—¡Esa es la actitud! —su amigo le dio unas últimas palmadas para alentarlo—. Trataré de ir a ver todas las peleas que pueda, nos dijeron que podíamos turnarnos para ver así que seguro solo podré ver las del principio.

—Gracias, —tenerlo en el público lo tranquilizaría, sabía que su mamá llegaría pero siempre era bueno encontrar caras conocidas en el público—. En serio.

—De nada, pero me tengo que ir, —Aidan se alejó corriendo y lo miró una última vez—. ¡No dejes que los malditos de seguridad se diviertan demasiado!

—¡Haré lo que pueda! —dijo Darach levantando su mano con una gran sonrisa, por lo menos era contagioso su buen sentido del humor.

Se encontraba en uno de los jardines del interior del castillo y buscó la famosa Torre de Batalla. Históricamente era la torre donde los generales recibían al rey para discutir acerca de planes estratégicos durante el tiempo de las antiguas guerras. Hoy en día era una torre dedicada al entrenamiento Pokemón, el Rey pasaba mucho de su tiempo ahí al igual que muchos de la corte. Los de seguridad entrenaban en otra torre, la Torre Cuadrada para ser más precisos.

Darach buscó la entrada y al ver las escaleras que descendían respiró profundo, parte de él se sentía como el niño que estaba a punto de entrar al túnel para empezar la Liga Pokemón. Otra parte de él se sentía como el adulto aterrado que era pero trató de ignorarlo, trató de encontrar a ese niño en su corazón y al sentir su cincho con sus tres Pokebolas, sintió valor.

Sí… era hora de pelear una vez más.


	4. El Duelo de las Tres Coronas (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respiró profundo… buscó en su corazón ese valor que tenía de niño para entrar en todos los torneos humanamente posible. Al principio de su viaje, lo impulsó la pasión y aunque al final fuese la necesidad, esa flama nunca se apagó. Al salir y ver el campo de batalla Pokemón, su llama se avivó.
> 
> Sí… definitivamente sus Pokemons se iban a divertir muchísimo hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: ¡Capítulo extremadamente largo!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

El Castillo Percila está compuesto por 4 torres que la dividían: la Torre Atalaya (la torre más alta) que quedaba en un extremo y en la actualidad era usada como museo; la Torre del Homenaje en donde vivía la familia real (con diferentes niveles dedicados a oficinas y cuartos de huéspedes), la Torre Cuadrada y la Torre de Batalla, ambas cumplían la función de ser un centro de entrenamiento y pelea. Lo que las diferenciaba era que la Torre de Batalla era para los miembros de la corte al ser más lujosa y mejor equipada mientras que la Torre Cuadrada eran para los agentes de seguridad.

Darach caminó con un paso fijo hasta la famosa torre, si se alentaba por un segundo seguramente colapsaría del miedo. Formar parte del 1° Campeonato Mixto de Duelo de las Tres Coronas era un honor sin ninguna duda, pero eso no quitaba el estrés que sentía.

Llegó al lobby de la Torre de Batalla y no se sorprendió de encontrarlo vacío, era demasiado temprano como para ver alguno de sus contrincantes y solo habían dos recepcionistas. Los uniformes eran de falda con un saco y una clase de boina, lo que las diferenciaba era el color: una roja y otra verde. Darach no las conocía, pero juraría haberlas visto más de alguna vez en la cafetería.

Caminó por la hermosa alfombra dorada y apreció con el rabillo del ojo algunas de las esculturas lujosas hechas de mármol y cristal negro. Al llegar hasta abajo de las escaleras, las recepcionistas se encontraban atrás de unos postes dorados y separadores rojos.

—Hola, —dijo una de las señoritas con una sonrisa amistosa y sorprendentemente casual—. Ya no necesitamos limpieza en la recepción, vino otro operario para encargarse del incidente con el Rhyperior.

Bueno, traía puesto su uniforme, no las podía culpar. También sintió curiosidad acerca del incidente, pero buscar hablar de chismes era de mal gusto.

—En realidad me presento para participar en el Campeonato de las Tres Coronas, —dijo Darach entregando la carta y su documento de identificación, las dos recepcionistas se asombraron al leer la hoja.

—M-me disculpo enormemente por la equivocación… señor, —dijo la señorita dando una profunda reverencia, su compañera mantuvo una cara neutral pero Darach podía ver el dolor ajeno en sus ojos.

—Está bien… —Darach pensó en algo para aligerar el ambiente, no le gustaba sentirse superior con sus propios compañeros (mucho menos que lo llamaran señor cuando parecían tener la misma edad)—. ¿Almuerzas entre las 12 y la 1? Juraría verte por la cafetería.

Los ojos de la recepcionista se calmaron y volvió a una sonrisa amistosa y casual.

—Sí, ya sabía que me parecía conocido tu cabello, es muy único, —tomó el documento y copió el número en una hoja con una sonrisa mucho más tranquila—. Eres el quinto en presentarte, solo falta que se presenten 123 más para empezar el campeonato.

—… —sacó su reloj de bolsillo y notó que eran las seis de la mañana, se sorprendió que alguien llegara antes que él—. ¿Quiénes llegaron?

—Unos socios del rey, bueno, entre tú y yo no estoy segura si son socios de verdad, —dijo la recepcionista reconociendo a Darach como uno de los suyos—. Dos eran adultos, un hombre y una mujer, la otra era como de nuestra edad y el último era un niño… la verdad no sé si sean una familia…

—Sería una familia muy rara, —comentó la otra recepcionista con un susurro y un brillo en sus ojos, feliz de participar entre los chismes—. Ni si quiera se parecen.

—Pero tampoco parecen ser parte de la corte, —comentó la chica pensativa—. O por lo menos no les importa las apariencias…

—La mujer del saco rojo sí parecía una dama, —argumentó la otra—. El niño traía una máquina que se veía cara.

—Sí, pero la chica de jeans rotos y perlas en la cabeza no. Y el hombre adulto tenía parches en su abrigo.

—¿El loco del Rypherior?

—¡Sí! —la chica del saco rojo miró a Darach incrédula—. ¿Me podrías creer que ese tipo se le ocurrió sacar a su Rypherior para gritar a media recepción? Al parecer es un ritual suyo antes de cada torneo y su Pokemón se emocionó tanto que lanzó una onda de arena por toda la recepción.

Eso explicaba el famoso incidente. Darach solamente respiró profundo, al abrir un canal de confianza les dio el lugar para chismear. No es que aborreciera los chismes, trabajar para un castillo significaba lidiar con esto todos los día… era solo que hoy no se sentía con el espíritu de unirse a la charla.

—Gracias por pasarme el chisme, —dijo Darach con un tono educado—. Pero temo que me tengo que retirar, necesito prepararme para el campeonato.

—¡Claro! ¡Perdón! —la chica quitó la cinta en la entrada y lo dejó pasar—. Estamos emocionadas por el campeonato, es la primera vez que atendemos a alguien de los nuestros.

—Se siente bien, —admitió la otra—. Más te vale darle con todo, escuchamos rumores sobre ti que decían que te dejarías ganar para no perder tu trabajo.

Ah… ahora ya se había vuelto parte del rodeo. Se preguntó qué otros rumores habrían sobre él pero concluyó rápidamente que seguro no era nada que valiera la pena. No había mucha cosa interesante con un operario de limpieza como él.

—Les prometo que no lo haré, —no le quería dar el gusto a su papá—. Aunque tratara, mis Pokemons no me lo permitirían, son muy orgullosos.

—Nosotras también, así que más te vale patearle el trasero a los de seguridad… —dijo la chica del saco verde, puso una mano sobre su mejilla y se acercó al oído de Darach—. También alguno de la corte, estoy harta de escucharlos hablar de sus salones y joyería Pokemón.

Se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reírse, Darach encontró divertida la actitud sorprendentemente ruda viniendo de alguien con apariencia tan presentable y amistosa. Era de las pocas cosas que apreciaba de su trabajo: todos se trataban como iguales. Pasaban toda una vida siendo inferiores ante los ojos de sus empleadores, pero entre los empleados todos eran una familia. Una familia ruidosa, chismosa y siempre al tanto de todo.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Jessica, —dijo la del saco verde.

—Jena, —respondió la del saco rojo.

—Jessica, Jena, —Darach les dio una sonrisa confiada, sintiendo al niño entrenador latiendo en su corazón—. Les prometo que les daré algo de qué hablar hoy.

—¡Ooh! —Jessica parecía apreciar el espíritu luchador en él—. Más te vale.

Con una última sonrisa, Darach se retiró donde lo guiaron las dos recepcionistas. En el deporte del Duelo de las Tres Coronas, cada contrincante estaba aislado en su propia sala de espera. Era un cuarto simple con varias sillas y algunos bocadillos, era tan lujoso como la recepción pero su tamaño significativamente pequeño.

Tomó una de las sillas rojas y contempló a su equipo: Staraptor, Gallade y Empoleon. Tenía que darle crédito a su mamá, cuando lo inscribió eligió su equipo de 3 favorito. Aunque amara a Houndoom, admitía que Staraptor era mejor para tenerlo en frente de todo su equipo: era rápido, poderoso e intocable —si lograba establecer bien su estrategia de Double Team.

No le molestaba esperar un par de horas, le daba tiempo para re-evaluar sus estrategias y pensar en la parte central de este estilo de batalla: los CP. En el Duelo de las Tres Coronas se repartían puntos para gastar en la siguiente pelea, esta regla era la forma de los Lords para presumir su buen manejo y gasto de recursos. Si algo había aprendido Darach con los años fue a manejar cuidadosamente su dinero, crecer con una situación económica complicada le traía cierta ventaja al final.

En teoría se le asigna a cada participante del campeonato su propio Valet para acompañar al Lord durante todo el proceso y Darach solo rezó que pudiera establecer una relación casual como lo había logrado con las recepcionistas. Se sentía tan poco natural tener a alguien sirviéndole a él… hasta se sentía incorrecto en cierto sentido.

Respiró profundo y volvió a pensar en los CP, tenía que tener un plan del qué hacer con los puntos que fuera recibiendo.

Estaba tan nervioso que no sintió las horas pasando en su reloj de bolsillo y cuando alguien tocó la puerta, se levantó rápidamente esperando algún superior. En realidad era un hombre, uno de edad avanzada que podría ser su abuelo: cabello blanco, arrugas pronunciadas y postura encorvada por la edad. Estaba vestido con un saco negro con alas azules, chaleco blanco, moño negro y pantalones azul oscuro. Sintió horrenda envidia, ojalá su uniforme se viera tan bien como ese.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Finley y el día de hoy seré su valet, mi señor, —el hombre le dio una profunda reverencia y antes que Darach pudiese intervenir, lo dejó terminar con su guión. Él también tenía el suyo cuando trabajaba y detestaba cuando lo interrumpían—. Así que si necesita mi asistencia, maestro Kokuran, será un honor servirle.

—Gracias Finley, —dijo el muchacho—. Lo primero que quisiera pedirle es que me trate como un compañero más, usted y yo trabajamos bajo el mismo techo y aunque aprecie enormemente su etiqueta, preferiría que nuestro trato fuese más casual.

—Como usted desee… Sr. Kokuran.

—Solo Darach por favor, —dijo el muchacho horrorizado, Sr. Kokuran sonaba como su padre.

—Alejándote de la sombra de tu padre, —dijo con una sonrisa torcida el anciano—. Esto será interesante muchacho. Le presento con sus primeros puntos: 10 CP. ¿Sabe las gloriosas reglas de este deporte o te los explico?

—Las sé, —volvió a tomar su asiento.

—Bueno, eso nos ahorra tiempo, —Finley continuaba con su sonrisa torcida que se veía extrañamente amistosa entre tantas arrugas—. De igual manera déjame contarte que debido a la cantidad de participantes que se inscribieron hubo un pequeño cambio en las reglas: la primera ronda será pelea de uno contra uno, su majestad ama el deporte pero no creo que tenga la paciencia para ver 64 peleas con equipos de 3.

Darach asintió, no le sorprendía el cambio. Típicamente los campeonatos eran entre grupos pequeños, supuso que era parte del encanto aristocrático exclusivo.

—En la segunda ronda las peleas serán con equipo de 2 y en lo que queda serán de 3. ¿Entiende? —Darach asintió ante su pregunta—. Perfecto, también hubo un cambio de precios así que le recomiendo que piense bien antes de gastarlo. Ahora, ¿qué desea hacer con sus puntos?

Darach miró al reloj y eran las 8:10 en punto. No esperaba iniciar el juego tan rápido.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Su majestad ya dio la ceremonia de apertura a las 7:50 y usted, señor no veo cronogramas, será la primera pelea del campeonato.

El sarcasmo en su voz fue ignorada cuando escuchó que sería el primero. ¿Acaso alguien del cielo, Arceus todo poderoso, quería torturarlo? Se puso tan pálido que pensó que se mezclaría con las paredes blancas de la pequeña sala.

—Hijo, creo que estarás bien, —el anciano le dio una palmada en su hombro y lo animó a levantarse—. Como Valet de la Torre de Batalla, he visto muchos Lords y señores poderosos entrar aquí para jugar el deporte real. En mis 50 años de trabajar aquí jamás pensé que vería un campeonato entre burgueses y prole. Que tú seas el único trabajador afuera del área de seguridad participando hoy muestra que tienes algo que muchos carecen.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Agallas, —Finley lo guió hacia la entrada de la pequeña sala y antes de abrir la puerta, soltó un gruñido—. Ah, se me olvidó preguntarte, ¿quieres gastar algo de tus 10 CP?

—No, los guardaré por ahora, —Darach sabía que un punto clave para la victoria era ahorrar al principio sus CPs.

—Jeje, buen muchacho, —Finley le dio una última palmada en su espalda guiándolo a la puerta—. Ahora, vete y limpia el piso con tu oponente.

* * *

Desde que era niño, Darach odiaba entrar al campo de batalla. Siempre fue alguien nervioso y sufría con cada fibra de su cuerpo la anticipación de algún evento grande aproximándose en el horizonte. Cuando empezó a viajar, ese evento solía ser alguna pelea difícil o sus enfrentamientos contra una temeraria campeona y su Garchomp.

Ahora, siendo un adulto con su propio reloj dorado en el bolsillo, ese evento era un simple campeonato, uno en donde había más que solamente su honor en la línea. Había toda una sombra atrás de él que lo arrastraba, una que empezó a agrandarse con cada año que pasaba sin el título deseado de campeón de Sinnoh.

Hoy no se presentó como Darach, el niño entrenador prodigio; era Darach, Operario de Limpieza de la Torre Atalaya.

Respiró profundo… buscó en su corazón ese valor que tenía de niño para entrar en todos los torneos humanamente posible. Al principio de su viaje, lo impulsó la pasión y aunque al final fuese la necesidad, esa flama nunca se apagó. Al salir y ver el campo de batalla Pokemón, su llama se avivó.

Sí… definitivamente sus Pokemons se iban a divertir muchísimo hoy.

El réferi estaba vestido con un uniforme parecido al de Finley, no lo reconocía. Limitó su vista al público, eso siempre lo ponía nervioso pero quería ver si podía reconocer a alguien. Sabía que en teoría la realeza estaba en lo más alto del campo de batalla acompañado de su corte o cualquier otro invitado de honor. A penas levantó la cabeza y vio el trono con alguien sentado, rápidamente desvió su vista. Tenía miedo de cruzarse con la del rey y dar una mala impresión. Encontró varios lugares abajo y supuso que era la sección popular, no parecía estar separado o lujosamente decorado como el trono de arriba. No pudo reconocer a nadie de ahí, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Caminó al centro del campo y se encontró con su primer contrincante: un muchacho joven de cabello café y traje lujoso.

El muchacho se tomó un momento para verlo de pies a cabeza, claramente confundido ante su primer oponente. Darach dio una sonrisa educada y luego se paró a lado del réferi, participó en tantos torneos que ya se sabía todo el ritual de memoria.

Primero, el réferi presentó a cada contrincante. Presentó a su oponente de traje lujoso, William Hunter Tercero y escuchó unos aplausos suaves entre el público. Cuando dijo su nombre, Darach escuchó aplausos educados y un par de gritos llamándolo. Sonrió al reconocer a su mamá sentada en la sección popular con su chal morado, su sonrisa desapareció cuando notó que Lena venía con su esposo y lo tomaba del brazo emocionada.

El réferi le dijo algo, no le puso atención pero sabía que ahora le tocaba intercambiar un par de palabras con su oponente. Se vieron frente a frente y el muchacho le dio una sonrisa cínica estirando su mano sin decir una palabra. Él la estrechó educadamente, pensando que se salvaría de una conversación innecesaria.

—Oh, tienes guantes, —le dijo el muchacho sin cambiar su sonrisa—. Me alegro, odio empezar mis peleas con las manos sucias.

Ah… insultos antes de una pelea. Clásico.

—Mucha suerte a usted también, —respondió el muchacho agrandando su sonrisa pensando en Finley.

En serio iba a disfrutar limpiar el piso con este tipo sin duda alguna.

—¡La pelea será uno contra uno! —gritó el réferi—. ¡Empiecen!

—Furfrou, hora del show, —dijo el muchacho lanzando su Poke Ball dorada y un Pokemón canino salió con un estilo particular de cabello que parecía el sombrero de un lord.

Darach había leído de ellos, juraría que —irónicamente— lo llamaban estilo Dandy.

—¡Staraptor! —cuando su Pokemón salió al campo de batalla, el corazón de Darach se reavivó con una pasión intensa.

—¡Brilla ante todos con Work Up! —dijo el joven apasionadamente—. ¡Luego encántalo usando Captivate!

La forma que daba comandos le dijo a Darach que el muchacho no era un entrenador, era un coordinador. Daba toda una lista para que su Pokemón cumpliera y usaba oraciones largas para hacerlo. Claramente no estaba peleando por estrategia sino apariencia.

—¡Return!

Darach ni le dio tiempo a su oponente a poner en ejecución su lista de comandos, cuando Furfrou empezó a usar Work Up, Staraptor ya se encontraba frente a él. Con un golpe crítico, envió volando al perro al otro lado del campo de batalla y cayó noqueado.

Su oponente soltó un grito horrorizado y Darach quedó estupefacto.

¿En qué nivel estaba ese Pokemón? Claramente nunca había tenido una pelea, ni siquiera trató de evadirlo.

En una pelea de la Liga Pokemón, un réferi anunciaría el fin de la batalla y ahí terminaba todo. Pero en el Duelo de las Tres Coronas, era el Rey quien tenía la última palabra al anunciar los puntos ganados.

Darach miró hacia arriba, buscando el trono, y se encontró con el famoso Rey. Desde su ángulo podía ver que estaba acompañado de su familia, a lado de su trono habían otras sillas con su esposa y otra silla a su lado con una niña quien supuso que era la princesa. Usaba anteojos y no exactamente con su graduación correcta, así que no podía ver detalladamente su cara.

—29 CP, —gritó el Rey con una sonrisa.

Se volvió a sentar en su trono y Darach se sintió en las nubes. Le dieron un puntaje casi perfecto y regresó a su Staraptor con una gran sonrisa. Miró una vez más al público y encontró a su mamá aplaudiéndole felizmente y también reconoció a Aidan y a las recepcionistas. Cuando movían frenéticamente sus brazos era fácil de reconocerlos.

Se limitó a saludarlos moviendo un poco su cabeza, ahora todos sabían que jamás se dejaría ganar. Su oponente no pareció tomar muy bien su derrota, aunque le diera la mano pudo notar que la apretó más de lo necesario. Antes que le dijera algo, Darach decidió dejar salir su lado niño entrenador malcriado diciendo:

—¿Y sus manos? ¿Siguen limpias?

No esperó una respuesta y se dio la vuelta para regresar al túnel, encontró a Finley esperándolo con una sonrisa. Al recibirlo, lo guió de regreso a la sala de espera.

* * *

—No cantes gloria hasta el fin de la victoria, —Finley seguía con su tono amistoso, pero podía detectar la advertencia escondida en sus palabras—. Todavía te quedan seis peleas más para ganar el campeonato.

Parte de Darach encontró tierna la idea de Finley, como si tuviera la oportunidad de ganar algo después de pasar tanto tiempo fracasando como entrenador. Ya se había convencido de no dejarse ganar, pero tampoco quería delirar con sueños de gloria después de tanto tiempo sin entrenar en serio.

—Y ahora, ¿qué desea hacer con sus CPs?

La segunda batalla fue contra un agente de seguridad, estuvo un poco más difícil pero sus Pokemons lograron ganar sin problemas. Staraptor y Gallade eran rápidos y lograron evadir todos sus ataques sin salir heridos. El agente de seguridad que peleó contra él era un tipo alto, gritón pero sorprendentemente amistoso.

Su victoria le ganó 27 CP y la tercera pelea tuvo un resultado parecido, aunque estuviera feliz de haberlo logrado, Darach se encontró con su primer inconveniente antes de su cuarta batalla.

—¿Qué desea hacer con sus CPs? —le preguntó Finley—. Ahorrar no es sólo guardar, sino saber gastar.

Darach se acarició la barbilla pensativo. La forma que se gastaban puntos en este deporte era clave para ganar y Darach empezó ahorrando todo lo que podía, al principio es fácil, pero ahora que sus Pokemons ya se le notaban cansados empezó a dudar de su plan. Para poder recuperar por completo a sus Pokemons (HP y PP) necesitaba subir de categoría.

Al subirla no solo tendría más acceso a accesorios, sino también el precio para curar a sus Pokemons era mucho más barato y podía recuperar HP y PP al mismo tiempo en lugar de ser dos acciones separadas. El problema era que para subir de categoría necesitaba 50 puntos y actualmente tenía 56. Según sus cálculos, si lograba ganar la siguiente pelea y conseguir por lo menos 16, tendría la oportunidad de subir de categoría y curar a sus tres Pokemons (cada recuperación completa de HP Y PP costaba 6 puntos).

Con ese cálculo se dio cuenta que en teoría le sobraría 4 CPs y trató de pensar en qué lo podría gastar ahora. Aunque Gallade y Staraptor estuviesen bien, ya los empezaba a notar cansados.

—Deseo usar 3 puntos para ver cada Pokemón de mi oponente.

Su lógica le dijo que si no podía gastar en recuperar a sus Pokemons, miraría el equipo de su oponente para ver si se las podía arreglar con Empoleon.

—Su próximo oponente tiene un equipo compuesto de Brozong, Porygon2 y Tyranitar.

Era un buen equipo… Darach se lamentó por un segundo de no traer a Houndoom pero al mismo tiempo supo que tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

—Ok, —ordenó a su equipo para sacar a Empoleon primero, con solo sujetar su Pokebola podía sentir la emoción de su Pokemón. Eso le trajo valor—. Estoy listo.

* * *

Entró de nuevo a la arena de batalla, determinado a seguir ganando cuanta batalla le fuese posible. Le pareció rarísimo no encontrar a su contrincante en su lado del campo y al darse la vuelta para ver al público, se asustó al ver un aparato en su cara.

Dio un salto para atrás, claramente asustado y sujetándose del pecho. Se encontró con un niño que seguía apuntándolo con algo que parecía un Pokedex modificado.

—Análisis del 63%… no me gustan estos números, —dijo el niño. Vestía con un traje gris y unos shorts verdes, le hacían juego con su cabello que parecía una mezcla entre esos dos colores y al verlo mejor, no le podía calcular más de 13 años—. Mmm… bueno, tendré que arreglármelas con este cálculo. O podría tratar de agilizar el RAM eliminando…

El niño empezó a hablar en lenguas y claramente lo estaba ignorando. Darach aclaró su garganta, esperando llamar su atención… tal parecía que no funcionó ya que seguía viendo su máquina sin parar de murmullar para él mismo.

—¡THORTON! —escuchó un grito en el público y al verlo, Darach pudo ver a una señora de saco rojo y cabello morado furiosa entre los espectadores VIP.

—Ya voy Argenta, ya voy, —dijo el niño irritado dándole unos golpecitos a su máquina, refunfuñó algo y miró a Darach—. Ignora mis cálculos, empecemos con la batalla.

Cada uno tomó su lado y cuando el niño, supuso que su nombre sería Thorton, sacó su primer Pokemón, Darach se preparó con el suyo.

—¡Vamos Zeta!—gritó revelando un Porygon2.

—¡Empoleon!

—¡Ja! ¡Hipótesis corroborada! —gritó feliz el niño—. ¡Supuse que empezarías con Empoelon! ¡Zeta, usa Discharge!

—Empoelon, —gritó Darach nervioso—. ¡Signal Beam! ¡Rápido!

La velocidad de su primer Pokemón resultó ser devastadora, pues logró lanzar al otro lado del campo a Porygon2.

—¡Discharge! —gritó frustrado el niño y al ver que su Pokemón se pegó a él mismo, Darach miró su oportunidad de atacar—. ¡Magnet Rise!

—¡Usa Surf entonces!

El ataque logró noquear al Pokemón y Darach maldijo en voz baja. Si Thorton le había ordenado a su Pokemón usar Magnet Rise, eso significaba que sabía que Empoleon era capaz de usar Earthquake. Seguro había usado sus puntos para analizar sus Pokemons y ahora sabía qué ataques tenía.

—Huh, más rápido de lo que esperaba, —dijo Thorton sacando su segundo Pokemón, un Bronzor. Darach notó que se le veía ligeramente debilitado, pero claramente estaba en mejor forma que sus propios Pokemons—. ¡Sunny Day!

El Pokemón tipo metal soltó una esfera que iluminó todo el campo, Darach supuso que quería debilitar sus ataques tipo agua, pero no tenía sentido viniendo de un Pokemón que no era débil contra tipo agua… a menos que…

—¡Empoleon! ¡Earthquake! ¡Rápido!

Bronzor lo evadió fácil y Darach se sintió como un idiota, los nervios lo hizo olvidar su habilidad.

—¡Ja! ¡El conocimiento es mi fuerte y el tuyo no! —gritó el niño feliz y confiado—. ¡La habilidad de Bronzor es Levitate! ¡Usa Solar Beam!

—¡Empoleon! ¡Desvíalo con Signal Beam!

Esa estrategia no buscaba pegarle al oponente, Empoleon lo sabía y rápidamente lanzó el rayo más fuerte que pudo para hacer que el Solar Beam explotara a medio campo.

—¡Solar Beam otra vez!

—¡Desvíalo!

Esta vez no funcionó su estrategia, pues el Signal Beam fue fácilmente atravesado por el rayo solar. Empeoleon pensó rápido por su cuenta y logró evadirlo, no tuvo un golpe directo pero sí uno que lo dejó gravemente debilitado. Darach empezó a sudar, Empoleon no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo.

—¡Regresa! —Darach sacó otra Pokebola y la lanzó—. ¡Gallade! ¡Usa Night Slash!

—¡Payback!

El ataque de Gallade no fue crítico, pero logró debilitarlo. El problema fue cuando Bronzor logró pegarle a su Pokemón, Payback hacía el doble del daño cuando había sido atacado primero y Gallade ya se le notaba debilitado. Sus tres Pokemons ya estaban debilitados y Thorton todavía tenía dos más y uno de ellos sin sacarlo. Darach maldijo una vez más, empezó a sentir su corazón latiendo en su cabeza, estaba perdiendo.

—¡Gallade! ¡Close Combat! —si iba a perder, lo haría con dignidad. Daría todo hasta el último respiro.

—¡No lo dejes! ¡Usa Extrasensory!

El ataque psíquico llegó antes que el suyo y Gallade no pudo atacar. Darach notó algo en el ambiente y pensó rápido, esta batalla aún no acababa.

—¡Ja! ¡Extrasensory lo retrocedió! —gritó felizmente Thorton y Darach decidió regresarlo rápido sacando a su Empoleon una vez más—. ¿Huh? ¿Sacando a Empoleon otra vez? Bueno, si así lo quieres, ¡Solar Beam!

Algo que Thorton no entendió era por qué su Pokemón empezó a cargar el ataque, en teoría debería de hacerlo instantáneamente con Sunny Day.

—¡Usa Surf!

El ataque fue mucho más fuerte de lo que Thorton esperaba y soltó un grito raro. Miró a su Bronzor noqueado y de nuevo a Empoleon, estaba buscando entender qué había pasado.

—Sunny Day solamente dura unos turnos, —explicó finalmente Darach, quería terminar con esta pelea rápido.

—Ah… y como ya no estaba eso Solar Beam se tarda un turno para cargarse y viendo eso, sacaste a tu Empoleon para obligarme a usar Solar Beam… —Thorton se rascó la cabeza pensativo regresando a su Pokemón y mirando al techo—. Ugh… ni lo noté.

El público miraba fascinado la pelea, pero entre ellos se podía ver a Lena sujetando preocupada el brazo de su marido. Darach estaba en aprietos y aunque lograra vencer a los primeros dos, le preocupaba su tercero. Lena había visto las peleas y reconocía que el niño era un entrenador espectacular: vio que los primeros dos que había usado (Porygon2 y Bronzor) eran Pokemons que ya estaban debilitados, el tercero era uno que tenía todo su HP y PP recuperado.

—¡Vamos Tyranitar! —cuando el Pokemón se materializó en el campo de batalla, una gran tormenta de arena los rodeó a todos.

Aquí Darach pensó seriamente en qué hacer.

—¡Earthquake! —gritó Thorton.

—¡Regresa! —gritó Darach—. ¡Vamos Staraptor!

Para su buena suerte, logró predecir el ataque de Thorton y usó esa oportunidad para sacar a su Pokemón. Staraptor era el que más estaba debilitado de los 3 y Darach decidió usar eso como su ultimátum.

—¡Return! —el ataque fue fuerte, pero no lo suficiente y aunque Darach supiera lo que se aproximaba, se horrorizó cuando miró las rocas asomarse.

—¡Stone Edge! —gritó Thorton.

No supo cómo pasó, en serio sintió algo que iba más allá del alcance de todos los dioses, pero Staraptor logró evadirlo y Thorton se puso pálido.

—¡Stone Edge otra vez!

—¡Endure!

El ataque dejó a Staraptor en estado crítico y un brillo se asomó en los ojos de Darach.

—¡Endeavor! —el grito de Darach le tarjo valor a su Pokemón de dar su último esfuerzo.

El ataque de Staraptor logró su objetivo y después de lanzar un rayo al Pokemón, quedaron los dos en el mismo estado crítico. Tristemente Staraptor no soportó un turno más y cayó vencido.

—Nada mal, pero Sand Storm terminó esta pelea, —dijo Thorton empezando a jalar el cuello de su camisa de botones cerrada, claramente sintiéndose sofocado por el calor—. Esto todavía no termina.

El niño era un excelente entrenador, Darach odiaba admitirlo cuando se encontraba atrapado entre la espada y la pared. No podía sacar a Gallade, un golpe de la tormenta lo terminaría acabando y solo quedó darse a la fe y confiar en su mejor Pokemón.

—¡Empoleon! —gritó Darach determinado y su Pokemón se materializó, claramente cansado, soltando un chillido amenazante.

—¡Aquí termina! —gritó Thorton—. ¡Earthquake!

—¡Surf!

El agua llegó más rápido que la tierra y Tyranitar cayó vencido en el campo de batalla. Ambos entrenadores jadeaban y Darach le costó recuperar su aliento. Cuando el muchacho se atrevió a ver hacia el trono, encontró al Rey levantando su mano.

—¡15 CP! —gritó su majestad y el público estalló en aplausos.

Darach no se sintió tan feliz como deseaba, en serio estuvo demasiado cerca y había sido su culpa. Tuvo una suerte ridícula de haber ganado. Si tan solo hubiese recordado que Bronzor tenía la habilidad Levitate, seguro hubiese podido manejar mejor la batalla y dejar que su Staraptor fuese noqueado había sido de pésimo gusto.

Su Pokemón no merecía sufrir por sus errores.

Empoleon corrió hacia su entrenador, claramente feliz de haber ganado y Darach le acarició con cariño su pico. En verdad tenía Pokemons maravillosos… Empoleon miró hacia el público y soltó un chillido feliz, Darach se dio la vuelta en la dirección que miraba su Pokemón y encontró a su mamá aplaudiendo felizmente. Su papá estaba con ella, pero se limitó a verlo con muchísima decepción… seguro había notado sus errores durante la batalla.

—Hmmm… odio perder, en serio me cae mal, —dijo el niño mirando su máquina al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Darach, luego levantó la vista para verlo, Empoelon miró con curiosidad el niño torciendo su cabeza—. Pero odio admitirlo, si no me hubieses engañado con eso del Solar Beam, seguro te hubiera ganado… pero no me sirve fijarme en datos probables comparado con los datos sólidos de esta batalla. Usaste bien a tus Pokemons y me ganaste en velocidad.

—Y yo admito que tú has sido de las batallas más difíciles que me he topado en mi vida, —aunque Darach se sentía de mal humor por su pésimo manejo, no estaba dispuesto a tratar mal a su contrincante (mucho menos cuando era un niño)—. Me siento honrado de haber luchado contra ti, tienes un talento superlativo en las batallas.

—Más que talento tengo mucho conocimiento, —dijo Thorton rascándose la cabeza un poco avergonzado—. Se me olvidó que también hay un factor de suerte en las peleas y no todo está calculado.

Para que el niño reconociera la suerte que tuvo durante su pelea…

—La suerte no quita tu talento, —Darach no quería desanimarlo, siempre que le ganaba a alguien más buscaba consolarlo lo más posible entendiendo lo horrible que era perder… sobretodo cuando eres niño.

—Err… gracias, —Thorton extendió su mano avergonzado—. No eres mi amigo porque eres un extraño y hablas raro, pero eres un buen entrenador.

—Muchas gracias, —Darach la aceptó y se dieron la mano.

Una vez que regresó a la sala de espera, se lanzó sobre la silla para descansar. Había sido una pelea intensa y sacó su pañuelo celeste de la suerte para limpiarse una pequeña capa de sudor que se asomaba en su frente. Finley le presentó un vaso de agua fría y Darach lo aceptó con gratitud.

—Bueno, eso fue una pelea interesante, —dijo Finley tratando de sonar más amistoso—. No fue perfecta, pero interesante sin duda alguna.

—Tuve demasiada suerte, —respondió enojado Darach—. Casi pierdo.

—Meh, concéntrate en el ahora hijo, —le respondió el Valet dándole una palmada en su espalda—. Llora cuando pierdas, no porque casi pierdes. O cuando ganes, un hombre puede llorar ante la victoria también.

Respiró profundo y pensó en lo que tenía que hacer ahora: con los 15 CP que ganó y el punto que le sobró, ya podría hacer lo que había planeado:

—Deseo subir de categoría, —dijo Darach sin esperar que Finley le preguntara—. Y con los puntos restantes recuperar el HP a mis Pokemons.

—Jeje, ¿tienes un plan, eh? —la sonrisa torcida de Finley era siniestra pero simpática, sacó su aparato que usaba para registrar los gastos y la suma de CP—. Muy bien, ahora con esta categoría podrá recuperar a sus Pokemons por menos cantidad de puntos y tiene acceso a nuevos accesorios de batalla. Dame tus Pokebolas para que los cure.

Se las entregó y se retiró un momento del cuarto, Darach se tomó el tiempo para terminarse el vaso de agua. Estaba seguro que las siguientes peleas serían más difíciles y más intensas….

Ese reto solamente logró avivar la llama adentro de él, dio una gran sonrisa emocionado por su siguiente pelea.

* * *

De alguna forma lo había logrado: llegó al final del campeonato de las 3 coronas. Honestamente tuvo la suerte que los siguientes contrincantes no fueron tan difíciles como Thorton. Sí, fueron buenas peleas… pero la verdad el niño fue tan ingenioso que lograba minimizar el talento de los otros.

Tenía en total 66 CP, había logrado ahorrar mucho al solamente recuperar un Pokemón por pelea. Su Staraptor siempre fue el primero en su línea de batalla y era el mejor cuando se trataba de noquear a tus oponentes rápido. Pensaba usar 24 CP para recuperar el HP y PP de Staraptor, y el PP del resto de su equipo (al no haber peleado en las otras batallas, solo necesitaban recuperar su PP ya que era la final).

Le restaban 42 puntos y cuando Finley le preguntó qué haría con ellos, le pidió que le pasara una lista de accesorios.

—Jeje, al parecer te está saliendo tu plan de maravilla.

Darach solo negó con su cabeza aliviado, tuvo mucha suerte que sus demás contrincantes fuesen fáciles comparado con Thorton.

—¿Qué desea hacer con su CP?

Después de planear todo y de entregar a Finley sus Pokebolas para que los recuperara, se tomó el tiempo para dirigirse al baño. Este quedaba cerca de las salas de espera donde estaban los participantes y cuando caminaba hacia el lugar, pasó a lado de una fila de armaduras.

—Pst.

Se detuvo un segundo, juraría haber escuchado algo… seguro fue su imaginación.

—¡Pssst! —fue más insistente ahora y notó a alguien escondiéndose atrás de las armaduras—. Darach… aquí…

Se acercó a una de las armaduras y se sorprendió de encontrarse con Aidan, el muchacho seguía con su uniforme y se le veía nervioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —los dos sabían que los únicos que podían estar en el área eran participantes del campeonato.

—Necesito decirte algo, —susurró Aidan sin salir de su pésimo escondite—. Primero: ¡eres increíble cuatro-ojos! Todos los trabajadores te apoyan, incluso los de seguridad quieren que ganes el campeonato, ¡así de genial están tus peleas amigo! ¡Eres increíble!

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, saber que tenía el apoyo de tantas personas lo conmovió. No esperaba que incluso los de seguridad estuvieran ahí… un momento… la única forma que lo apoyaría alguien del área de seguridad era que su pelea final fuese contra alguien que no fuera de su equipo…

—Gracias… en serio… —Darach trató de acortar la conversación y cuando trató de irse, Aidan lo detuvo.

—Espera, —le susurró su amigo—. Vine porque tengo que decirte algo: la persona con la que pelearás es…

—Aidan, aprecio que vengas hasta aquí para hablarme, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacer trampa, —Darach se tomaba demasiado en serio las reglas, si no gastaba CP para saber quién sería su siguiente contrincante, no tenía derecho de saberlo—. Mejor regresa antes que te atrapen.

—No, no, no te quiero decir sus Pokemons, no es eso, —Aidan trató de decirle, pero Darach se cubrió las orejas con sus dedos—. Tu contrincante es…

—No oigo, oigo soy de palo, —dijo Darach enojado, se sentía como cuando eran niños y Aidan lo molestaba con decirle spoilers del episodio que se perdió—. Tengo orejas de pescado.

Darach se fue ignorándolo, quien le rogaba que lo escuchara. Cuando entró al baño, Aidan casi se muerde las uñas a través de los guantes… Arceus sabía que había tratado de advertirle.

Finalmente llegó la hora: la final del 1° Campeonato Mixto de Duelo de las Tres Coronas. Jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos, pero tampoco quería quitarle crédito a sus Pokemons, la única razón por la cual había llegado hasta aquí se debía a ellos.

En el momento que Finley lo guió hacia la entrada a la arena de la batalla, Darach sintió una ligera capa de sudor frío formarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué iba a pasar si ganaba o si perdía.

Por alguna razón tenía una sensación única, un presentimiento que le gritaba que todo iba a cambiar después de esta batalla.

No sabía por qué se sentía así, pero no había nada que hacer para evitarlo.

—Dales con todo muchacho, —le dijo Finley tomándolo del hombro—. Fue un honor trabajar contigo, Darach.

Decir que se sentía conmovido era poca cosa, en serio apreció mucho la actitud del viejo Valet y esperaba algún día poder compensárselo. Se limitó a alejarse por un momento y darle una profunda reverencia, una que le sacó una sonrisa torcida al señor.

—Ya vete, es de mal gusto dejar al público esperando.

Con una última sonrisa, Darach se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar a través del túnel.

* * *

Al salir y llegar al campo de batalla, Darach fue recibido con grandes aplausos. Se atrevió a ver al público y, fiel a la palabra de Aidan, estaban casi lleno exclusivamente de trabajadores del castillo. Todos con sus uniformes, todos gritándole y animándolo a que siguiera hacia adelante. Operarios de limpieza, jardineros, mucamas, agentes de seguridad y muchos más.

Por supuesto que entre ellos estaban sus papás, Lena aplaudía felizmente mientras que lo saludaba y su papá seguía tan serio y estoico como siempre. También reconoció a Aidan y a las chicas de la recepción (Jessica y Jenna), casualmente estaban sentados en la misma fila de asientos con uno de sus últimos contrincantes (el del área de seguridad grandote y gritón).

Caminó hacia la arena y se vio frente a frente con su último contrincante: era un hombre rubio, alto y con saco verde… un momento…

—Mucho gusto, —dijo el hombre dándole la mano.

Darach rezó que no lo hubiese reconocido, por la manera que le habló supuso que no. Era el mismo hombre que había insultado hace meses cuando viajó con Aidan por la ruta 230. Tal vez no lo reconocía ahora que llevaba puesto su uniforme…

En ese momento entendió lo que Aidan quería decirle, seguro le quería advertir y él, siendo el idiota que es, lo ignoró.

—Mi nombre es Palmer Jericor, ¡y espero que le des con todo!

Darach se limitó a sonreír, no estaba seguro si fuese capaz de decir algo en ese momento. ¿Qué hacía este hombre aquí? ¿Y si era uno de los asociados del rey adinerado? ¿Y él lo insultó como si fuera nada hace un tiempo? ¿Y si recuerda lo que le dijo y—?

—¡Empiecen! —gritó el réferi trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

Se tragó su miedo y dejó que sus instintos tomaran el timón. Sacó su primera Pokebola revelando a Staraptor. Palmer reveló un Milotic.

—¡Hydro Pump! —gritó Palmer.

—¡Double Team!

Staraptor logró evadirlo rápidamente, Darach supuso que este hombre peleaba de forma muy agresiva y necesitaba terminarlo rápido.

—¡Aerial Ace!

—¡Dragon Pulse!

El ave voló por el campo de batalla, evadiendo con dificultad los rayos agresivos que disparaba Milotic. Cuando finalmente logró tener contacto y lastimarlo, Darach maldijo al saber que no iba a causarle mucho daño. Milotic era conocido por tener defensa alta.

—Puedo seguir todo el día, —gritó el hombre determinado—. ¡Milotic! ¡Sigue con Dragon Pulse!

—¡Aerial Ace!

Este ataque tuvo más efecto en Milotic, fue directo y crítico, pero su Dragon Pulse logró alcanzarlo y Darach notó cómo Staraptor tuvo problemas para mantenerse en el aire. Maldijo una vez más, Staraptor no era el más resistente y lo sabía, necesitaba pensar bien en su próximo ataque.

Su instinto se hizo presente y le dijo que atacara, se dejó guiar por esa voz.

—¡Aerial Ace!

—Huh, si así lo quieres, —Palmer sonrió confiado—. ¡Milotic! ¡Usa Hydro Pump!

Algo extraño pasó, cuando el ataque de Staraptor tuvo contacto con Milotic, Palmer notó que su Pokemón no se movió y retrocedió adolorida.

—¡Return!

Ese fue un golpe crítico que logró noquear a Milotic. Darach jadeó agotado, a penas un Pokemón abajo y ya sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Staraptor respiraba demasiado rápido, claramente debilitado.

—¡Milotic no puede continuar! —declaró el referi—. ¡Staraptor gana!

—Ja… King's Rock, —Palmer regresó a Milotic a su Pokebola y miró a Staraptor—. Un accesorio que tiene la probabilidad de retroceder a tu contrincante con un ataque físico… eso explica por qué seguías con Aerial Ace, es un ataque físico que nunca falla.

Que este hombre pudiese leerlo tan fácilmente e inferir sus estrategias lo intimidaba. Claramente sabía de lo que hablaba y Darach rezó que no tuviese al Dragonite que le había visto.

En la audiencia todos parecieron asombrarse ante el uso aparentemente inteligente de accesorios. Finley también observaba todo desde el túnel y sabía que la estrategia que usó Darach fue demasiado suicida, las probabilidades que funcionara el King's Rock era baja y a esta altura no sabía si el muchacho era inteligente o estúpidamente suertudo.

—¡Vamos Rhyperior!

Cuando la bestia de piedra se materializó y cayó sobre la arena, levantó varias rocas del piso con un fuerte rugido. Varios de los espectadores temblaron del miedo y Darach trató de pensar rápido.

—¡Staraptor! ¡Usa Endevor!

—Lo sabía… —Palmer le dio una sonrisa que lo asustó—. ¡Bloquéalo usando Rock Wrecker!

Lo que vio sorprendió a todos: Rhyperior formó una roca entre sus patas rapidísimo y cuando Staraptor intentó tener contacto físico con él, Rhyperior lo recibió con un piedrazo.

Un golpe crítico y el ave cayó vencida.

—Staraptor no puede continuar, Rhyperior gana.

—Gracias Staraptor, —Darach lo regresó con remordimiento, debió haberse dado cuenta de la desventaja contra Rhyperior y le costó la salud de su Pokemón. Antes de caer en pánico al reconocer un enemigo fuerte, algo más fuerte gritó adentro de él que siguiera luchando—. ¡Gallade!

Así lanzó su segundo Pokemón, quien se materializó determinado.

—¡Thunderbolt! —gritó Palmer.

—¡Leaf Blade! —el grito de Darach fue fuerte y urgente—. ¡Con todo!

Gallade entendió y después de esquivar el rayo, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a su contrincante. El sable de su brazo brilló de color verde y le dio un golpe directo al pecho de Rhyperior con un sonido explosivo levantando capas de polvo.

Rhyperior gritó adolorido y el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo empujó un poco, logró mover con un golpe a una bestia de cientos de kilos. Darach pensó que lo noquearía al instante, pero Rhyperior rugió y tomó con sus brazos el de Gallade.

—¡Flamethrower! —gritó Palmer.

El Pokemón lanzó una flama espantosa que le dio a Gallade, la manera que le sujetó el brazo no le permitió que escapara del golpe directo. Las llamas no paraban y Gallade seguía atrapado.

—¡Usa Psycho Cut para liberarte! —necesitaba alejarlo rápido.

Aún con las llamas sobre él, Gallade logró formar una onda psíquica que le pegó al brazo de Rhyperior. Dio un salto atrás para alejarse y Darach se asustó al encontrar a Gallade quemado.

—Tu Gallade es fuerte, —dijo Palmer cruzando sus brazos, era raro cuando alguien le hablaba durante una batalla y Darach se tomó el tiempo para pensar en algo rápido—. Pero mi Rhyperior lo es más. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Solid Rock, —respondió Darach y cuando Palmer le respondió con otra sonrisa, maldijo en voz baja.

El público estaba entre murmullos, claramente tratando de absorber hasta la última palabra que se intercambiaba en el campo de batalla.

—¿Pero qué es eso? ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Jena a Jessica.

—¿Será un ataque? —respondió con duda su amiga recepcionista.

—No, es una habilidad, —ambas vieron un muchacho de pelo verde cerca de su edad responderles a su lado, era un operario de limpieza que parecía muy absorbido en la batalla. Aidan empuñó sus manos frustrado—. Es una habilidad que protege al Pokemón de ataques que le hacen súper-efecto…

Tanto Jena como Jessica vieron preocupadas a Darach, ¿cómo iba a salir de esta?

—No va a perder, —dijo una cuarta voz entrando a la conversación. Aidan, Jessica y Jena vieron a un tipo de seguridad sentado al lado del muchacho empuñando su mano frustrado. Era altísimo y sus músculos presentes se podían ver a través de su traje—. Ese maldito cuatro-ojos me ganó y no puede perder después de haberme ganado. ¡Ese cuatro-ojos va a ganar!

Aidan sonrió y asintió determinado, lo había visto reaccionar rápido contra un Gyarados salvaje. Si lo había salvado aquel día, seguro salvaría esta pelea.

Entre el público, Lena sujetó su pecho con nerviosismo. Después de haber visto a su hijo pelear tantas veces por televisión era capaz de reconocer cuando estaba en problemas. Ahora claramente lo estaba y no pudo evitar asustarse. Shawn la tomó del hombro y se lo acarició con cariño, sin compartir una sola palabra.

—¡Gallade! ¡Leaf Blade una vez más!

—¡Thunderbolt!

—¡Detente! —gritó Darach al detectar el peligro.

Su Gallade estuvo a punto de hacer contacto físico con Rhyperior y el Pokemón se envolvió en ondas eléctricas para recibirlo. Por suerte Gallade saltó dando una pirueta en el cielo, volando sobre el enorme Pokemón tipo tierra evadiendo su ataque. El problema fue que le dio espacio para dejarlo vulnerable en el aire y Palmer lo detectó rapidísimo.

—¡Flamethrower!

Y así disparó una flama tan fuerte que estalló el campo de batalla con una luz imponente. Gallade salió disparado al otro lado del campo, pero Rhyperior no paró de lanzarle sus llamas poderosas.

Darach pudo distinguir la silueta de Gallade entre tanto fuego y se horrorizó de verlo sufrir así. Pero hubo algo más que pudo detectar entre todas las llamas: sus ojos, los ojos rojos de Gallade que vieron a los suyos a través del infierno…

Le gritaban que no estaba dispuesto a perder así.

—¡Close Combat! —gritó Darach entre todo el calor agobiante.

Todavía quemándose vivo, Gallade soltó un grito determinado que llegó a asustar a los espectadores.

—¡No te detengas! —ordenó Palmer sorprendido de ver cómo el Pokemón resistía adentro de tanto fuego—. ¡Sigue así Rhyperior!

Darach soltó un grito, uno que pareció llegar hasta Gallade quien también rugió en sincronía. Todavía envuelto en llamas, el Pokemón salió corriendo hacia su contrincante a toda velocidad.

Su puño se iluminó al punto de ser más brillante que las llamas que lo rodeaban y antes que Rhyperior pudiese evadirlo, el puño del Pokemón sable azotó la cara del Pokemón tipo tierra.

Las llamas cesaron y el campo de batalla quedó con un Gallade clavando su puño en la cara de Rhyperior. Ninguno de los Pokemons se movió. El público estaba en silencio al igual que sus entrenadores.

Finalmente hubo un movimiento y fue el de los dos Pokemons cayendo vencidos en el campo de batalla.

—Gallade y Rhyperior no pueden continuar.

Ambos regresaron a sus Pokemons, cada uno jadeando fuertemente.

—Operario de limpieza tu madre, —dijo Palmer, sonreía con tanta felicidad que era casi espeluznante, pasó su mano por la frente levantando una capa de sudor de su rostro y gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡Eres un entrenador élite! ¡Uno que voy a vencer!

Desde los asientos VIP, Palmer era observado atentamente por sus tres compañeros: Thorton, una señora con saco rojo y lentes oscuros y una muchachita de blusa amarilla y perlas en la cabeza. Todos estaban en silencio, jamás habían visto a su jefe así de apasionado por una pelea.

Levantó una Pokebola sobre su cabeza y respiró profundo, parecía una clase de ritual. Palmer pensaba que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo puso entre la espada y la pared; en lugar de sentir miedo, se emocionó de sentir esa incertidumbre que lo llenaba de valor.

Sacó a su último Pokemón revelando a un Dragonite y ambos soltaron un grito de guerra que lo intimidó enormemente. La pasión de este hombre era obvia, pero la pasión de Darach lo era también. Preparó su última Pokebola y la acercó a su rostro, respiró profundo casi rezándole a su Pokemón que se preparara.

—¡Vamos Empoleon!

Sacó a su mejor Pokemón, a su primer compañero que lo acompañó en las buenas y en las malas, a su amigo que lo vio crecer a su lado… su amigo que lucharía con él aunque fuese una basura corriente.

La tensión de la arena estaba tan presente que se podía cortar con una tijera. Todo el público veía en silencio la batalla, un silencio que llenaba a todos de una expectativa impresionante que jamás habían presenciado.

—¡Empiecen! —gritó el réferi.

—¡Usa Dragon Dance!

—¡Empoleon! ¡Blizzard!

Dragonite no tuvo tiempo de empezar su baile ya que se vio obligado a esquivar las ráfagas de viento helado. Darach notó que la velocidad de Dragonite era especialmente rapidísima para su especie…

—Un Quick Claw, huh, —dijo Palmer notando el accesorio de Empoleon, Darach seguía frustrándose que pudiesen leerlo—. Supongo que en esta pelea no podré depender de la velocidad. ¡Usa Thunder Punch!

—Empoleon, espera… —dijo Darach, su Pokemón se paró en una posición defensiva y esperó la señal, Dragonite venía a toda velocidad con su puño envuelto en electricidad y cuando estaba cerca encontró la oportunidad—. ¡Signal Beam!

Dragonite se lanzó a atacarlo y Empoleon logró pegarle con Signal Beam. No le afectó mucho el ataque, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo de él y esquivar el ataque eléctrico.

En el público, Lena sujetó el brazo de su esposo más fuerte.

—Debió usar Blizzard, —dijo Shaw emitiendo sus primeras palabras del día.

—No, no puede abusar de Blizzard, solo tiene 5 PP y ahora le quedan 4 Blizzards, —le respondió Lena seriamente sin quitar su vista de la pelea—. Y no puede usar Surf contra él cuando usa ataques tipo eléctrico… mucho menos su Earthquake que no le afecta al ser tipo volador.

—Si Darach no logra manejar su propio estrés, perderá, —dijo Shaw notando la cara de su hijo, lo había visto con esa misma expresión en torneos cuando era niño a través del televisor—. El Sr. Jericor tiene mucha más experiencia que él.

—Pero nuestro hijo es un luchador.

—Tú lo llamas luchador querida, yo solo veo a un necio.

Darach sintió unas náuseas conocidas en su estómago, sentía eso cuando tenía el presentimiento que iba a perder. Recordaba ese sentimiento demasiado bien, siempre lo sufría cuando peleaba contra la campeona y su espeluznante Garchomp.

Sujetó su estómago furibundo, no era hora de dudar. Se sintió tan afuera del momento que pudo sentir una gota de sudor caer de su nariz…

Sudor…

Frío…

Agua…

—¡Empoleon! ¡Usa Surf!

Su Pokemón lanzó una ola de agua que Dragonite evadió fácilmente, haciendo que gran parte del campo de batalla se inundara. Empoleon miró a su entrenador detectando el ataque inútil pero Darach solamente asintió, tenía una idea. Empoleon le asintió de regreso, confiaba en él.

—¡Mala idea! —gritó Palmer—. ¡Dragonite! ¡Usa Thunder punch en el suelo!

Habían momentos en las peleas que Darach se sentía en el lugar de su Pokemón. No sabía cómo explicarlo… Su respiración entraba en sincronía con la de ellos y durante unos segundos, sus ojos se volvían en los suyos. Vio, casi en cámara lenta, la forma que Dragonite torció su cuerpo y se preparó para pegarle al piso y cuando sintió la proximidad del golpe, gritó:

—¡Ahora!

Sin duda alguna, Empoleon saltó del piso para desatar un Earthquake tremendo, uno que levantó rocas del piso que logró pegarle a Dragonite antes que pudiese completar el ataque. El dragón rugió adolorido, fue un golpe directo de un ataque poderosa.

El público se sujetó de sus asientos, fue un terremoto fuerte.

—Me guiaste al piso para atacar, maldito desquiciado, —la sonrisa de Palmer seguía sin desaparecer—. ¡Aerial Ace!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dragonite voló de su lado del campo y le pegó a Empoleon, no fue tan fuerte como para debilitarlo pero sí para regresarlo al enorme charco de agua.

—¡Thunder punch!

—¡Surf una vez más!

Dragonite voló para esquivar el agua y logró darle un puñetazo potente a la cara de Empoleon. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzar al Pokemón contra el piso y cuando el pingüino cayó sobre el charco, Dragonite volaba sobre él.

Todos los espectadores se asustaron, fue un golpe crítico y Lena gritó horrorizada ante el sonido explosivo que escuchó. Pensaron que la pelea terminaría ahí, pero Empoleon soltó un rugido y se levantó con valor.

—¡Blizzard! —gritó Darach—. ¡No pares!

Dragonite volvió a evadirlo fácilmente, el público se preguntó por qué Empoleon seguía usando Blizzard cuando claramente su contrincante lo evadía tranquilamente volando por el campo de batalla. Lena contó preocupada, le quedaba uno.

—¡Esto termina aquí! —Palmer empuñó su propia mano y lanzó un puño al aire—. ¡No vamos a perder!

Dragonite envolvió su mano una vez más en rayos eléctricos y gritó junto a su entrenador. Cuando lanzó el golpe a Empoleon, dicho Pokemón lo evadió con demasiada facilidad deslizándose afuera de su camino. Fue ahí cuando Palmer se dio cuenta que todo el campo, que unos momentos atrás era un enorme charco por los múltiples Surfs, estaba cubierto con hielo.

Empoleon se deslizaba fácilmente entre los pilares de hielos formados y lo hacía con una gracia absoluta que logró emocionar al público.

—¡Usa Signal Beam! —gritó Darach moviendo su brazo determinado—. ¡Sigue así!

Empoleon lo entendió y continuó deslizándose por el hielo, usando Signal Beam para lastimar a Dragonite y aunque no le causaba mucho daño, lograba pegarle y al mismo tiempo impulsar su velocidad por los témpanos de hielo.

—¡Dragonite! ¡Atrápalo!

El dragón rugió frustrado y comenzó una persecución agresiva contra él tratando de pegarle con Thunder Punch. Empoleon continuó evadiéndolo fácilmente, aprovechando su habilidad de moverse entre el hielo y hubo un momento que su corazón se detuvo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando vio que Dragonite estaba a punto de pegarle y encontró con Empoleon una apertura.

—¡Blizzard!

Empoleon giró en el hielo y con un fuerte aletazo saltó, evadió el puñetazo de Dragonite y mientras giraba en el cielo, lanzó un Blizzard directo que le pegó a la espalda del dragón. Fue tan fuerte que una onda helada azotó el campo. Darach y Palmer tuvieron que cubrirse sus caras con sus brazos y el público sufrió también al sentir una ventisca helada azotando sus rostros.

Aidan cerró sus ojos aterrado, Jena y Jessica gritaron, Shaw cubrió a su esposa, pero Lena continuó viendo el campo apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo. Finley cerró sus ojos enojado, no podía creer lo loco que estaba este muchacho. El Rey miró sin parpadear, su hija tomaba su mano nerviosa pero también se rehusaba a quitar la vista de la batalla.

La ventisca se detuvo y el público miró ansioso al campo de batalla: estaba envuelto con una capa de niebla que incluso había llegado a los entrenadores y al referi. Palmer movió su cabeza, con hielo cayendo de su cabello, buscando a su Pokemón jadeando vaho, Darach se quitó los anteojos empañados para buscar a Empoleon también, no le importaba ver todo borroso e ignoró el frío que recorrió su cuerpo al tener parte de su saco congelado.

—¡Miren! —gritó alguien del público señalando hacia el campo de batalla.

Habían dos sombras, dos siluetas: una de pie y otra en el piso. Una vez que la capa de niebla desvaneció reveló que Empoleon se encontraba mirando a un Dragonite noqueado frente a él.

—¡Dragonite no puede continuar! —gritó el réferi—. ¡Empoleon gana! ¡El ganador es Darach Kokuran!

Una explosión de gritos y aplausos invadió el campo. Fue uno fuerte, apasionado y lleno de emoción. Aidan lloraba sin dejar de gritar junto al agente de seguridad, con Jena y Jessica gritando también sin parar.

—¡Loco! ¡En verdad lo lograste, maldito cuatro-ojos! —gritó Aidan abrazando al de seguridad, quien también lloraba fuertemente a su lado abrazándolo también.

Finley lo miró todo, desde el otro lado del túnel podía ver algo que no pensó que vería alguna vez en su vida: un cambio. Creció entre servidores y sirvientes, Lords y Ladies que jamás se habían molestado a ver a sus empleados a los ojos.

Pero ahí se encontraba ahora, viejo y arrugado, viendo por primera vez como gente de la clase alta aplaudía sin parar ante el nuevo campeón del Duelo de las Tres Coronas: un plebeyo, un simple operario de limpieza. También encontró adorable la manera que la pequeña princesa no dejaba de saltar en su asiento, aplaudiendo sin parar al mismo tiempo que lloraba emocionada y su cabello volaba en el aire.

—Jeje, —dijo Finley en voz baja al mismo tiempo que dio una sonrisa torcida—. Esto será interesante… buen trabajo, muchacho…

Entre el público general, Lena aplaudía con lágrimas en sus ojos, el orgullo que sentía por él era abrumador y no podía parar de llorar.

—Te lo dije, —dijo Shaw sacando un pañuelo y limpiándole las lágrimas a su esposa—. Nuestro hijo es un necio, no es un buen perdedor.

Darach, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos, corrió hacia Empoleon al notar que se andaba tambaleando. Antes que su Pokemón cayera al piso, Darach lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas. Hubo algo en esta pelea, algo de pura catarsis que logró desatar algo en su corazón: todas sus dudas, su vergüenza, todo el peso de sus fracasos anteriores parecieron quedarse atrás en esta última pelea.

—Gracias Empoleon, —dijo Darach entre lágrimas, su Pokemón bajó su cabeza esperando mimos y el muchacho lo abrazó con demasiada felicidad—. ¡En serio gracias!

Palmer corrió hacia su Dragonite y al ver que se levantó enojado, su entrenador le acarició la cabeza con muchísimo cariño.

—Ganaremos la próxima, campeón, —le dijo Palmer a su Dragonite, el dragón solo gruñó molesto—. Yo sé… pero creo que podemos vivir después de esto, ¿verdad? Aprendimos mucho.

Dragonite lo miró enojado y Palmer se rió, seguía siendo el mismo gruñón que era como cuando lo encontró siendo un simple Dratini bravo.

—Está bien grandote, —Palmer le rascó con cariño su cabeza y eso logró calmarlo—. En serio gracias…

Dragonite le dio una sonrisa agotada y el entrenador finalmente lo regresó a su Pokebola. Notó cómo Darach continuaba abrazando a su Empoleon, todas las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos le decía que esto había sido más que una simple pelea para él. Le alegraba, le alegraba encontrar entrenadores tan apasionados y esperaba que este fuese el primer paso para conocer a más entrenadores como él.

—Regresa Empoleon, en serio gracias… —Darach sacó su Pokebola y luego de regresarlo, sacó su pañuelo para pasárselo por la cara rápido.

No podía creer lo que recién había vivido, había sido la pelea más intensa que había tenido en demasiado tiempo. Que hubiese ganado el torneo todavía se sentía irreal y miró al techo. Su corazón latía fuerte… ¿así se sentía ganar un torneo? Casi lo había olvidado…

Palmer aclaró su garganta y Darach se dio la vuelta, rápidamente se puso sus anteojos y se encontró con su contrincante. El hombre todavía sonreía, pero ahora era cálida y serena que le daba la bienvenida. Darach se preguntó cómo era posible que tuviese tantas formas para sonreír y transmitir sentimientos tan diferentes.

—Perder contra un entrenador como tú… —Palmer le extendió su mano—. Puedo vivir con eso.

Darach le tomó la mano, se sintió tan débil que se asustó de la fuerza que usó el rubio para apretársela. Por Arceus, este torneo había logrado absorber hasta la última gota de energía que tenía… ¿cómo pensaba regresar a trabajar mañana?

No, no iba a pensar ahora en el trabajo. Sonrió y decidió vivir el momento.

—Gracias Sr. Palmer, en serio nuestra pelea fue la mejor que he tenido en mi vida, —admitió Darach—. Su talento es más que superlativo, es increíble y no puedo esperar a tener otra oportunidad para luchar contra usted.

—Nada mal para un pedazo de mierda, ¿verdad?

Aunque el hombre sonriera y su tono fuese juguetón, Darach se puso pálido. Santo Arceus, después de todo _sí_ lo recordaba y ahora sintió una enorme vergüenza de haber perdido la calma frente al hombre el otro día.

Palmer soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó del hombro.

—Está bien, si somos honestos puedo ser bien porquería sin darme cuenta, —admitió Palmer sin dejar de reírse—. Dejemos el pequeño incidente atrás, ¿te parece?

Darach solo respiró profundo, tratando de calmar su corazón. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo tampoco podía ser sano para su salud…

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos en donde limpiaron el campo de batalla y pusieron una pequeña tarima con Darach parado en medio. El muchacho estaba nervioso, frente a él estaban todos los participantes del campeonato y todavía encontraba irreal ver a todos ellos abajo… Lords, Ladies, duques, duquesas, agentes de seguridad y Palmer acompañado de cuatro entrenadores incluyendo a Thorton. De todos ellos, solo él fue capaz de ganar siete batallas consecutivas.

El público aplaudía y Darach encontró a sus amigos saludándolo con toda la felicidad del mundo. Encontrar a su mamá llorando mares por él le trajo una extraña clase de consuelo… después de 18 años, finalmente había logrado algo.

El público se detuvo al escuchar los golpes de un bastón, un hombre apareció con uniforme rojo tradicional y gritó a todo pulmón:

—Su alteza real: el Rey Anselio IV de Todos los Beatos de Percila.

Y ahí lo vio, un hombre con uniforme blanco y dorado entrando a la arena con los aplausos de sus súbitos. Darach creció viendo fotografías de él y lo había visto un par de veces durante el torneo… pero tenerlo ahora tan cerca se sentía tan irreal. Era rubio, con varias canas asomándose en su cabeza, una nariz firme y unos ojos celestes que brillaban como celestinas.

Por alguna razón, sus ojos lo distrajeron… juraría haber visto ese color antes.

Cuando el Rey subió a la tarima con él, Darach irguió su postura tanto como su espalda se lo permitía. Tenía el parado profesional de un trabajador de museo y lo primero que le enseñaron era no hacer contacto visual.

—Darach Kokuran, —dijo el Rey llamando su atención, le hablaba con un tono bajo, claramente tratando de tener una conversación personal con él. El muchacho finalmente se atrevió a verlo a los ojos y aunque fuesen amistosos, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, como si estuviera viendo algo prohibido—. Quiero que sepas que he viajado por muchos lugares en este mundo y jamás, jamás vi un talento como el tuyo.

—Mil gracias su majestad, —Darach dio una reverencia innecesariamente profunda—. Pero solo soy un operario de limpieza con buenos Pokemons.

—Levanta la cabeza, muchacho, —era una orden del mismísimo Rey y cuando finalmente atrevió a dar la cara, notó que buscaba contacto visual con él—. Los ojos no saben guardar secretos, claramente eres un luchador de corazón. Espero que algún día tenga el honor de luchar contra usted, Darach Kokuran.

—P-por supuesto, —el pobre casi se atragantó con su propia saliva—. Su majestad…

El Rey Anselio lo tomó del hombro y le dio una sacudida amistosa, jamás pensó ver un trato tan casual viniendo de él. Siempre lo vio tan formal, tan serio y tan… fuera de alcance…

El hombre se dio la vuelta y miró al público, muchos empezaron a aplaudir y el Rey levantó una mano. Todos inmediatamente guardaron silencio ante la palabra de su real majestad.

—El día de hoy es el fin, —que comenzara así su discurso hizo que algo se le retorciera algo adentro de su cuerpo—. Pero cada fin trae consigo un nuevo comienzo. Este torneo es ese comienzo a una era de inclusión, nuevas tradiciones y nuevos horizontes llenos de pasión, una pasión que no pertenece a una sola clase. Hoy, en esta ceremonia, creo que no hubiera podido pedir mejor campeón que el que tenemos frente a nosotros. No es un operario de limpieza, tampoco un trabajador del castillo… sino un entrenador Pokemón, un entrenador determinado y lleno de honor que logró sobrepasar cada reto.

Abrió un estuche que traía con él, era una pequeña medalla dorada que tenía el dibujo de tres coronas. Levantó la medalla sobre su cabeza y dijo:

—¡Este será la última medalla del Duelo de las Tres Coronas! ¡Ahora en adelante entraremos a una nueva era en donde cualquiera podrá participar bajo nuevas reglas! ¡Reglas de un nuevo futuro! ¡El Frente Batalla!

Se acercó a Darach y le puso la medalla en su saco.

—Que esta medalla nos recuerde nuestra historia y nuestros nuevos anhelos. ¡Qué viva el campeón!

Una nueva ola de aplausos estalló en la arena y Darach tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar ahí. En serio parecía una clase de sueño hecho realidad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del Autor: La verdad tengo que admitirlo, este fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos que he escrito en mi vida en esta página. La peleas fueron súper divertidas de pensarlo, sobretodo Darach vs. Palmer. En serio espero que haya logrado transmitir esa emoción y suspenso. Aún con todo el caos encontré un poco de tiempo para escribir, no prometo nada igual para la próxima XD
> 
> Pregunta seria: ¿cómo prefieren los capítulos? ¿Largos o cortos? Originalmente quería dividir este capítulo en 2 pero decidí poner a prueba esto.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer


	5. La Princesa y su Valet

(Esa noche, después del Campeonato)

Palmer escuchó de un pub a las afueras del castillo, cerca de un condominio donde viven muchos trabajadores. Después de sobrevivir a una cena oficial elegante con su socio real, el rubio decidió escaparse y explorar el famoso lugar al haber escuchado rumores de una celebración.

Entró acompañado de dos mujeres y al hacerlo, sonrió ante el alboroto que había adentro del pub. Era un bar pequeño, dividido en tres partes y una barra para servir tragos. Todo tenía un concepto abierto, así que al entrar pudo ver a un grupo de muchachos, todos con uniformes del castillo, lanzando a alguien al aire para celebrar.

Los gritos horrorizados de la víctima le dio una idea de quién podía ser.

—Hoy invito a los tragos, —dijo Palmer a sus dos acompañantes, era una señora de saco rojo y una chica de jeans y suéter amarillo.

Los ojos de su acompañante más joven se iluminaron de la felicidad, demasiado para el gusto de Palmer.

— _El_ trago, no te quiero ebria Dahlia, —aclaró el rubio molesto señalándola—. No quiero dar una mala impresión con el rey.

—Ugh, tengo 19 Palmer, sé cómo medirme con el licor, —le respondió indignada Dahlia empujando a su compañera de saco rojo hacia adentro—. Vamos Argenta, necesitamos un momento de chicas lejos de este anciano.

—Quiero que sepas que soy mayor que este anciano, _querida_ , —respondió en broma Argenta.

—Sí, pero tú sí sabes divertirte, _querida_.

Ambas mujeres se rieron y se alejaron a la barra. Palmer no pudo evitar sonreír conmovido, llevaba unos meses trabajando con ellas y podía sentir que la conexión era fuerte y honesta. Estaba orgulloso de haber encontrado personas buenas para trabajar en su sueño y se sintió muy afortunado de su nueva amistad con Argenta y Dahlia. También Thorton, pero su relación era diferente ya que era mucho más joven que ellos. El niño no tenía edad para estar aquí en un bar y se aseguraron de dejarlo en su cuarto de invitado en el castillo antes de venir aquí.

Se adentró más al bar, acercándose al grupo de muchachos que lanzaban al otro entre todos y cuando finalmente liberaron a su víctima, alguien más apareció para vaciar una botella de champán sobre él. Ver a Darach horrorizado y mojado le sacó una carcajada, este muchacho tenía cara de pez fuera de agua y algo le decía que no estaba muy acostumbrado a los bares.

—¡Para el hijo de puta que me ganó! —gritó un agente de seguridad abrazando a Darach al mismo tiempo que levantaba un vaso de cerveza—. Igual eres un buen hijo de puta, ¿podemos ser amigos?

—C-claro, —Darach no se atrevía a decirle que no a un tipo que le sacaba una cabeza con licor en la mano.

—Jeje, eres el mejor cuatro-ojos. Me llamo Chuck.

—Mucho gusto…

El agente lo abrazó y Darach finalmente se liberó alejándose hacia la barra buscando un poco de tranquilidad. Muy enojado sacó un pañuelo para secar sus anteojos. Ya había sido una pesadilla cuando lo empezaron a tirar al aire para celebrar su victoria pero con todo el champán que le tiraron encima terminaron manchando sus anteojos y uniforme… tenían suerte que el Rey declarara que tenían el fin de semana libre…

—Hey, Darach, —Aidan apareció en la barra y se apoyó en la mesa—. Escuché por ahí que el Rey te fue a buscar después de la ceremonia. ¿Es cierto?

—Sí, —a esta altura no estaba sorprendido que se corriera la voz—. Me dijo que quiere hablar conmigo el lunes, al parecer me quiere hacer una clase de propuesta.

—Mmm… seguro pensará que es un desperdicio que andes limpiando suciedad del piso cuando puedes limpiar el piso con tus contrincantes en una pelea Pokemón, —Aidan se acarició la barbilla pensativo—. Sabes, tal vez lograrás ascender en la jerarquía de trabajos.

—Por ahora estoy feliz de no haber perdido el que tengo, —Darach tomó un pequeño plato de manías y empezó a comer.

—Sabes, no te pediré que me ayudes en eso, es de mal gusto andar metiendo tus amigos en cosas del trabajo, —Aidan se acercó y pudo sentir el olor a cerveza muy fuerte en su aliento—. ¿Pero sabes qué no es de mal gusto?

—Dime, —Darach se pasó la mano por su pelo y se asqueó al notar lo pegajoso que se puso con la mezcla de fijador de cabello y champán.

Aidan seguía con la pésima costumbre de las preguntas retóricas.

—Ayudar a un amigo, —Aidan lo abrazó del hombro y luego señaló hacia una de las mesas—. Esas chicas te estuvieron gritando durante toda la pelea y estaban sentadas a mi lado. ¿Las conoces?

—Las conocí hoy, ¿por qué?

—Te diré por qué, —Aidan lo miró con una sonrisa espeluznante—. Porque los amigos se ayudan entre amigos y tu amigo quiere conocer mejor a la chica del saco rojo. Se sentó a mi lado hoy y me pareció muy, pero muuuy linda. Dime, ¿qué sabes de ella?

Honestamente esperaba que le pidiera presentarlos, pero prefería mil veces compartirle información para evadir cualquier interacción social.

—Le gusta chismear.

—Perfecto.

Dándole un último trago a su vaso de cerveza, Aidan se alejó hacia la mesa donde estaban Jessica y Jena. Darach pensó que le pediría que lo presentara, pero supuso que el trago le dio el valor a su amigo para hacerlo solo. Ambas chicas parecieron incomodarse por un momento, pero luego se empezaron a reír e invitaron a su amigo a que se sentara con ellas. Bien por él, a ver si ahora por fin conseguía novia.

Cuando Darach pensó que por fin tendría un momento de paz y tranquilidad, notó que alguien se sentó a su lado… el problema era que podía sentir que lo estaban viendo. Finalmente decidió darse la vuelta y se incomodó muchísimo al encontrar a su último contrincante del campeonato.

—Hey, pedazo de mierda, —saludó Palmer en tono de broma y la cara de Darach fue lo suficientemente incómoda para sacarle una risa—. Creo que deberíamos encontrar una mejor manera para saludarnos, ¿heh?

Le dio un golpe amistoso en su espalda.

—Sería conveniente, —le respondió incómodo acariciando donde lo había golpeado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, claramente tratando de pensar cómo mantener una conversación educada.

—Así que… ¿celebrando tu victoria? —preguntó Palmer apuntando a lo obvio.

Darach lo miró enojado empapado en champán y cerveza.

—Sí, —respondió finalmente.

—Me pareció raro no encontrarte en la cena oficial, —no le quiso mencionar que lo buscó entre todos los invitados, varios le dieron miradas raras al verlo buscando a alguien por todo el salón.

—La invitación fue a último minuto y la verdad… —Darach miró a la mesa de Aidan, Jena y Jessica, al parecer el de seguridad (Chuck se recordó a él mismo) se les unió también—. Prefería celebrarlo con mis amigos.

—Lo entiendo, —Palmer miró a sus alrededores, como si quisiera asegurarse que nadie los estuviera escuchando—. Entre tú y yo: nunca fui muy fan de esas cenas caras.

Traía puesto un saco verde con parches y cabello completamente despeinado, era un poco obvio.

—Pero el Rey Anselio tiene un modo de vivir muy diferente al mío y bueno, tengo que ser educado con él si vamos a ser socios, —Palmer levantó su mano y habló con el cantinero, honestamente Darach se preguntó si tenía derecho de escuchar de lo que le hablaba en ese momento.

—¿Qué clase de socios? —la curiosidad se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

—Ya sabes, de trabajo, —le trajeron un vaso con cerveza y le dio un pequeño trago—. Estamos trabajando en muchas cosas y este torneo lo organizó el Rey como que si fuera "un final de una vieja era" o algo así. ¿Quieres que te pida algo de tomar?

Darach quería seguir hablando con él, así que decidió participar en el juego.

—Una cerveza suave, si está bien, —no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban los tragos y Palmer le hizo una cara de ternura, como si estuviera viendo un niño tratando de montar una bicicleta por primera vez.

—Te pediré una rubia, —levantó su mano y llamó al bartender.

El hombre en la barra miró a Darach y antes de retirarse para traer los tragos, le pidió que le enseñara su identificación. El muchacho sintió una vergüenza absoluta y le mostró la tarjeta sonrojándose muchísimo, Palmer se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse, era cierto que Darach parecía mucho más joven y su actitud tímida no ayudaba.

No tenía idea qué esperar pero una vez que le trajeron el vaso, Darach bebió de ella y tosió un poco, se impresionó de lo fuerte que era el sabor.

—La mía es negra, así que es más fuerte todavía, —Palmer le mostró su vaso—. ¿Quieres probar?

—Estoy bien, —soltó un tosido más y aprendió su primera lección de tomar cerveza: poco a poco. Sintió un poco más confianza entre ellos y decidió aprovecharlo—. Debe de ser muy especial si puede asociarse con alguien como el Rey.

—Nah, no me pongas en un pedestal, —le dijo Palmer desinteresado tomando otro trago de su cerveza—. Solo soy un entrenador ambicioso.

Darach lo miró un poco incrédulo, seguramente era fácil hacerse el humilde cuando seguramente tenía una vida asegurada.

—Si usted lo dice… —dio otro sorbo a su vaso.

—Hey, no creas que no vi eso, —le respondió molesto Palmer señalándolo—. Para tu información: no soy alguien rico. Si te soy honesto, solo soy un tipo con suerte que ama las peleas Pokemón y sabe ahorrar.

Había algo muy genuino en su voz y parte de él quería creerle.

—¿De dónde viene usted?

—Twinleaf Town, ahí vive mi esposa con mi hijo, —sacó una billetera y le mostró una pequeña foto con una señora de pelo café y un niño rubio, era espeluznante lo mucho que se parecía el pequeño a su papá—. Viajo mucho así que siempre traigo muchas fotos de ellos conmigo. Quiero armar un lugar donde pueda mostrarle a mi hijo que es posible ser un entrenador y vivir de eso, sin tener que ser líder del gimnasio o miembro de la Elite Four.

Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

—Suena como si tuviera un problema con la liga Pokemón, —dijo Darach tratando de sacarle lo interesante.

—Huh, necesitaría diez de estos para decirte cada uno de mis problemas, —respondió Palmer levantando su vaso de cerveza—. Pero para ahorrarte el dinero en tragos: sí, no soy fanático del monopolio que tienen con el negocio de batallas Pokemón.

Darach levantó su vaso, completamente de acuerdo.

—¿Entonces su proyecto será la nueva competencia de la liga?

—No, no, me caen mal pero soy realista cuatro-ojos, —respondió con una risa Palmer—. Lo que quiero hacer es ofrecer una nueva opción para los entrenadores asociándome con los de la liga, armé planes preliminares en Hoenn con otro socio pero él tiene otras ideas. Así que yo estoy aquí para armar algo propio, algo que le permitirá a cualquier entrenador de cualquier edad participar.

Eso le llamó la atención.

—Entonces está dirigido para niños y para adultos, —agregó sorprendido, era raro encontrar algo así hoy en día.

—Por supuesto, la liga está diseñada pensando en jóvenes pero una vez que llegan a la adultez, el sistema se vuelve muy hostil. Nuestro proyecto apunta para todos quienes tengan talento, no importa de dónde vengan o su edad, —Palmer se dio la vuelta en su silla e invitó a Darach que lo siguiera—. ¿Ves a la chica de suéter amarillo de ahí?

—Sí, —Darach admitía que era linda, claramente fuera de su liga pero igual era bonita.

—Su nombre es Dahlia, la conocí trabajando para una compañía de productos de belleza como vendedora en una de sus sucursales, —Palmer sonrió orgulloso—. Tiene una creatividad ridícula al momento de pelear, me pateó el trasero cuando la reté hace unos meses y desde entonces trabajamos juntos. Es otra de mis socias.

Asintió interesado, ¿cómo habría reaccionado la Reina al momento que vio a su esposo asociándose con adolescentes con perlas en su cabeza?

—La que está a su lado, la del saco rojo, se llama Argenta, —continuó Palmer—. Es abogada de Jubilife City, era parte de una firma muy poderosa de la ciudad. También me pateó el trasero, pero ella tiene un hobby único: entrenó a nivel competitivo a 18 Pokemons.

Eso sorprendió a Darach, él apenas pudo entrenar cuatro Pokemons, no se quería imaginar lo que sería hacerlo 18. Ese número era demasiado específico y cuando trató de pensar la razón, notó a Palmer sonriéndole.

—Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

—¿Entrenó a un Pokemón de cada tipo? —Palmer asintió y Darach miró asombrado a la mujer de saco rojo, quien se encontraba riéndose a carcajadas con la chica de suéter amarillo al mismo tiempo que bebía de una copa—. ¿En serio?

—Oh sí, Argenta es excelente como criadora Pokemón, tiene la creencia que siempre se puede competir con cualquier Pokemón, solo necesita ser tu favorito, —Palmer dejó a un lado el vaso, no se lo quería terminar tan rápido—. ¿Recuerdas a Thorton? Me mencionó durante la cena oficial que peleaste contra él.

Jamás lo olvidaría después de la pelea que le dio.

—Él es hijo de un representante de ventas de alguien de la Silph Co. de Kanto, un niño prodigio que logra diseñar máquinas y sistemas complejos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, —Palmer sonreía con orgullo—. ¿Entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?

La verdad no tenía idea y se limitó a encoger sus hombros.

—Todos nosotros, incluyendo al Rey, venimos de lugares muy distintos y lo que nos une es el amor hacia las batallas Pokemón, —Palmer tomó a Darach del hombro—. Jamás dejes que algo apague tu propia llama de pasión por las peleas Pokemón. En serio espero poder compartir contigo algo más que una buena batalla, ¿te parece intercambiar números?

Se preguntó si estaba hablando Palmer o el trago, igual decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Por supuesto.

—Espero algún día poderte presentar a mi hijo, —le dijo Palmer durante la conversación—. Él ama los Pokemons y estoy seguro que te agradaría, es un buen muchacho.

Ojalá su papá hablara así de él a sus espaldas.

—Ahora, hablemos de cosas importantes, —Palmer lo miró seriamente a los ojos—. ¿Quién es mejor en estrategias ofensivas? ¿Lance de Kanto o Mustard de Galar?

Oh el error de Palmer, ahora Darach no lo dejaría en paz por el resto de la noche. Pasaron horas hablando de Pokemons y peleas, Darach admitía que el hombre rubio era menos molesto de lo que esperaba y su cerveza le aflojó la timidez así que pudo mantener una conversación sin silencios incómodos. Era raro cuando podía hablar así acerca de peleas Pokemons y estrategias, nadie nunca le daba esta clase de atención.

Darach pasó el resto de la noche hablando de Pokemons y en algún punto terminó sentándose en la mesa con Aidan, Jessica, Jena y Chuck. Seguro estaba más ebrio de lo recordaba, porque no podía recapitular lo que habían hablado. Al parecer fue lo suficientemente personal como para compartir su número con los demás, pues cuando se levantó al día siguiente en su casa, Darach se encontró con varios mensajes de Chuck y las chicas.

Supuso que ahora tenía nuevos amigos.

* * *

(Castillo Percila, unos días después)

Darach llegó al castillo con su uniforme puesto y después de dejar las cosas en su casillero, caminó hacia la Torre de Homenaje sintiendo unos nervios espantosos en su estómago.

El Rey le pidió una reunión a las 9 am y había llegado quince minutos antes. No sabía en dónde esperarlo, la Torre del Homenaje era territorio nuevo para él: era mucho más lujoso, con muchos sirvientes limpiando y viéndolo de reojo y tampoco ayudaba saber que su papá trabajaba ahí. Seguro no se lo toparía en el piso donde se encontraba, pues el comedor estaba un piso abajo, pero saber que estaba compartiendo el mismo espacio físico con su papá lo ponía mal.

Por lo menos si se lo topaba, llevaba puestos sus mejores guantes. Su mamá casi lo vistió en la mañana cuando se levantó, le había planchado todo y hasta se ofreció para ayudarlo a peinarse.

Entendía por qué estaba emocionada por él, pero tampoco era un niño.

Uno de los mayordomos del rey lo guió hacia la oficina real y le pidió que esperara en una pequeña sala que daba hacia la oficina. La sala estaba exquisitamente decorada: cuadros lujosos, espejos con marcos elaborados, unos sillones lujosos con almohadas bordadas de seda y una pequeña mesa entre los sillones con bocadillos y dulces en una copa de vidrio.

—Se puede sentar, —le dijo el mayordomo.

Darach asintió con gratitud pero ni loco se sentaría en esos sillones, se veían demasiado lujosos para él.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo parado, apareció el Rey con una sonrisa amistosa acompañado de un tipo enorme de seguridad siguiéndolo de cerca. El Rey llevaba puesto un uniforme azul oscuro, con hombreras amarillas y lo reconoció como uno de los atuendos reales.

—Darach Kokuran, bienvenido, —le ofreció su mano y la tomó, agradecido de haberse puesto guantes—. No tenías que haber traído tu uniforme, no estás trabajando ahora. Llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba.

—Lo lamento, su majestad, —no tenía idea de cómo responderle.

—No te disculpes muchacho, entra, —lo invitó al estudio y se encontró con un escritorio viejo en medio de una pequeña biblioteca, una enorme ventana que daba a un balcón iluminaba todo de manera exquisita—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo licor y otras bebidas, por si eso le incomoda.

—Me encuentro bien, muchas gracias, —Darach tragó saliva—. Su majestad.

—Respeto tu etiqueta, pero estás hablando de hombre a hombre, —el Rey se sentó en su lado del escritorio y Darach tomó la silla frente a él—. Y también soy un entrenador como tú, así que trata de relajarte un poco.

Fácil decirlo, imposible de hacerlo. Tampoco ayudaba que el de seguridad lo viera como una presa.

—No tengas miedo, el Sr. Walsh es un buen hombre, —le dijo el Rey al notar su miedo—. ¿Te puedo llamar Darach?

Si quería podía llamarlo Mister Bidoof, pero se limitó a asentir dando su permiso.

—Darach, te seré honesto: no entiendo como alguien de tu talento trabaja para la Torre Atalaya, no lo digo con son de ofensa, hablé con tus superiores y todos dicen lo excelente que eres en tu trabajo, pero me impresiona que alguien tan bueno en las peleas Pokemón se dedique a limpiar armaduras y dar tours por el museo, —el Rey lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi familia trabaja en el castillo…

—Lo sé, tu papá es mayordomo del comedor y tu mamá es una de las mucamas de la torre, —el Rey sabía quien era su familia—. Excelentes trabajadores también.

—Muchas gracias…

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, Darach sentía que en cualquier momento moriría del miedo. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Que estaba aquí porque no pudo ganarle a la campeona? ¿Que no era tan bueno como todos decían? En el reino de ciegos, el tuerto es el rey; no es que fuese un entrenador élite como los de la liga.

—Darach, la razón por la cual te llamé es simple: quiero darte una oferta de trabajo que esté más alineado a tus talentos, —el Rey se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta—. Necesito que me esperes aquí mientras que busco la propuesta, ¿te molesta esperar?

—Por supuesto que no, su majestad.

—Excelente, ahora vuelvo.

Salió de la oficina acompañado del hombre de seguridad y Darach se preguntó qué estaba pasando, todavía sentía irreal el hecho que estuviera hablando con el Rey acerca de propuestas de trabajo. ¿Qué le iría a ofrecer? ¿Tal vez algo relacionado con el proyecto de Palmer? ¿O tal vez lo pondría como Valet de la Torre de Batalla? No tenía idea y entre más lo pensaba, peor se ponía de los nervios.

Escuchó a alguien abriendo la puerta y se levantó de su lugar para, según él, recibir al rey. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con alguien que jamás pensó que se cruzaría en este lugar.

—¡Darach!

—¿Caitlin? —preguntó confundido.

La niña que había conocido hace unas semanas en el torneo de su condominio se encontraba frente a él. Su pelo café estaba perfectamente bien peinado, traía puesto un vestido rosado corto y un suéter blanco abierto. No entendía qué estaba haciendo aquí, pero la niña rápidamente corrió para abrazarlo enterrando su cara en su estómago.

—¡Te extrañé! —dijo la niña, Darach rápidamente la tomó de los hombros y la separó—. ¡Te vi el otro día en el Duelo de las Tres Coronas! ¡Estuviste genial! Cuando Empoleon saltó yo estaba como que _¡"aah"!_ Pero luego tú estabas como que _¡"Blizzard"!_ y Empoelon hizo _"woosh"_ y luego…

Darach notó que el pelo de la niña empezó a flotar, ¿acaso tendría a su Gothita por algún lado escondida? No la veía por ninguna parte.

—Caitlin, Caitlin, —interrumpió Darach hincándose a su altura, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y Caitlin lo imitó, casualmente el cabello de la niña dejó de flotar después de imitarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es mi casa.

Eso hizo que se le helara la sangre.

—¿Por casa te refieres a que vives aquí?

—¡Sip! Aquí no, pero vivo en mi cuarto.

Si su nombre era Caitlin… y si vivía en este castillo…

—Por casualidad… ¿tienes algún título? —no lo podía creer.

—Mi papá dice que soy Princesa y también algo que suena como infante y algo de un Beto, —Caitlin puso sus manos atrás de su espalda y se balanceaba con una sonrisa inocente sobre sus zapatos—. No me recuerdo cómo iba.

—Princesa Caitlin I de todos los Beatos de Percila, infanta de la Isla de Sinnoh y heredera a la corona.

—¡Eso! —respondió emocionada.

Darach solamente se aterró ante la idea que tuvo un encuentro casual con la mismísima princesa de Sinnoh hace unas semanas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo sola en un condominio de trabajadores? ¿Acaso sus papás sabían lo que había hecho? ¿Era algo normal que una niña de la realeza viniera a hablarle así a los trabajadores?

¿Qué _demonios_ estaba pasando?

—Mi papá me dijo que hoy hablaría contigo, quería verte, —le dijo emocionada Caitlin—. ¿Podemos jugar con Houndoom?

Esa pregunta lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—No, no, —ni de chiste sacaría un Pokemón en una oficina, era de pésimo gusto hacer eso en un ambiente profesional—. Ahorita estoy esperando al Rey para hablar cosas de adultos.

—Pero tú no eres adulto, eres como yo, —dijo enojada cruzando sus brazos—. Eres niño y los niños juegan con Pokemons.

—No, —corrigió Darach rápidamente, tratando de adoptar el tono más paciente que podía tener cuando estaba cerca de entrar en pánico—. Yo soy un adulto, tengo 18 años.

—Pero tu cara es de niño, —respondió Caitlin molesta señalándolo—. Eso te hace niño como yo, aunque yo tengo 10 y cumpliré 11 en unos meses, así que no soy tan niña como tú.

Sabía que tenía una cara juvenil, pero no le daba gracia que se lo dijeran de esa manera.

—Bueno, igual soy mayor que tú, —dijo Darach cruzando sus brazos con autoridad—. Además, Houndoom es mi Pokemón, si yo digo que no, es no.

Eso pareció convencer a Caitlin, infló sus mejillas enojada pero Darach no estaba dispuesto a obedecerla ciegamente. Sí, ella era una princesa, pero para él era una niña que necesitaba entender que había un lugar y un momento para las cosas.

—¡¿CAITLIN?!

El grito de una mujer llamó su atención y Darach notó como la niña corrió para esconderse atrás de él. El grito venía de los pasillos y la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada, así que quien sea que andaba buscando a la princesa, no vendría acá adentro. El muchacho se paró y le llamó la atención la manera que Caitlin sujetaba su traje con un miedo absoluto, algo no se sintió bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Darach.

—Es mi tutora, la odio, —su voz tembló.

Ahora que pensaba mejor en su primer encuentro, la recordaba oculta entre los arbusto.

—Cuando te conocí, te escondías de ella, ¿verdad?

Caitlin asintió y Darach se dio la vuelta para verla de nuevo hincándose a su altura. Notó que empezaron a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué te hizo? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Me gritó y me quitó a Gothita, —le respondió Caitlin casi llorando—. Siempre me la quita cuando toco mal el piano, también cuando no hago mi tarea como me dijo. No quería hacerlo mal, traté de disculparme pero nunca me escucha.

Eso explicaba por qué no había visto su Pokemón.

—También me jala el pelo cuando me peina ¡y lo odio! ¡No quiero que me siga jalando el pelo! ¡No me gusta su regla de madera! —notó que el pelo de la niña empezó a flotar, haciendo que su peinado perfecto se desarreglara un poco, y sus lágrimas se intensificaron—. ¡No quiero ir! ¡Quería decirte hola a ti y a tus Pokemons pero me dijo que no! ¡Nunca me deja salir! ¡Me jala el pelo cuando le digo no! ¡Me rompe mi tarea cuando no le gusta! ¡Me pega con su regla! ¡Odio su regla! ¡Me odia! ¡La odio!

Lo que dijo lo horrorizó y Darach se preocupó más cuando se dio cuenta que los libros en las libreras empezaron a temblar, algo en el ambiente se intensificó con las emociones de la niña y las lágrimas se intensificaron.

—Y ahora me va a castigar y no quiero que me pegue, no quiero tocar el piano no quiero irme de aquí, —cerró sus ojos y sus palabras empezaron a mezclarse con sus lloriqueos, haciendo que se volvieran incomprensibles.

Ahora también los muebles empezaron a temblar y Darach no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Tuvo miedo, por Arceus que tenía miedo de estar en esta situación que no podía entender. Pero había algo que sí tenía claro: Caitlin estaba cerca de tener un ataque de pánico y necesitaba ayudarla.

—Caitlin… —dijo Darach.

—¡No! —empezó a zapatear furiosa y varios libros volaron de su lugar, su cabello flotó más haciendo que se le cayeran todos los ganchos que lo sujetaban antes—. ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

Darach la tomó de los hombros y eso obligó a que abriera sus ojos, cuando tuvieron contacto visual, Darach empezó a respirar profundo. Inhalaba por la nariz, exhalaba por la boca.

Caitlin lo miró, todavía llorando, y trató de imitarlo, pero soltó un grito y sujetó su cabeza con muchísimo dolor.

Por Arcues, la pobre niña estaba sufriendo.

—Conmigo Caitlin, —dijo Darach llamando su atención sacudiéndola suavemente de los hombros—. Tú puedes.

Inhaló por la nariz y exhaló por la boca, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para ignorar la horrenda presión en el ambiente que lo atormentaba. Caitlin empezó a hacerlo, con los ojos cerrados, inhaló y exhaló rápido.

Poco a poco fue imitándolo, inhalando y exhalando, inhalando y exhalando…

Finalmente la presión del ambiente desapareció y el cabello de Caitlin regresó a su lugar. La niña abrió los ojos y miró sus alrededores aterrada, sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre Darach para abrazarlo y empezó a sollozar.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —dijo la niña entre lágrimas.

Darach permitió que lo abrazaran, se sentía incómodo pero Caitlin lo necesitaba. Mientras la pequeña lloraba, Darach observó todo el estudio, asombrado de lo que recién había vivido. La oficina estaba completamente desordenada, con libros tirados en el piso y los muebles fuera de su lugar.

¿Acaso Caitlin tenía poderes psíquicos? Siempre escuchó rumores de personas alrededor del mundo con poderes, pero jamás pensó que se cruzaría con algo así en su vida.

—Está bien Caitlin… está bien, —le dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda, tratando de imitar a su propia madre cuando lo consolaba a él de niño—. No llores, no llores.

Caitlin se separó de él y empezó a secarse la cara con sus mangas del suéter blanco. Darach rápidamente sacó su pañuelo y se lo dio, pero la niña no paraba de llorar.

Necesitaba hacer algo para calmarla.

—Mira Caitlin, podemos recoger los libros, —Darach se acercó a uno y lo tomó, luego lo puso en la librera vacía—. ¿Ves? ¿Me quieres ayudar a ponerlos en su lugar?

La niña asintió con su cabeza y empezó a recoger libros también. Parte de él se sentía nervioso de estar con alguien capaz de tener poderes psíquicos, estaba en alerta. Pero gran parte de él sentía lástima por la niña, no podía imaginarse lo que habrá sufrido con esa tutora y lo sola que se debía de sentir.

Después de recoger todos los libros, Darach se aseguró que Caitlin se hubiera limpiado bien la cara con su pañuelo. Se lo quería pedir de regreso, pero no tuvo el corazón de pedírselo al ver la forma que la niña se aferraba a él.

—Perdón, —no dejaba de disculparse.

—Está bien, —Darach trató de pensar en cómo seguir esta conversación sin ponerla nerviosa, no quería tener otro incidente—. Cuando tengas miedo, respira profundo como te enseñé. Eso me ayuda cuando yo…

—¡Aquí estás! —dijo alguien abriendo la puerta de la oficina de forma agresiva y Darach se encontró con una mujer alta, delgada, ropa lujosa y una enorme regla de madera que sujetaba en su mano.

Caitlin corrió para esconderse atrás de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Una princesa como tú no debería escaparse así de sus lecciones de piano. Mucho menos con extraños.

Cuando la mujer, la famosa tutora supuso, trató de acercarse, Darach dio unos pasos atrás ocultando más a Caitlin atrás de él. La pobre niña se aferró a su traje como si su vida dependiera de eso.

No era un experto, pero algo se sentía mal.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le respondió furiosa la mujer—. ¿Tienes idea a quién estás tocando con tus sucias manos de corriente? ¡Es la princesa de este castillo y yo soy su tutora! ¡Quítate!

Darach se mantuvo firme y continuó ocultando a Caitlin atrás de él; no era a una princesa, era una niña asustada.

—Yo sé quién eres, tu papá es mayordomo del comedor y si no te quitas, haré que lo despidan.

Darach conocía a su papá, prefería mil veces enfrentarse a la furia de Shaw antes que entregar una niña a una mujer loca.

—Quítate, —le gritó la mujer con una voz amenazante, pero él no se movió—. ¡Qué te quites!

Levantó su regla de madera y Caitlin gritó asustada, Darach se preparó para recibir el golpe.

—¡SUFICIENTE!

El grito vino de la puerta y los tres se encontraron con el mismísimo Rey Anselio con la compañía del grandote de seguridad. El Rey Anselio traía en su mano una carpeta de cuero, pero sus ojos tenían fuego, una llama furiosa que miraba con enojo a la mujer.

Tan pronto vio al rey, la señora bajó la regla y se acercó con una reverencia al hombre.

—Su majestad, esta rata secuestró a su hija y lo detuve antes que hiciera algo con ella, —dijo la mujer, Caitlin trató de intervenir pero Darach la detuvo—. Tú, seguridad, saca a esta rata de aquí.

El Señor Walsh no movió un solo músculo, lo único que hacía era verla a ella como si estuviera a punto de atacarla.

—Retírese.

—¿Qué?

—Le ordeno que se retire del castillo, —le dijo furioso el Rey—. También queda despedida de sus cargos como institutriz de mi hija. No tiene permitido volver a este castillo, ¡nunca jamás!

Su grito fue firme, amenazante y honestamente aterrador. La mujer miró el piso confundida y cuando trató de irse, Darach recordó algo:

—¡Devuélvale a Caitlin su Pokemón! —dijo furioso.

El Rey miró al muchacho y luego a la mujer, quien se puso más pálida y asustada. Anselio estiró su mano y la mujer sacó la Pokebola del bolsillo de su falda para dársela. Eso enojó más a su majestad.

—Señor Walsh, por favor escolte a la Sra. Collins afuera del castillo.

El de seguridad asintió y luego se retiró de la oficina con la mujer. Darach finalmente suspiró aliviado, por Arceus, todo esto era demasiado.

Caitlin corrió a su papá y el hombre le entregó su Pokebola. La niña sujetó la esfera contra su pecho, llorando con demasiado alivio en sus lágrimas.

—Papá, yo…

Antes que Caitlin pudiera explicar algo, el Rey la miró enojado. Tan pronto intercambiaron miradas, la pequeña miró al piso muy triste y se quedó callada.

Darach no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, trató de decir algo pero el Rey levantó su mano para detenerlo.

—Mañana, quiero que vuelva mañana para continuar nuestra conversación, —le dijo el Rey—. Tómate el resto del día, Darach.

Le hubiera encantado discutirle, pero no veía razón alguna para hacerlo: la mujer loca había sido despedida y ahora Caitlin estaría a salvo. Aunque le doliera, reconocía que lo que tocara después ya no era asunto suyo.

Le respondió con una profunda reverencia y salió de la oficina, Caitlin lo miraba muy asustada. A medio pasillo, escuchó al rey llamando a su hija y se dio cuenta que la niña corrió atrás de él.

—Tu pañuelo, —le dijo Caitlin estirando su mano.

Darach le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Ves este bordado? —Darach señaló las siglas y el tridente de Empoleon—. Esto lo hizo mi mamá.

—¿Lena hizo esto? —preguntó asombrada Caitlin.

—Sí.

—Tu mamá es muy buena, me cae bien y es bonita.

Ya se podía imaginar a su mamá muriéndose de amor cuando le contara esto.

—¿Me podrías guardar el pañuelo? —Darach alejó su mano delicadamente—. Regrésamelo hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.

—Ok… —Caitlin se lanzó a abrazarlo otra vez y el muchacho se puso nervioso al sentir los ojos del Rey sobre él—. Gracias Darach.

—De nada Caitlin, —la alejó rápidamente y con una última reverencia, se retiró del castillo.

Una vez afuera, Darach sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado.

* * *

Regresó a su casa y encontró a su mamá en la sala, Lena se encontraba en el sillón cepillando a Houndoom. El Pokemón estaba feliz con la lengua afuera, moviendo su cola y disfrutando la atención.

El Pokemón levantó sus orejas al escucharlo entrar y rápidamente corrió para recibirlo. Darach lo acarició rápido y dejó su mochila en el piso de la entrada.

—Eso fue rápido, —le dijo su mamá mirando al reloj de la sala, ni siquiera era medio día—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien… —le respondió—. Mamá, ¿terminaste de bordar el pañuelo de Caitlin?

—Hace días lo terminé, ¿por qué? —los ojos de Lena se iluminaron—. ¿Por fin te topaste con ella otra vez? Llevo días queriendo volverla a ver.

La única respuesta que pudo darle fue levantar sus cejas agotado, su mamá no le creería lo que le iba a contar.

Aidan, Jessica y Jena le mandaron mensajes preguntándole cómo le fue. No le sorprendía el mensaje de su amigo, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por las recepcionistas. ¿Estarían buscando chismes o en serio querían apoyarlo?

Se limitó a decirles una verdad a medias: les contaría otro día porque se pospuso su entrevista.

Su mamá también había escuchado una verdad a medias, Darach se ahorró el detalle de los poderes de la niña pero sí le contó la actitud agresiva de su ex-tutora.

—Esa mujer siempre me dio mala espina, —le comentó su mamá enojada mientras comían juntos el almuerzo—. Me la crucé un par de veces mientras limpiaba la sala de invitados, odiosa y engreída.

—También muy agresiva, —comentó Darach.

—Me alegro que la hayan despedido, —dijo Lena sirviéndose más ensalada, en el camino también le sirvió más a su hijo y Darach la miró enojado por tratarlo como niño, la mujer lo ignoró—. No puedo creer que sus papás no hayan intervenido antes, si alguna profesora te hubiera golpeado con una regla de madera, le hubiera arrancado el gaznate.

No lo dudaba, su mamá siempre tuvo una actitud protectora.

—Debe de sentirse muy sola, —dijo Darach.

—Seguramente, pobrecita, —Lena miró muy triste su plato—. Ya me parecía raro que reaccionara tan feliz cuando le dije que me diera un abrazo. Supongo que los reyes no tienen tiempo de ser papás.

Supuso que no.

El resto del día estuvo ayudando a su mamá con el jardín. También la ayudó a empacar el pañuelo de Caitlin y casi murió de ternura cuando le contó lo que dijo de ella. Esperaba poderla ver otra vez, por lo menos tenía el consuelo que tendría su pañuelo para asegurarle que no estaba enojado con ella.

Estando en el jardín, decidió jugar un rato con sus Pokemóns. Aunque Gallade no era muy fanático de perseguir la pelota como Empoleon y Houndoom, por lo menos apreciaba sentarse a su lado para relajarse. Staraptor hizo algo parecido sentándose a lado de su mamá, de vez en cuando estirando las alas para volar con Empoleon y Houndoom.

Palmer le envió un mensaje, al parecer quería que se juntaran el fin de semana para ver la Liga Pokemón de Sinnoh juntos en el bar. Al principio quiso rechazar la oferta, cometió el error de leerlo cuando estaba con su mamá en el jardín así que ella lo obligó a socializar.

Le dijo a Caitlin que era un adulto de 18 años, su mamá actuaba como si fuese un niño.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaría mañana y eso lo aterraba, lo que sí lo tranquilizaba era saber que Caitlin no volvería a pasar un minuto más con esa institutriz loca.

Esperaba que los reyes usaran esta experiencia como una oportunidad para cuidar mejor a su hija.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Darach llegó una vez más al castillo. El mayordomo lo guió por los lujosos pasillos de la Torre del Homenaje. Para su sorpresa, no lo llevó al estudio de la última vez, sino a un jardín privado que quedaba en una esquina escondida del castillo.

Había escuchado rumores de este lugar: el jardín secreto de los reyes.

Tenía un tamaño decente, uno un poco más grande que su casa y estaba repleto de hermosas flores organizadas y arbustos bien cuidados. Tenía una clase de porche en medio, una pequeña cúpula envuelta en redaderas y flores. Había una fuente al fondo del jardín, una que sacaba agua cristalina que iba a un pequeño arroyo que recorría todo el lugar.

El mayordomo lo guió hacia la cúpula del medio y encontró al Rey sentado en frente de una mesa leyendo de una carpeta de cuero. Al verlo, se levantó para saludarlo.

—Darach, siéntate por favor.

Lo obedeció sin dudarlo, se sentía casi irreal encontrarse en este jardín. Estaba seguro que solo la familia real se le permitía entrar aquí.

—Quiero hablarte del incidente que ocurrió ayer, —no le sorprendía que empezara la conversación con eso—. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Pensó muy bien en lo que diría, no quería comentarle de su primer encuentro con su hija afuera del castillo.

—La princesa apareció en la oficina, luego vino su institutriz y cuando noté el miedo que sentía su alteza real, la protegí.

—¿La protegiste?

—Así es, su majestad, —respondió Darach—. No sabía quien era la mujer pero sí pude ver el miedo de la princesa y la regla de madera en su mano, no sabía qué estaba pasando pero…

No supo como terminar la oración.

—Te diré esto, no como el rey del castillo, sino como un padre: muchas gracias por proteger a mi hija, mi esposa y yo no teníamos idea de la clase de abuso que sufría nuestra hija.

Por Arceus, ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta? ¿Acaso Caitlin nunca les dijo? ¿No le habrían visto algún signo de los golpes? ¿Su miedo ante la mujer? Darach respiró profundo para calmarse y se mordió la lengua para mantenerse callado.

—Te seré honesto, muchacho, originalmente te quería ofrecer un puesto en un proyecto que estoy trabajando con unos socios, —el hombre le presentó la carpeta de cuero y después de abrirlo, se lo pasó—. El Frente de Batalla, un lugar de peleas en donde abriremos diferentes facultades para que el público tenga la oportunidad de experimentar y probar sus límites a través de batallas Pokemón.

Le mostró un documento con la foto del castillo.

—La torre de Batalla se volvería en una facultad: El Castillo de Batalla, yo actuaría como el Frontier Brain. Originalmente quería ofrecerte un puesto, aunque la idea era que los visitantes pelearan entre ellos, también planeaba integrar trabajadores del castillo en los niveles más altos.

Sonaba como una propuesta interesante, pero algo le decía que el Rey tenía otros planes.

—Ese era el plan, pero luego ocurrió el incidente de ayer, —el hombre cerró la carpeta y lo miró a los ojos—. Algo me dice que usted vio algo que nadie más ha visto afuera de nuestro círculo íntimo dentro de nuestra familia. Dígame, ¿qué piensa al respecto?

Eso fue un poco ambiguo, pero lo entendió a la perfección.

—Que su majestad, la princesa Caitlin, tiene un extraño talento, uno que puede lastimarla, —dijo Darach pensando en el miedo que vio en los ojos de la niña—. Necesita ayuda.

—Tiene razón, la necesita y por eso contratamos originalmente la institutriz, —dijo el Rey adoptando una posición más casual apoyándose en su asiento—. Fue recomendada por una conocida de mi esposa, decía que tenía experiencia con niños con habilidades especiales, al parecer ayudó a la líder Sabrina de Kanto a controlar mejor sus poderes, según decía.

Darach no estaba muy metido en la farándula, pero sabía que esta tal Sabrina era una mujer con muchos problemas personales por la cantidad de veces que fue criticada por su actitud fría e indiferente. Si tenía una institutriz así al crecer, no estaba sorprendido que terminara así.

—Cuando Caitlin empezó a mostrar su… talento, no podíamos controlarlo y la aislamos del mundo para protegerla, —dijo el Rey, algo le decía a Darach que tenía más que ver con mantener una imagen, pero se mordió una vez más la lengua—. La Sra. Collins logró detener sus rabietas por un tiempo pero… si hubiese sabido que su estrategia era asustarla con violencia física… la hubiera despedido antes…

Se le retorció el estómago del enojo, ¿cómo era alguien capaz de pegarle a un niño para educarlo? Ni siquiera su papá, que lo consideraba la peor basura del mundo, llegó a esos extremos.

—Pero tú, Darach, lograste calmarla, —miró sorprendido al Rey y el hombre le dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Vi las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, miré y escuché toda su interacción con ella y me asombró su manera de manejar la situación. Actuó muy tranquilo para alguien que descubrió una niña con poderes psíquicos.

—Me preocupé más por su salud, —respondió honestamente—. Parecía como si estuviera sufriendo.

—Oh sí, mi hija significa mucho para mí y me duele saber que su talento la hace sufrir tanto, —su voz estaba lleno de tristeza, seguramente se sentía muy imponente ante esta situación—. Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla y por eso lo invité aquí: déjeme hacerle dos propuestas Darach.

Le presentó la carpeta de cuero con los planos del Frente de Batalla

—Opción uno: trabajar en la facultad en el Castillo de Batalla. Opción dos: trabajar como el Valet personal de mi hija.

Esa propuesta no la esperaba y miró asombrado al Rey.

—Lo sé, suena como una locura, —dijo el hombre al verle la cara—. Pero los ojos no mienten, tú claramente muestras preocupación por mi hija y eso la ayudó a controlar sus emociones mejor que nunca. Ella es muy aislada y no reacciona muy bien con los extraños. Por alguna razón, reaccionó muy bien contigo y no la había visto así antes.

No sabía qué pensar al respecto, ser Valet significaba ser como el mayordomo personal de alguien y le intimidaba la idea de volverse en el sirviente de un miembro de la familia real.

—Si aceptas mi segunda propuesta, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesita para hacer el trabajo: capacitación, mejor sueldo y muchos beneficios, —el Rey lo miró seriamente—. Yo sé que suena como una locura y honestamente mi esposa no está muy feliz con esto, tendría que hacer un período de prueba durante unos meses para convencerla y no le puedo prometer que la capacitación sería algo fácil y…

—Acepto, —interrumpió Darach.

El Rey Anselio lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Te molesta si te pregunto por qué?

No estaba muy seguro, decidió ser honesto.

—No puedo darle la espalda a alguien que necesita mi ayuda, —dijo Darach—. Si sé que ella confía en mi y que yo puedo hacer una diferencia, lo haré. Las batallas Pokemón siempre existirán; pero la oportunidades para ayudar a alguien, no.

—Eres alguien noble Darach, —el Rey le ofreció la mano y el muchacho la tomó—. Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a usted, su majestad.

Como si fuera a dejar a la niña con las mismas personas que permitieron que sufriera en las manos de alguien más. No creía que fuese hacer mucha diferencia pero sí podía protegerla. Se prometió a él mismo que se concentraría en hacerla la niña más feliz en un mundo injusto e hipócrita.

* * *

Su primer día de capacitación empezó en la Torre Cuadrada, el centro de entrenamiento para los trabajadores de seguridad. Darach se preguntó si lo pondrían a prueba peleando con otros de seguridad, pero luego descartó la idea tan pronto recordó el torneo de las Tres Coronas.

El Señor Walsh lo estaba esperando en la entrada y lo primero que hizo fue darle su nuevo uniforme: un saco negro con alas azules, chaleco blanco, moño negro y pantalones azul oscuro. Por alguna razón, sentía que había visto este uniforme antes.

—Te llevaré con tu instructor, —dijo el Señor Walsh, Darach se sorprendió oírlo hablar, parecía un mudo cuando lo conoció ayer.

Lo guió adentro de la torre y la entrada tenía una recepción pequeña, la parte interesante vino cuando subieron por el elevador al octavo piso. Ahí se encontró con un gimnasio en donde muchos hombres se encontraban en máquinas entrenando músculos e incluso algunos traían a sus Pokemons a su lado (quienes entrenaban también).

El Señor Walsh medía casi dos metros, tenía cabello rubio y piel morena, su cara era amenazante y su paso era rápido. Darach parecía un Ducklett siguiendo un maldito Machamp, era ridícula la diferencia entre los dos. Llegaron a una puerta cerrada y el muchacho escuchó algo metálico chocando contra algo metálico.

—Llegamos, —anunció el Señor Walsh tomando la perilla.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un campo de esgrima y dos personas peleando en ella. Espada chocando con espada, un par de hombres con el mismo uniforme que él viendo el espectáculo y un Darach extremadamente confundido tratando de pensar qué tenía que ver esto con ser Valet.

—Señor, traje su nuevo aprendiz, —el Señor Walsh lo miró por última vez y el muchacho casi tiembla del miedo al cruzar miradas con él—. Buena suerte, la necesitarás.

Se dio la vuelta y lo dejó en el cuarto de esgrima. Darach no supo qué hacer y cuando notó que todos, incluyendo los que estaban peleando, se detuvieron para verlo, sintió mucha vergüenza. Se sentía fuera de lugar.

—Jeje, no pensé que te volvería a ver tan pronto, —dijo una voz saliendo del grupo de muchachos con uniformes y Darach se sorprendió al ver una cara conocida.

—¿Finley? —preguntó asombrado, no esperaba encontrarse con el mismo Valet que lo atendió en el torneo de las Tres Coronas.

—Qué tal muchacho, me contaron que hoy te unirías como mi nuevo aprendiz, —el anciano se acercó a Darach y lo tomó del hombro con una sonrisa sombría—. No te alcanzó con ganar el torneo, ¿verdad? Que sepas que la mitad de mis alumnos te odian por estar aquí y la otra mitad te detesta por ser el niño recomendado por el Rey.

Tragó saliva nervioso, eso explicaba por qué lo miraban tan enojados.

—¿Sabes esgrima? —le preguntó Finley.

—No, —respondió asustado Darach.

—Bueno, ponte el traje y te enseñamos, —le dio unas palmadas en su hombro—. No te prometo que saldrás ileso de esto.

Por Arceus, esto iba a ser un día largo, ¿verdad?

Un día largo no empezaría a describir lo que sufrió en las primeras horas. Los pusieron en parejas para practicar y al parecer sus compañeros se organizaron para que Darach quedara con el experto de la clase: Ron. Ron no era tan alto, pero sus movimientos en esgrima eran infernales y pateó el trasero de Darach sin piedad.

No podía creer que lo estuvieran acosando, pensó que ya había terminado con estas porquerías cuando terminó la escuela primaria de niño.

Por lo menos tuvo su venganza cuando llegó el momento de practicar peleas Pokemón, nadie pudo ni siquiera rozar a Staraptor durante las batallas. Finley siempre lo miró de lejos y le daba una sonrisa torcida para felicitarlo.

La hora de almuerzo llegó y Darach admitió sentirse triste al darse cuenta que ya no iba a la misma cafetería que Aidan, Jenna y Jessica. Ahora almorzaba en la Torre Cuadrada y cuando se dio cuenta que sus compañeros se alejaron de él, se sintió muy solo.

—¡Hey! —escuchó un grito y antes de poder registrar quién lo llamaba, sintió a alguien dándole un abrazo asesino rodeando su cuello—. ¡Cuatro ojos!

—¿Chuck? —no podía creer que se iba a cruzar con él después de la celebración en el bar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que eras operario de limpieza, —Chuck se sentó a su lado y miró su uniforme—. Ohh, ¿ahora eres Valet? Uff, buena suerte con eso. Todos los que se están capacitando para eso son muy odiosos.

Odiosos era una palabra más educada para describirlos, Darach tenía otras sugerencias pero se ahorró los comentarios comiendo su almuerzo. Chuck traía con él una clase de batido en un recipiente de plástico y bebió de él tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo te están tratando? —le preguntó Chuck.

—¿Huh?

—Tus compañeros, —el muchacho lo abrazó del hombro y se le acercó al oído para susurrarle—. No quiero preocuparte, pero tengo la impresión que no les agradas.

Pasaron 45 minutos pinchándolo con espadas y burlándose de él a sus espaldas, incluso Finley se lo advirtió, obviamente no les caía bien.

—Da igual, —respondió Darach molesto—. Si no les caigo bien, su problema. Tal vez me ganaron en esgrima, pero soy el mejor en Batallas Pokemón.

—Ja, me ganaste a mí así que tienes para presumir, si algún día te molestan, avísame y yo los asusto, —Chuck soltó una carcajada y Darach se sintió mal de haberlo juzgado mucho cuando lo conoció en el bar—. Hey ahora que lo mencionas, cuando tengas tiempo, ¿quieres practicar? Necesito alguien bueno en batallas Pokemón para asegurarme que no me afloje.

—Todos los meses hago un torneo en mi condominio, no es mucho pero ahí podemos practicar.

—¡Bien! ¡Mándame la fecha por mensaje y voy!

El resto del almuerzo estuvo tranquilo, por lo menos se sentía bien tener a un conocido en un lugar tan hostil. Una vez que Chuck empezó a hablarle de otros temas, Darach se sorprendió de lo amable que era el agente de seguridad. En serio necesitaba trabajar en su actitud tan prejuiciosa.

El resto del día estuvieron en clases de etiqueta que iba más alineado a lo que Darach esperaba. Muchos de sus compañeros tenían la esperanza de verlo sufrir en esta sección también, pues la institutriz no tenía piedad y ansiaban verla regañando al tipo nuevo. Lo que no sabían era que Darach era hijo del mayordomo del comedor real, así que ya sabía muchas cosas por vivir con alguien como Shaw.

* * *

Al final de su primer día de capacitación, Darach buscó a Finley y lo encontró limpiando las espadas de esgrima en el piso del gimnasio. El anciano lo miró con una sonrisa torcida y le tiró un trapo, el muchacho lo entendió y se sentó a su lado para ayudarlo a limpiar espadas.

—Tienes experiencia en limpiar espadas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el anciano.

—Cuando era operario de limpieza en la Torre Atalaya, pulía las armaduras, —respondió Darach—. Eso incluía sus armas.

—Jeje, me di cuenta que disfrutaste mucho tu primer día, —dijo Finley limpiando la siguiente espada—. ¿Sabes por qué practicamos esgrima como parte de nuestro programa de capacitación?

Negó con su cabeza, porque honestamente no tenía idea.

—Tradición, pero también es por sus principios que se alinean mucho a los nuestros: elegancia, precisión y disciplina, lo que un Valet necesita ser, —Finley pinchó a un Darach distraído con la espada que sujetaba y el muchacho lo miró enojado sujetando su brazo—. También alerta, jeje.

—Solo espero lograr hacer bien mi trabajo, —respondió Darach acariciando su brazo enojado.

—Tu capacitación durará unos meses, pero tendrás unos días durante la semana para trabajar con la princesa, —Finley miró a sus alrededores y al ver que el gimnasio estaba vacío miró al muchacho seriamente—. Sabes a lo que te estás metiendo, ¿verdad?

Se preguntó si Finley sabía de los poderes de Caitlin.

—Existe una razón por la cual casi nadie sabe de su talento, muchacho, —continuó el anciano—. Los reyes saben cómo encerrar a su princesa en la torre. Me agradas así que te diré por qué estás aquí: serás su nuevo juguete, su nuevo entretenimiento hasta que ya no les seas útil.

Eso enojó a Darach, tal vez no conocía muy bien a Caitlin pero sabía que ella no era así.

—La Princesa es una niña, —dijo enojado Darach.

—Oh, no estaba hablando de ella, —agregó Finley con una sonrisa sombría—. Recuerda que yo he estado en este castillo durante mucho tiempo y conozco a los reyes que lo gobiernan. El Rey ama las batallas y la Reina adora educarse con sus libros gordos, ambos aman la idea de tener una hija. Creo que tú y yo sabemos que les gusta más la idea de ser papás que la responsabilidad que conlleva.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —él ya lo había notado por su cuenta, pero quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir el anciano.

—Jeje, buen intento muchacho, pero tendrás que esforzarte más para sacarme mis secretos, —Finley trató de pincharlo otra vez, pero esta vez Darach lo detuvo sujetando la hoja sin filo con la mano—. Bien, mantente siempre alerta. Lo necesitarás si en serio quieres ayudar a la pequeña princesa.

—¿Me puede ayudar a entrenar ahora? Siento que no aprendí mucho en la clase de hoy.

No sabía si alguien de la edad de Finley todavía podía hacer esgrima, pero Darach concluyó que tal vez podría aprender algo que lo ayudara para la próxima. En serio odiaba hacer el ridículo frente a sus compañeros odiosos y pretensiosos.

La sonrisa espeluznante de Finley se volvió a asomar en sus labios y se levantó del piso sin mucha dificultad.

—Ponte el traje y empecemos con lo básico.

Lo obedeció y se preparó en su lado de la arena, cuando Darach notó la posición experta que tomó Finley frente a él, supo que estaba en problemas.

—No prometo que salgas ileso de esto, —le dijo Finley moviendo su espada con facilidad—. ¡En garde!


	6. La Elegante Amenaza de una Reina Frustrada

Durante mucho tiempo Darach pensó que el reto más difícil de su vida fue aceptar que tenía que dejar ir su sueño de ser campeón de la liga de Sinnoh. Fue difícil, deprimente y dotado de un dolor que seguía atormentándolo en pesadillas recurrentes despertándolo con estrés en algunas madrugadas.

Afortunadamente esas pesadillas quedaron atrás ya que ahora simplemente ya no tenía el tiempo para pensar en eso. La capacitación para volverse en el Valet de la princesa mostró ser más que un simple currículum exigente.

Todos quienes lo conocían admiraban con preocupación la determinación del muchacho. Aidan se esforzaba por hablarle, aunque fuera solo por teléfono, una vez a la semana y Chuck siempre lo obligaba a comer más cuando almorzaban juntos en la Torre Cuadrada. Palmer lo llamaba muy de vez en cuando para preguntarle cómo estaba, no es que Darach le hablara mucho pero el rubio respetaba su timidez al no forzarlo a tener una conversación larga. Palmer se conformaba con un simple "bien muchas gracias" o "un poco cansado", no lo presionaba a que le dijera más.

Lena hacía lo que podía ya que era una madre y entendía que su hijo no era un niño, no podía forzarlo a que le hablara de sus sentimientos o ayudarlo a hacer su tarea. Se limitaba a hacer que la vida de Darach fuera lo más cómoda posible lavando su ropa y planchándosela, cocinándole buena comida y cuidar a sus Pokemons cuando no los llevaba con él. Tal vez no cocinaba tan bien como su esposo, pero estaba segura que Darach apreciaba comer comida caliente cada noche que regresaba de la capacitación.

Esa noche, Lena recibió a su hijo con un quiche de tomates secos y queso de Gogoat. El muchacho básicamente se arrastró por la entrada para sentarse a cenar con su familia, todavía con el uniforme puesto. Había sido un día largo: lecciones largas de historia cultural del castillo y filosofía avanzada, también tenía que agregar las prácticas extras de esgrima con Finley así que además de estar cansado, venía con el trasero pateado por un anciano que casi tosía polvo.

Darach se sentó a cenar con su familia; su mamá lo recibió con el plato servido y Shaw básicamente lo ignoró disfrutando su propio pedazo. Darach ni se molestó en saludar a su papá, era mejor cuando no hablaban.

—Oh Shaw, ¿no estás orgulloso de Darach? —era una lástima que su mamá no entendiera eso—. Está trabajando muy duro como futuro Valet de la familia real.

—Es parte del trabajo soportar la fatiga y todavía no es Valet, y se llega a hacerlo tendrá que madurar y aguantarse el cansancio, —respondió el hombre tranquilamente sirviéndose otro pedazo—. Te quedó espectacular la cena, querida.

—Gracias, querido…

La mamá miró a su hijo preocupada, Darach solamente siguió comiendo sin sentirse ofendido. Le podía caer un rayo y su papá seguiría tan desinteresado como siempre.

—Sé que lo vas a lograr Darach, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

De niño Darach odiaba como su mamá buscaba compensar la negligencia emocional de su papá, pero ahora que era adulto y entendía mejor su comportamiento, apreciaba el esfuerzo.

—Gracias mamá, —el muchacho miró a su papá y sus miradas se cruzaron—. Aunque ser Valet no es mi meta final.

—¿Sigues con tus ilusiones infantiles de entrenador profesional?

—Mi viaje todavía no termina.

La tensión se intensificaba con cada segundo y Lena ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para manejar la situación cuando explotaran. Por suerte Shaw se limitó a terminar su cena, decir buen provecho y levantar sus platos de la mesa. Una vez que desapareció del pequeño comedor hacia su cuarto, Lena miró enojada a su hijo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Darach incómodo al verle la cara—. ¿No eres tú la que me dice que siga soñando?

—Puedes soñar sin buscar provocar a tu papá, mi cielo. Tu papá ahora está más ocupado que nunca organizando todo en el comedor del castillo, te habrás dado cuenta que está cansado.

Se ahorró la respuesta insolente de "aguantar la fatiga es parte del trabajo" comiendo otro bocado del quiche. El cansancio de su papá explicaba la falta de respuesta deprimente que le solía dar cada vez que el tema de su viaje salía al aire.

—Mañana te toca cuidar a Caitlin, ¿verdad? —le dijo su mamá cambiando el tema.

—Sí, —respondió al mismo tiempo que se cubrió la boca para bostezar—. Será la primera vez que la cuido desde que se levante hasta la hora de cenar.

Las últimas semanas se limitó a vigilarla durante sus horas de clases con sus tutores personales y mañana sería la primera vez que lo haría todo el día.

—¿Crees que se molestará alguien si te presentas con un regalo?

—¿Regalo?

Su mamá le enseñó el pañuelo que le había bordado a Caitlin, tenía que admitir que era de los mejores que había hecho su mamá ya que estaba repleto de flores en un patrón que lograba mezclar los colores de forma armónica y elegante.

—Qué lindo mamá… —Darach le dolía tener que decir lo que tenía que decir—. Pero no creo que sea buena idea llegar mañana con un regalo, no quiero dar una mala impresión.

—Aaww, —dijo decepcionada la mujer guardando el pañuelo—. Sabía que dirías algo como eso, igual lo guardaré para dárselo algún día.

Típico de su mamá, Darach quería darle el pañuelo a la niña y esperaba que pronto se presentara un mejor momento para hacerlo. Pero ahora se encontraba a media capacitación, tenía que dejar lo personal a un lado y concentrarse en lo profesional.

Tal vez ser Valet no era su sueño y no tenía planeado ser uno por el resto de su vida, pero por ahora aprovecharía la oportunidad para ahorrar y ayudar a su familia con lo que pudiera.

—¿Cómo te sientes mamá? —preguntó el muchacho con un tono preocupado.

—Oh mi cielo, no te preocupes por mi, —le dijo su mamá moviendo su mano desinteresada—. Ahora que ya no trabajo, tengo tiempo de sobra para descansar.

Su papá la convenció de dejar el trabajo y Darach, por primera vez en toda su vida, estuvo de acuerdo con él y también lo ayudó para convencerla.

—No es lo que te pregunté, —le dijo un poco molesto, odiaba la manera que su mamá evadía la pregunta—. Es en serio mamá, quiero saber si te sientes mejor o peor.

Lena miró a su hijo resignada, recordando que ya no caía en sus mentiras como cuando era pequeño.

—Ahí voy, mi cielo, la verdad es difícil decir que estoy estoy curándome cuando me siento cansada todo el día, —Lena miró con culpabilidad el pañuelo de Caitlin—. Quisiera ser más útil pero… me canso muy rápido.

Darach siempre conoció a su mamá como una mujer activa. De pequeño, la mujer tomó el turno nocturno de limpieza para poder cuidarlo durante el día y jamás mostró cansancio frente a él. Incluso después de ser diagnosticada, seguía buscando una manera de hacer algo para ayudar.

—¿Qué hay del nuevo tratamiento que te mencionó el doctor? —le preguntó Darach—. ¿Ya lo empezaste?

—Tu papá y yo ya discutimos eso, —Lena le acarició con cariño su mano que descansaba en la mesa—. No te preocupes.

Darach sabía que su papá lo odiaba pero incluso él reconocía una única verdad extraña que admiraba de Shaw: amaba perdidamente su esposa y siempre hacía todo para ayudarla. Si todavía no habían empezado el tratamiento que le había ofrecido el doctor, seguramente era porque en serio no podían hacerlo por cuestiones de dinero.

—Si me vuelvo Valet, mi sueldo va aumentar a proporciones ridículas, —le dijo su hijo y su madre la miró preocupado—. Ya aumentó ahora con la capacitación y puedo poner parte de mi dinero para que empieces con el tratamiento.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó enojado Darach—. Mamá, si fuera yo el enfermo, donarías tus dos riñones para pagarlo.

—Pero yo soy tu madre y la que se encarga de cuidar soy yo.

—Mamá, somos familia y yo soy adulto, —el muchacho se puso firme con su convicción y Lena se impresionó al ver mucho de Shaw en las palabras de su hijo—. Me pagarán la próxima semana y hablaré con papá para pagarlo todo.

—Pero tu viaje…

—Puede esperar, —ya habían tenido esta conversación y Darach se sorprendió que su voz temblara por un momento—. No quiero que tu enfermedad empeore y que tú…

La simple idea de perder a su mamá era una que no había pensado seriamente hasta ese momento. No, no podía pensar en eso cuando la tenía viva frente a él con una salud relativamente estable. El medicamento seguiría atrasando lo inevitable y no le importaba endeudarse con tal que le diera más años a su mamá.

Lena detectó ese momento de vulnerabilidad de su hijo y se levantó de su silla para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Te aseguro, mi cielo, que no pienso morir pronto, —le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y siguió abrazándolo—. Gracias por cuidarme, te prometo que me cuidaré más para que estés tranquilo. Te quiero, Darach.

—Y yo a ti, mamá.

No quedaban dudas al respecto, su viaje todavía no había terminado pero no pensaba abandonar a las personas que lo necesitaban. Su mamá necesitaba dinero para el tratamiento y Caitlin necesitaba a alguien quien la cuidara. Dos pájaros de un tiro, Darach sabía reconocer una oportunidad y pensaba aprovecharla todo lo posible.

* * *

(Al día siguiente, Torre del Homenaje)

Darach fue recibido por el Sr. Walsh en la entrada del castillo y lo guió por toda la Torre del Homenaje. Varios criados y sirvientes cruzaron miradas con el muchacho y Darach se limitó a darles una sonrisa educada. Ellos le sonrieron también aunque podía ver perfectamente bien lo vacías que estaban.

Darach conocía demasiado bien esas sonrisas profesionalmente vacías.

—Antes de empezar tu turno, me pidieron llevarlo con su alteza para discutir unas cuestiones importantes, —le dijo el agente de seguridad, su voz ronca seguía intimidándolo aunque tratara de sonar amigable.

No sabía que el Rey Anselio quisiera hablar con él, pero Darach concluyó que era de esperarse después de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Lo guió hacia el mismo jardín privado escondido entre una esquina del castillo, el mismo donde hablaron la última vez.

El Sr. Walsh le abrió la puerta y esperó que pasara, Darach lo hizo y esperó que lo guiara por el jardín pero el de seguridad se limitó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Por un momento se quedó congelado sin moverse de su lugar, ¿acaso el Sr. Walsh lo había dejado afuera por su cuenta o lo echó del castillo? Antes de poder lograr formular una respuesta coherente, escuchó una campanita resonar en el ambiente. Al darse la vuelta, encontró a la Reina Betilla sentada en la misma cúpula donde había tenido la conversación con el Rey hace unos días, pero ahora se encontraba sola y volvió a sonar la pequeña campanita que tenía en la mesa de piedra.

Rápidamente se acercó a la cúpula blanca del jardín llena de redaderas y rosas que protegían a su alteza real del sol. Darach se paró frente a la reina e inclinó su cuerpo con una respetuosa reverencia ante la mujer.

La Reina Betilla tenía todos los rasgos de una belleza de Kalos: ojos verdes, cabello castaño y una piel tan blanca como las tazas de porcelana que tenía frente a ella. La clase que mostraba la reina era mayor a la de una pintura renacentista con una superioridad elegante que lo intimidaba, pero no se dejó llevar por el miedo y puso en acción toda la etiqueta que había aprendido en su capacitación.

—Su majestad, —dijo Darach presentándose.

—Sírveme té, —le ordenó la reina Betilla acomodando una servilleta de seda en sus piernas—. Media taza de leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar.

Sus manos se movieron antes que su cabeza y mientras que Darach se encontraba preparando la bebida de la mujer, pensó en lo diferente que era comparada con su esposo. Lo primero que hizo el Rey la mañana que le habló en ese mismo lugar fue invitarlo a que se sentara con él.

Su lado cínico le recordó que era un Valet y servir el té era parte de su trabajo.

Le presentó la bebida frente a ella y la mujer la tomó para analizarla, parecía buscar si había manchado con té la taza. No hubo un "muchas gracias" cuando lo recibió, pero tampoco hubo quejas así que Darach se trató de conformar.

—Dime tu nombre.

No se lo dijo como una pregunta, Darach había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo tratado como alguien inferior y podía reconocer cuándo alguien le daba una orden.

—Darach Kokuran, su majestad.

—Edad.

—18 años.

—Intenciones.

Esa orden lo dejó confundido y Darach prefirió seguir el consejo que le había dado el otro día Finley: "cuando tengas dudas es mejor callar que decir algo tonto, aunque ten cuidado porque el silencio también puede ser la respuesta equivocada".

Mantuvo la frente en alto y la cabeza firme, no podía dejar ver su confusión. La reina tomó ese silencio como una invitación y dejando el té a un lado, dijo:

—Mi esposo habla demasiado bien de ti, teniendo muchas esperanzas en alguien como tú: un don nadie que debería de quedarse limpiando el piso y jugando a tener batallas con el resto de la chusma. Sé que mi esposo te ofreció un trabajo en su nuevo capricho del Frente de Batalla, ¿por qué aceptarías ser el Valet de la princesa en lugar de aceptar el trabajo que estás hecho para hacer? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Siguió manteniendo silencio, no porque quisiera sino porque Darach no podía encontrar palabras para darle una respuesta coherente.

La reina lo vio de pies a cabeza, despreciando cada centímetro del muchacho que tenía parado frente a ella: anteojos viejos, cuerpo escuálido y rostro esquelético con un cabello vulgarmente extraño.

—¿Tu silencio es un reto o una muestra de tu estupidez?

Darach respiró profundo y respondió:

—Una muestra de respeto y educación hacia usted, su majestad, —forzó un tono tranquilo que la Reina pudo detectar fácilmente—. Mis intenciones es aceptar la propuesta de trabajo que el Rey Anselio me ofreció hace unos días.

El rostro de la Reina quedó igual de desinteresado como la encontró, pero su desinterés era intrusivo, intimidante y lleno de furia que lo aterrorizaba con una sola mirada.

—Podrás engañar a mi esposo, pero a mí no, —le respondió la reina con un tono firme—. Dejaré de desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo y te diré lo que te quiero decir: conozco tu tipo, pervertidos que buscan ascender en la escala monárquica a través de métodos vulgares y te puedo asegurar que haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para proteger a mi hija, la princesa.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero la reina a penas había empezado:

—La princesa Caitlin está destinada a la grandeza, su educación y elegancia la llevarán lejos y tuvo la buena fortuna de nacer tan hermosa como sus padres. No importa que naciera como un fenómeno, todos podemos aprender a esconder nuestros defectos aunque involucre poderes psíquicos. Caitlin tiene el destino de ser la imagen de la perfección en la monarquía Percila y yo me aseguraré de que logre esa bella perfección, la que la volverá inmortal por el resto de la historia.

Finley le advirtió muchas veces que no pensara en sus emociones cuando trabajara, que por más que uno tratara de esconder sus sentimientos, los ojos siempre te delataban. En aquel momento, Darach fue incapaz de reprimir su enojo y la reina parecía disfrutar detectar ese pequeño brillo feroz de sus ojos.

—Nada pasa en este castillo sin que yo me entere y te juro por todos los dioses de la creación que si haces cualquier acto inapropiado con mi hija o intervienes en su misión de la elegancia perfecta, seré yo la primera que se enterará y seré yo la primera de asegurarme de arruinarte la vida con la peor humillación humanamente posible. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Por supuesto, su majestad, —mantuvo el tono educado apretando un poco sus dientes.

—Perfecto, —la reina se arregló un poco la falda y tomó otra taza para servirse ella misma el té, negando tocar el que recién le había hecho Darach—. Puedes retirarte.

Con una última reverencia, el muchacho se dio la vuelta para salir de la cúpula del jardín.

Pero el toque de una campanita lo detuvo y al darse la vuelta se encontró con la reina llamándolo una vez más. Humillado y tragándose el orgullo, Darach se acercó a la cúpula una vez más.

—Deténte, —le dijo la reina y Darach lo obedeció—. Vuelve para acá.

La ira que sintió en su estómago quemaba el resto de su cuerpo, pero Darach la obedeció en silencio.

—Quítate los anteojos.

Lo hizo.

—Póntelos de regreso.

Lo hizo.

—Arranca una rosa del rosal y tráemela.

Había una a lado de la cúpula y tomó una rosa rosada, se pinchó con varias espinas pero se aguantó el dolor para cumplir con su orden. Le presentó la rosa y la reina la tomó desinteresada, el tallo estaba un poco torcido por haberla arrancado con la mano.

—Jamás olvides tu lugar, —le dijo la reina botando la hermosa rosa sana al piso—. Puedes retirarte.

Si hubiera podido correr de ahí lo hubiera hecho, pero Darach decidió ser más inteligente y se retiró con una simple reverencia para caminar de regreso a la entrada del jardín. El Sr. Walsh lo estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta y se veía tan estoico como siempre, alguien que seguramente estaba acostumbrado a la Reina Betilla.

—Sígueme, la princesa lo espera en su habitación.

Mientras recorrieron los pasillos del castillo, Darach pensó con muchísima furia lo que recién había vivido. Quería descargar su cabeza de pensamientos negativos para poder cuidar mejor a Caitlin. Esa mujer, la Reina Betilla, en verdad era de las peores personas que se había cruzado en su vida. Casi tan mala como su papá.

Le pareció tan irónico que la mujer le advirtiera que no pasaba nada en su castillo sin que ella se enterara cuando Caitlin sufrió durante meses el abuso emocional de su institutriz loca.

¿Quién se creía ella para determinar el destino de Caitlin? La manera que habló de ella sonaba más como una inversionista que como una madre y parte de él deseaba tanto poder traer a la suya para que tuvieran una conversación "amistosa" entre las dos. Estaba seguro que su mamá le arrancaría el gaznate a la reina si hablase así en frente de ella.

Por ahora se limitó a dejar sus fantasías y enojo atrás, pues ya había llegado al cuarto en los últimos pisos de la Torre del Homenaje y se imaginaba quien lo esperaba adentro. Con una reverencia se despidió del Sr. Walsh y el agente de seguridad se limitó a mover su cabeza. Desapareció en el pasillo y Darach tocó la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Abrió un poco la puerta y se encontró con un enorme cuarto blanco, En el centro había una cama con cortinas rosadas, un escritorio en una esquina y varias libreras repletas de libros con pocos peluches decorándola. Una enorme ventana se encontraba al otro lado con una cortina igual al de la cama y Darach se adentró cerrando la puerta teniendo en cuenta la advertencia que le habían dado la última criada de Caitlin: la niña era pésima para levantarse y tenía un sueño pesado.

—Lady Caitlin, despierte, —Darach se acercó a la cama y dio unos pequeños golpes al marco de madera para hacer un ruido, escuchó a la niña adentro de la cortina quejándose—. Mi Lady, su primera clase es en dos horas, necesita levantarse y prepararse para el día.

Escuchó unos ruidos incoherentes adentro.

—¿Darach? —escuchó a Caitlin atrás de las cortinas bostezando—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy aquí para servirle, mi Lady, —era raro ser tan profesional con ella cuando la conoció afuera del castillo, pero ahora estaba trabajando para ella así que era necesario actuar así—. Y vine para despertarla, necesita bañarse y prepararse para el día.

—5 minutos más…

Darach no quería abrir las cortinas para levantarla, era una niña y necesitaba su privacidad, así que decidió ser más listo y suspiró en voz alta diciendo:

—Es una lástima que no se quiera levantar, mi Lady, Houndoom es mañanero y quería decirle buenos días antes de empezar el…

—¡Ya me levanté! —dijo Caitlin emocionada abriendo las cortinas de su cama, tenía todo su cabello revuelto en su cabeza y aunque varios mechones de cabello le cubría la frente, se podían ver sus ojos brillando con pura emoción. Pero al no encontrar al Pokemón, miró enojada a Darach y se acostó de regreso en la cama cruzando sus brazos—. Oye, me dijiste que Houndoom me levantaría.

Revisando por última vez el cuarto (y asegurándose que no había nadie observándolos), Darach sacó una Pokebola y Houndoom se materializó frente a ellos. Caitlin se alegró y el muchacho notó la manera que la cola de su Pokemón se movió con emoción, pero se mantuvo sentado y obediente como siempre.

—Houndoom, —Darach le dio unas palmadas al colchón y su Pokemón reconoció el comando que hizo al ser el mismo que le hacía su dueño cuando lo dejaba subirse a la cama—. Salude.

Muy emocionado, Houndoom saltó a la cama y empezó a saludar a Caitlin lamiendo su cara. La niña se rió a carcajadas y mientras se saludaban, Darach realizó su siguiente tarea: sacar la ropa del día para la princesa y prepararle la ducha. Houndoom se encargaría de levantarla mientras que él abrió el armario para buscar el conjunto del día y luego entró al baño para llenar la tina y dejarle la ropa elegida en el baño para que se vistiera. Por suerte le habían dejado una guía muy detallada de cómo hacer las cosas así que no se sentía perdido mientras que cumplía con cada uno de los pasos.

Una vez que terminó de llenar la tina con agua caliente y se aseguró de dejarle la ropa en el tocador, Darach salió del baño y regresó frente a la cama de la princesa, quien seguía acariciando muy emocionada a Houndoom.

—Buenos días, mi Lady.

—Buenos días Darach, —la niña de casi once años lo miró molesta por un momento, con Houndoom felizmente apoyado su cabeza sobre la suya a su lado—. ¿Por qué me sigues llamando Lady? Ya te dije que me llames solo Caitlin.

—Lo hablamos el otro día, Lady Caitlin, —le recordó Darach—. Ahora en adelante la llamaré con el título real que le pertenece.

—Ugh, ¿te puedo llamar entonces Lord Darach?

—… —la imagen de la reina escupiéndole veneno se hizo presente en la mente del muchacho—. No.

—Ugh, odio esto, —Caitlin se levantó de la cama con pereza y Darach encontró a Gothita durmiendo profundamente sobre una almohada en la cama, se miraba demasiado cómoda el Pokemón y Houndoom se acostó a su lado—. Se escucha raro cuando tú me llamas así.

—Le aseguro que con el tiempo se acostumbrará, mi Lady, —Darach puso sus manos en la espalda la empujó suavemente hacia el baño—. Ahora báñese y prepárese para el día, en media hora vendrá la Srta. Meryweather a peinarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —le preguntó la niña caminando hacia el baño—. ¿Ya eres mi Valet?

—Todavía no, —le dijo el muchacho y la niña se desilusionó—. Pero ahora estoy trabajando para serlo, por eso tengo que asegurarme que esté lista para el día y cumplir con mis tareas lo mejor posible.

—Ohh… ¡ya entendí! —Caitlin corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta fuertemente, la escuchó hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Me portaré bien para que te quedes Darach!

No pudo evitar negar con su cabeza conmovido, ¿cómo una niña de tan buen corazón podía ser la hija de una mujer tan espantosa como su madre?

Bajó a Houndoom de la cama fácilmente chasqueando sus dedos y cuando trató de tomar a Gothita, la Pokemón lo miró con cara amenazante. Darach la entendió fácilmente y tomó la almohada donde estaba acostada Gothita sin levantarla y la acomodó en el piso. El Pokemón apreció el gesto y volvió a bostezar para seguir durmiendo. Con una sonrisa, Darach empezó a quitar las sábanas y sacudirlas para arreglar la cama, pero se extrañó al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse. Caitlin salió todavía con su ropa de dormir puesta y Darach pensó que habría olvidado algo.

—¿Pasa algo, mi Lady?

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi Valet? —le preguntó Caitlin cruzando sus brazos incómoda.

Le pareció rara su pregunta, pero buscó una respuesta rápida para no preocuparla.

—Porque es mi trabajo.

—No, no es verdad, —la actitud de Caitlin era una triste y Darach honestamente no entendía ese cambio repentino de humor—. ¿Es porque me tienes miedo?

—¿Por qué tendría miedo de usted, mi Lady?

—Porque no soy normal, mi mamá siempre me regaña cuando se me sale, —era preocupante lo que decía—. Soy un fenómeno.

Darach sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazado por un papá, pero no podía decir lo mismo con una mamá. Lo que sí podía entender era la tristeza de Caitlin y trató de pensar en algo para consolarla. Dejó las sábanas en la cama y se acercó a la princesa, todavía manteniendo su postura profesional, se paró frente a ella con la espalda erguida.

—Lady Caitlin, quiero que me escuches bien, —la niña pareció sorprenderse al escuchar el tono que usaba el muchacho—. Tú no eres un fenómeno, eres una niña con poderes extraordinarios y quiero que entiendas que yo no te tengo miedo.

—¿Aunque sea un monstruo?

¿Quién le dijo algo así para que pensara en eso?

—¿Un monstruo? Tonterías, si somos realistas, necesitamos analizar las cosas empíricamente, —Darach se puso una mano en su barbilla y caminó alrededor del cuarto, tratando de recordar cada instante que Lena lo ayudó a él durante momentos críticos de su niñez—. Veamos… tú eres muy buena tocando el piano. Dime, ¿los monstruos tocan el piano?

—El piano es estúpido, —contestó enojada, Darach se sintió como idiota al recordar que la niña claramente sufría durante sus lecciones forzadas cuando la acompañó—. Pero no, supongo que un monstruo no puede tocar el piano.

—No, no puede, —necesitaba cambiar la dirección de la conversación, chasqueó sus dedos llamando la atención de la niña—. ¡Ajá! ¡Ya sé qué es lo que no me cuadra aquí?

—¿De qué hablas? —Caitlin la miró confundida—. No me trates como niña, ya soy grande.

—Lo que hablo es que no me cuadra esa idea que seas un monstruo porque la verdad pienso que eres más bien una futura entrenadora Pokemón.

Esa declaración pareció emocionar a Caitlin, su cabello desarreglado se levantó levemente pero Darach no sintió alguna presión viniendo de ella… más bien juraría sentir algo jovial en el ambiente.

—¿Una entrenadora Pokemón? ¿Es en serio? —Caitlin se cubrió la boca tratando de esconder su sonrisa, pero luego frunció el ceño insegura—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque yo soy un entrenador y puedo reconocer a uno cuando lo veo, —Darach la miró de pies a cabeza asintiendo con su cabeza convencido—. Definitivamente tienes potencial, te llevas muy bien con mis Pokemons y Gothita está muy bien cuidada.

—¿En serio? ¡Papá dice lo mismo! —Caitlin dio un pequeño salto emocionada y tomó a Gothita de su almohada—. Amo pelear con Gothita… me refiero, papá está muy ocupado pero cuando lo hago, me gusta mucho y siempre trato de ganar porque es genial las peleas y quiero hacer muchas estrategias que…

Sus palabras eran rápidas y su cabello no dejaba de flotar, Darach empezó a entender que sus poderes no solamente se relacionaban con emociones negativas. Respiró profundo y movió su mano tratando de decirle a Caitlin que lo imitara, ella lo hizo y su cabello dejó de flotar al momento que soltó el aire con él.

—Perdón… —Caitlin dejó a Gothita en la cama y miró muy apenada al suelo—. Es que… no sé por qué sigues aquí, todos se van muy rápido y no vuelven.

¿Cuántas veces le pasó para que entendiera lo que se sentía que alguien la dejara atrás? Darach se le acercó una vez más y le dio una reverencia, aceptando su rol profesional en la vida de la pequeña diciendo:

—Yo soy su Valet y eso significa que estaré aquí en las buenas y en las malas. Nunca le tendré miedo y me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que me necesite. Le doy mi palabra, Lady Caitlin.

La niña pareció conmovida ante las palabras del muchacho y en el momento que Darach se levantó de darle al reverencia, le compartió una sonrisa genuina que la hizo llorar.

Se lanzó a él y lo abrazó muy fuerte escondiendo su cara abajo de su pecho aferrándose a él con su vida.

—Mi Lady… —le dijo incómodo el muchacho tratando de tomarla de los hombros y separarla de él—. Ya hablamos de esto, soy su Valet ahora y no me puede abrazar.

—¡Solo déjame por hoy por favor! —suplicó la niña llorando sobre su camisa—. ¡No me dejes!

No tuvo el corazón para separarla y se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en su espalda sin abrazarla de regreso.

—Te prometo que no me iré a ninguna parte, Caitlin.

La pequeña lloró un poco más y Darach la dejó llorar, quién sabe cuántas veces sufrió por falta de atención en esta jaula de cristal. Mientras la seguía consolando, Darach pensó su verdadera intensión que lo trajo a trabajar aquí: cuidar a la niña que había conocido y ayudarla a controlar sus poderes.

No sabía cuándo podría regresar a viajar por la región para seguir batallando, ese sueño todavía no había muerto, pero por ahora se concentraría en ahorrar dinero, cuidar a su mamá enferma y ayudar a la pequeña princesa que lo necesitaba. Jamás abandonaría a alguien que lo necesitara, aunque eso significara sacrificar algo suyo a cambio


End file.
